


Into Each Life Some Rain Must Fall

by natashawitch



Series: Were-Haven [4]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012) RPF, CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Bad Parenting, F/M, Implied/Referenced Underage Prostitution, Knotting, M/M, Minor Character Death, Mpreg, POV Alternating, Submission, Were-Creatures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-02
Updated: 2013-11-07
Packaged: 2017-12-25 08:14:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 76,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/950794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natashawitch/pseuds/natashawitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Time for blessings to be counted. A future stretches out including a new pack, returning travellers, art commissions, the birth of pups, young love and old friends. </p><p>Clouds on the horizon. Life brings anxieties, reminders of past abuse, and unforeseen tragedy. </p><p>Can the packs rally around in times of need?</p><p>Third instalment of the Were Haven Verse. The Lark at Break of Day Arising and Roads Less Travelled should be read first to get the full value from this story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue - London

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work of fiction. These wonderful actors are not were-creatures nor in relationships with each other. This is for entertainment and not meant to offend or insult. I own no rights to these names, except for my original beloved characters; Aubrey, Damson, Ewan, Lear, Mr Guffy etc.
> 
> Work title is from Henry Wadsworth Longfellow's poem; The Rainy Day.  
> Be still, sad heart, and cease repining;  
> Behind the clouds is the sun still shining;  
> Thy fate is the common fate of all,  
> Into each life some rain must fall,  
> Some days must be dark and dreary.
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you to everyone who has been with me on the Were-Haven journey so far. I hope you will enjoy the third instalment.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Tower Hamlets Council Housing for Roving Packs  
Isle of Dogs  
London

 

Greg had worked on road crews long enough to distinguish between a jack hammer migraine and the pressure headache from a road roller. Back when there were borders in Europe, Eamonn’s trailer would have been searched in Fishguard, and they would have found the poteen firewater that was the cause of Greg’s extreme condition. He briefly wondered if anyone had put Damson to bed last night, but then the meagre contents of his stomach made their reappearance. He staggered to the adjoining communal bathroom just in time. 

“Welcome home Gregor Abel.” He snarled to himself.

Eamonn’s mate Donny had already kitted out the bathroom like a good omega. There was shop brand soap, shampoo, conditioner and toothpaste. Some of their fox kits had been early risers because there were only three toothbrushes still in their wrappings. Greg helped himself to one and scrubbed his mouth. He made a gap toothed smile in the mirror and stole some of Eamonn’s brylcream to slick back his steel grey hair. Sometimes he regretted the teeth he had lost in bar brawls, territory challenges, and fighting for money, but his knuckle scars and boxer’s grin had served him well when facing other alphas and looking for security work.

Back in his new room, Greg unpacked the duffel he had flung into the corner the evening before. It was full of Damson’s clothes. Rooting between the child’s soft pants and tops knitted by Donny, Greg found relatively clean denims and a grandfather shirt. As he dressed he reflected on his long circular journey back to his home city. 

He supposed the bastards in the West London Wolf Pack were still thriving without him, their disowned son. He shook off the very old feeling of not measuring up. It was thirty seven years ago. Alpha Williams had long since passed on and his son Steve, Greg’s childhood playmate, was now Pack Alpha. It was possible that Steve would welcome him home, but Greg had no intention of making a sentimental visit. 

The grey walled, threadbare carpeted room wasn’t the worst place Greg had lived. Over the years wanderlust had carried him across Europe and down through Asia. He had driven heavy goods vehicles across autobahns. He had helped rebuild Sarajevo for the price of a roof over his head. He had spent two years in the mountains of Croatia helping the alpha widow of the Plitvica Alpha trace and reform her pack on the shores of the lakes. She’d wanted him to stay but he wasn’t pack member material and the itch was back under his skin. 

He had taken a job on a cargo freighter. He’d crossed the Indian Ocean on a Richings Oil tanker and spent a year in Darwin as a bartender. He’d shacked up with a pouty female omega who didn’t know her place. He had fled Australia when she had called in her family alphas, because he had flushed her hidden heat sups down the toilet. He wouldn’t have hurt her, just let her know he didn’t tolerate disobedience. He would have bred her if she hadn’t showed her true defiant colours. 

In Columbia he had worked as bodyguard for a were-jaguar rich kid. It was a cushy number. Too cushy, there was no challenge and Greg was bored. He heard that there was a property boom in Ireland. He needed to return to physical work. Eamonn O’Brien, an alpha fox, who had worked the road crew in Scotland with him back in the eighties, had his own construction company based out of Cork. Greg spent three years laying down new roads around sprawling housing estates built onto tiny villages. When the bottom fell out of the property market, they took casual work and did up neglected pack houses. Eamonn had his omega, Donny, faithfully waiting for him. Half the fox pack was made up of their offspring and Greg was envious. He didn’t think he had left a trail of pups across the globe. If he did they were probably omegas.

The first babe, Lisa, was the reason he was a lone wolf. Sonya, the beta daughter of the Dover Pack Alpha, was studying in London and living with the West London Pack. She was a devious conniving bitch. She made Greg swear off betas for life. Greg was sixteen, virile, knot-mad and he knew he was handsome. Sonya was twenty, horny, and determined. It wasn’t so amusing for her when she was heavy with Greg’s pup. Alpha Williams didn’t want to hear that it was Sonya’s choice to mate with him. Expelled and sore he followed Sonya to Dover. She protested that Greg had been an infatuation, a sixteen year old virile alpha to sooth the four years older beta’s desires. Greg seethed but demanded his rights as alpha father. He stood up to the Dover Alpha, who agreed to give his daughter over for mating. Sonya went into labour two months premature, a week before their planned mating. The baby, Lisa, an omega, didn’t make it. The Dover pack ran Greg out of their territory before Sonya was released from hospital.

Greg burned a path of underage drinking and hard living through Manchester and Birmingham. He took construction work but didn’t settle, kept moving north, away from London.

Monica Devine, real name Mildred Devlin, left Greg sleep off his hangover after he had only paid for an hour of her time. Wooing without the benefit of pheromones or heats was hard work. By then after a year of walking behind a truck of hot tar filling potholes, Greg wasn’t fazed by hard work. He asked Eamonn what to do. He’d wooed Donny with dead rabbits and promises to keep him filled with kits. Millie accepted Greg’s chocolates and promises to fill her like no human client could do. She rode his knot like a belly dancer and spoke guttural smut in his ear. She hooked him and pinned him to her twelfth floor flat like no-one had done before or after. When their child was wolf he pounded his chest as if the primate animal side howled instinctive alphaness as much as his wolf. When the blood test showed he had seeded an omega again, it dented his pride. However he raised that boy right. He had beautiful posture when he knelt for his father. A slight nudging with his thumb on the infant’s chin from as soon as he could hold his head up, meant the boy grew up knowing to lower his eyes in an alpha’s presence. He had never seen an omega child as well behaved as his Jake. His mother, the human, was intolerable. As the years passed, Greg took more and more work that required him to stay away from home. He knew she’d returned to whoring. He wanted to break away but the sight of his beautiful demure gentle omega son kept pulling him back. He’d bought him a copy of Tensure’s seminal work on the training of the perfect omega mate. When Greg was a boy, it had been banned from pack schools. The Victorian language was difficult for a nine year old, and he didn’t want his son frightened by the descriptions of old time omega confinement cells, but he knew his son’s first heat was approaching. Greg might not be there and the child needed to have guidance on how to behave if other lone alphas came to claim him. 

While Greg worked a three month contract on a factory build, Millie found Tensure under Jake‘s bed and she read it. She tried to shut the door on Greg’s face when he came home, pockets stuffed with money and a knotting dildo for Jake. He knew Jake could hear everything through the paper thin walls. Most of the neighbours must have heard Millie’s screamed accusations that he was trying to train her son to be a wolf’s slave and his roars that she would have him be a human whore. The bitch had packed the small bag of belongings he kept at the flat. He threw his wages on the kitchen table. She demanded he leave. He went to Jake. When Greg lifted his tear streaked face from the floor and helped him onto his knees, the boy threw his arms around his neck and pleaded with him not to go. The alpha soothed his son, stroking that spot on the back of the neck that helped reduce omega hysteria. He made his boy promise to be good and to remember his place as wolf. When he walked out that night his alpha rage burned white hot. He was tempted to call Eamonn, who was planning on taking Donny and their first three fox kits back to Ireland. He could have asked him if he would let him and his omega son tag along. Instead he had gotten drunk in Strathclyde and beaten a whore with all the punches he had wanted to give Millie. Her pimp was a cold son of bitch called Erskine. He gave Greg twenty four hours to get out of Glasgow. He was on the ferry to Zeebrugge the next morning. 

Approaching fifty Greg hadn’t contemplated becoming a father again. Eileen had three children by two other fathers, all human like the thirty year old siren. Vulpine Construction had gone belly up by then. The O’Brien Fox Pack and Greg were finishing the roads and paths of a ghost estate outside Mallow. Eileen was one of those humans who had a previously unacted upon fetish for a wolf knot. Greg was happy to oblige. She wouldn’t believe there was a chance her baby would be wolf. Greg explained to her in simple language about Jake and how if there was any were-DNA on her family tree his alpha seed would activate it. It was only when the neonatal nurse in Cork Maternity Hospital did a gender test at his insistence and it came back as omega, did Eileen go into delayed shock. Greg had to leave on the Monday morning to get back to work. When a social worker came to talk to her and hand over a supply of reinforced baby bottle teats and a pamphlet on how to care for your werecreature child, Eileen refused to see her son again. They treated her for post natal depression, but she still refused to name or hold him. She said she would trade him for a bottle of wine, and the nurses named him Damson because one of them had a husband who made Damson Plum Wine. On Friday evening, stinking of tar and weary from a rush of overtime and pressure to finish their contract without time penalties, Greg walked into the hospital. Eileen was gone home. Damson was ready to be discharged to foster care or into his father’s arms. Donny, Aisling and Eammon’s eldest beta, Siobhan, dealt with the newborn until he shifted at his second full moon. Then Greg took him back. He would raise Damson in Jake’s image, a perfect omega bitch.

Eamonn’s jocular greeting of good morning made Greg come out of his musings. 

“Good for fucking what?” Greg grouched. He stood and stretched, “Seen Damson?”

“Aisling has him.” Eamonn referred to his twelve year old omega daughter. Greg nodded. He thought Eamonn was too easy on Aisling and Keith, his two omegas among his fourteen kits. All the children ran wild. Greg made a note to watch Damson’s behaviour more carefully.

The fox alpha threw a copy of Werewolf News on the chest of drawers, “Legal notices, Greg. Inside the back page.”

“Fuck off, Eamo. Unless I got left a legacy from some snooty London uncle, I don’t give a rat’s ass what’s going on in Pack society.”

“I think you’ll be interested in this one. Clear off your morning after head. Read the New Pack Announcements.”

“Ha! Good One, Foxy Loxy. It must be decades since there was an entry under that heading.”

“Well there is this morning, shit for brains, and there is an Abel on it.”

“Give it to me.” Greg leaned forward to pick up the newspaper as Eamonn snatched it back.

“The Wolf Council of Great Britain and Northern Ireland announces the registration of the Amell-Roché Pack.” Eamonn intoned and pointed at the legal advertisement with a fat finger.

“I can bloody well read it on my own.” Greg growled made to snatch the newspaper.

Eamonn pulled it out of his grasp, “Location: Clachan Mor, Tiree.”

“Where the fuck is that?”

“One of those godforsaken Scottish isles, I think.” 

“Not one of my alpha cousins from London town then.” Greg huffed. A squeal of laughter and running feet passed his bedroom door.

Eamonn put on a newscaster’s voice, “Pack Alpha, Stephen Amell, Wolf.”

“I’ve heard that name.” Greg mused while he stuck his head out into the hallway checking if it was his son.

“It says previously of Richings. He’s that Pack Alpha contender who lost his leg and his mind or something.” Eamonn replied.

“He hardly lost his mind if he is a new Pack Alpha.” Greg responded drily.

“Suppose,” Eamonn allowed. That was as close as either alpha would get to an admittance of being wrong. “Alpha-mate, Aubrey Webb-Amell, omega wolf, previously of Lochgilphead.”

“And he got himself an omega-mate. Fair dues.” Greg set out a pair of track pants and a green t-shirt. He stuffed the rest of Damson’s clothes into a drawer.

“Jesus Christ, you need a fucking mate Greg,” Eamonn ducked a head out the door and spotted one of his daughters, “Thea, go and ask your mother to send over some coffee would you pet?”

“So where is the mystery Abel in all of this?” Greg asked. It would never be his Glasgow dwelling son would it? He had lost track of Jake. Seven years ago he had taken a weekend break from his new job with Vulpine Construction and attempted to break into Millie’s flat. It was occupied by four very frightened students. He’d found Millie’s grave but not Jake. The Wolf Council had no record of him since Greg had registered his gender at birth. There was no mating registered. He wasn’t on the electoral roll or in the phone book. Greg had even risked one of Erskine’s brothels in a mix of dread and hope, but it had been a bust.

“Pack Second, Sebastian Roché, Alpha, wolf, Richings.” Eamonn took the only chair in the room and kicked back his heels. “Third, Colton Benedict, Alpha Hybrid, previously of Haven.”

“Gack! I thought this was a wolf pack.” Greg stuck his tongue out as if he had tasted something bad.

“Third-mate, Willa Holland-Benedict, Omega Hybrid, of Donovan Lynx Pride. They mix it up don’t they? Must be a modern thing. Pack members; Kate Cassidy, Beta Wolf, Penzance, Emily Bett Rickards, Omega Hybrid of Glasgow, Jake Abel, Omega Wolf, previously of Glasgow. The generational requirement is met by the impending birth of the Pack Alpha’s first pups.”

The bundle of his own clothes that Greg was transferring to the other drawers fell in a heap to the floor.

“Greg. Greg?” Eamonn’s shouts were ignored. The fox smacked him upside his head.

“What? Could it be him?”

“How many other unmated omega wolves by that name do you think there are in Scotland?”

“Why is he on an island? Where has he been for the last sixteen years? Don’t look at me like that. I know I didn’t actively search for him but I went to Glasgow. I tried. You bring me that copy of Werewolf News because I look at the mating notices every week. Fuck, I look at the death notices too. I never expected to find him in a New Pack Announcement.” Greg bent down to pick up his clothes. “I bet he is still pretty, willowy and respectful.”

“Be prepared Greg. He’s probably barren and hunched. He is last on the list. The Alpha-mate must need a nanny for those pups.”

Greg growled and thumped the bedstead with his fist. “My son will not be another omega’s bitch. If he is dried up, I’ll give him a role here. You always say I need an omega to take care of me and Damson. My own blood can do it. Unmated omegas should care for their elderly parents. That is the pack way.”

“You are hardly elderly Greg. He might have been friends with this Aubrey for many years. He may have volunteered to be the pack child carer.”

“Wait till you see him Eamo. Your Donny is an example to those modern omegas, but I raised that boy like a Tensure example.” 

Aisling knocked and came in with the coffee. “Mother says he has lunch prepared when you are ready.”

Greg looked at the omega fox and grinned, “Aisling pet, you’re good on the computer?”

“Yes, alpha.”

“When you go back to your rooms, find me a cheap flight to Glasgow. I’ll be over once I’ve packed a bag. Eamo, any chance of a lift to the airport?”

“Sean will give you a ride to the airport. He has only been dying for a reason to slip out and explore the city. Are you sure about this?”

“As much as I’ll ever be.”

“Okay then. I’ll ask Donny to make up another room.”

“Thank you, but a pallet here will be perfect if you can spare one.”

“What will you do if he won’t come?”

“He’ll come. I’m his father.”


	2. Dark of the Moon. Late May. Tiree. Part One.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Jake moaned in pleasure. Sweat rolled down his face. He arched his back and thrust upwards trying to take more of his alpha. Sebastian twisted his hips in a figure of eight, working him open like no human and few wolves had ever needed to do. Jake panted under his alpha’s praise and raked his nails into the sheet.

“So good. Such a good boy. Look at you, opening up for me. Pulling me in, made for me, my Jake.” Sebastian jerked forward, his knot only slightly swollen. “Take me in, sweetie, come on now, you can do it.”

Another wave of slick spasmed Jake’s guts. His cock bumped red, hard and untouched, come dripping slowly onto the sheets as Sebastian’s wide girth milked him on every motion. 

Jake was good. He was always always good. The praise, the stimulation, Sebastian’s hand rubbing circles on his back, and the insistent pressure of the knot on his rim sent him into a white out orgasm. As he came hard and screaming “Alpha,” his body opened up and Sebastian slid in to the hilt. The alpha curved over Jake’s spine wrapped his arms around his body and pulled them over onto their sides. Knotted and being filled by wave after wave of Sebastian’s come, Jake sank back into the taller wolf’s body.

Sebastian stroked the damp hair from his face and then nuzzled into his ear, “My darling boy, my Jake, so good for me. When we are mated we will do this on your heat and I’ll put my pups in your pouch and your swollen belly will show everyone that you are mine.”

“Yours.” Jake murmured blissfully. There was nothing he wanted more in all the world. To be trusted to carry your alpha’s pups was the highest honour for any omega. He knew he kneeled more precisely than any of the others, who seemed to only take to the floor in idle pleasure. He took pride in walking a measured half step behind Sebastian, disguised for his friends who didn’t understand, but holding onto his alpha’s elbow. He kept their room sparkling and had embroidered Sebastian’s initials on the wolf floor cushion that he longed to spend hours sitting curled upon under the alpha’s desk. He had never enjoyed his life so much. From a poor and fraught childhood, to his father’s abandonment, his mother selling his services, the nightmare of life at Erksine’s and his years under the bridge, he had never had the luxury and peace of being able to submit and live under an alpha-mate. At the same time Alpha Stephen had given him a role, a standing in their new pack. While Sebastian was pack manager, Jake was trusted with the responsibility of running the house. He had the support of his pack and the love of his alpha. He counted his blessings as he snuggled back into Sebastian’s arms and let his alpha’s hot breath warm his skin, seep in and settle into his blood and his heart.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Jake checked the dining room over one last time. He bent sideways checking along his eye line for dust or smears on the highly polished oval dining table. Stephen had wanted a round table. The sea facing room was large but not enough to accommodate a circular twelve seater. Jake had left the extra leaf out of the table for this evening. There would be no guests, meaning Tyler et al., tonight. It was the dark of the moon, the night of their second pack meeting in their new home. 

Jake arranged the eight chairs so that Stephen could sit at the narrower top near the door to the hall. He had used soup bowls to hold tortilla chips and dotted ramekins of sour cream and guacamole between them. There was a tall jug of iced water and a decanter of Sebastian’s merlot. 

“Seen Willa?” Colton, in his overalls with his dark hair plastered to his head, breezed into the room.

“No Alpha,” Jake said lowering his eyes and his chin, just a respectful fraction. 

“Huh, guess I’d better shower the smokery scent off before we meet up?” Colton saw Jake’s offerings, “Ooh can I snag a chip?”

“Yes, Alpha,” Jake nodded. He watched Colton pull a chip through his neatly mounded sour cream with a wince. He wished the young fisherman hadn’t wanted to ruin the perfect display.

“You know, I wish you’d call me Colton, it is my name.” Colton sounded weary.

Jake was mortified. Colton had asked him before, but hadn’t made a big deal of it. He could feel a blush rising, “Of course, Colton, thank you.”

Colton clapped him on the shoulder as he went off to shower and find his mate, “Good, no need for formality between pack mates, hey Jake?”

Jake shook his head. He followed Colton into the hall. The alpha took the stairs two steps at a time. Jake ducked into the kitchen at the back of the house and got a fork. Back in the dining room he made matching swirling designs on each dip, covering up the imperfection from Colton’s taste. 

“Hey Jacob!” Ems called, the first to arrive for the meeting, “Wow. You have the place lovely. And we get snacks this time. We must have done something good to get treats.”

“I thought some little food would be better. Remember how ravenous they all were after the first meeting. How are you? How was your first day back at work?” Jake asked. He thought she looked tired. Ems had gone into her first heat of the year, months late, and it had been a strange seethe. Jake and Willa had tended to her in the old stable. It was converted to living accommodation by the previous owners and was now their seclusion den/visitor annex. All the first day they sponged her down and supplied various toys. But they couldn’t get her temperature to drop and the dildos didn’t sate her. On the second day, Willa had school. Ems was raving with fever. Jake called in Katie, their new pack mate and GP. Katie had driven over to the surgery in Baugh and come back with medication. She would have preferred to admit Ems to the Oban Were Clinic but her pheromones were at full blown heat. Whatever Katie did, she stopped the heat, but Ems had been three days resting in her own room until she was well enough to return to work.

“I think the boss went easy on me,” Ems admitted, “I was sitting on my ass dusting ornaments and glassware all day.”

“Good thing too,” Jake gave a rueful smile, “I still think you should have stayed out longer. What will you do if the next heat is as bad?”

Ems made a grab for his hand and a weird expression came over her features.

Jake opened his mouth to ask what was wrong, but she schooled her face into a smile, as the door opened and Aubrey came in leaning on Katie’s arm. He still wasn’t wearing shoes, despite having a bandage on his left foot from a broken glass cut. Stephen had bought him satin slippers in various shades of blue and grey but the young omega had only consented to wear them outdoors when Katie spelled out the consequences of blood poisoning on his pregnancy. 

“Don’t stop gossiping on my account.” Aubrey gave a tinkling laugh, “Ems, why don’t you have a seat beside me? You look as tired as I feel.”

Jake moved to pull out the seat beside Stephen’s for his mate. Ems and Katie helped ease him down to sit. Aubrey adjusted his small frame and six month triplet sized baby bump until he was comfortable. Jake kicked himself that he had forgotten Aubrey’s foot stool but he found it in the sitting room. He carefully raised the alpha-mate’s tiny feet to rest on the cushioned stool.

“I feel like the Queen of Sheba.” Aubrey joked, “Get up here Jake, you know I find it weird when you’re slouching on the floor.”

Jake licked his lips and stood up. He forgave Aubrey his jest. Jake had never slouched on the floor in his life. He’d slouched plenty against walls and bridges touting for business but that didn’t mean he forgot his training. He smoothed down his black trousers and asked if they wanted a glass of water.

“I’ll get them.” Ems jumped up.

A smile broke over Jake’s face. He heard Sebastian and Stephen’s fast paced chatter outside the door before they came in. Sebastian grinned when he saw Jake. Colton and Willa followed the Alpha and Second. Sebastian took Jake’s hand and led him to the other end of the table. Without direction to do so, everyone took their seats.

“You outdid yourself,” Sebastian whispered across the divide between their seats.

Jake preened and sat taller in his chair.

“Right.” Stephen projected his voice as a way of getting everyone’s attention. He held a page typed with a few lines in his hand, “I’ve learned from our chaotic but enjoyable first try at this that Grandfather’s dreaded agendas at pack meetings did have merit.”

Jake saw Sebastian throw his eyes up to heaven, but Stephen ignored it.

“You know you all can come to me at any time, you don’t have to wait for our monthly meeting, but I am putting in the traditional ‘Any Other Business’ at the end so that we have an open forum for any concerns.” Stephen paused and looked around the table. When no-one commented he continued, “I have only three items, then Katie wants a word. Firstly I had a meeting with Rob and Ty this morning.”

Colton and Willa nodded. They obviously knew about this already.

“I have negotiated that the profits from Colton’s fish van will come to our pack for the summer. In turn that money will be used to fund Colton and Willa’s living expenses when they go to college in Oban in September. Colton’s grandmother has already paid the fees for Colton’s deferred degree course. She is also willing to pay for Willa’s childcare course.”

“If I get the grades in my exams.” Willa interrupted.

“You’ll do fine,” Stephen reassured her. “When Matt takes over driving the van in September, all profits will go to Haven, even if Colton helps out at the weekend or over the Christmas break.”

“That seems fair,” Sebastian commented, “What about the cost of running the van?”

“I did think of that Seb. The fuel, maintenance, etc. will continue to come out of Haven’s fishery account.”

“Dad also said he will ask Ty to buy us a used car for Oban,” Colton added, “My college is three miles out of town but Willa’s campus will be beside Lorn Hospital.”

“Interpack co-operation, I like it.” Sebastian lifted his glass of wine as a toast to Colton.

Stephen cleared his throat, “You will have to loosen your grip on our bank account too, Sebastian. We are purchasing the commuter plane tickets so that Colton and Willa can spend Friday to Sunday evenings here.”

“Of course,” Sebastian inclined his head. Jake watched his alpha, admiring his face crinkles of happiness and the way he held his glass between his fingers. He longed to shift to wolf and have those fingers curl into his pelt, or perhaps use his own fingertips to trace baby steps from the v-neck of Sebastian’s top on his alpha’s skin up to his collar bone and then be permitted to leave a trail of kisses. 

Sebastian glanced across to him and sniffed the air. Jake tried to clench back the slow release of slick that his fantasy had evoked. Sebastian’s hand rubbed slow sensuous pressure onto his thigh. Jake wet his lips and tried to concentrate on what Alpha was telling everyone. Something about quotes from artisan carpenters for new sash windows and from a builder to convert the mezzanine storage in the garage to an office room. Originally the sitting room was going to be Stephen and Sebastian’s office, but when the attic was converted from play room to the Pellegrino mates’ visiting bedroom, the downstairs former B&B reading room was the only choice for family den.

“Jake.” Stephen captured the omega’s attention.

“Yes Alpha.” 

“I’m increasing the household budget. Aubrey needs omega maternity clothes. Also I would like you to invite Tyler and family over for a formal meal on their return from Wiltshire. Also after the next meeting Jensen’s Texan friends will be here and I want us to host a party to welcome them too. If you need more funds there shouldn’t be a problem.”

Jake nodded. His mind already racing on what he could do, and wondering if he could enlist Misha’s help when the beta would be one of those invited. 

“Sebastian can be sommelier, but if you want to go as far as Tattinger, cousin, you can use your own bucks.” Stephen teased.

“No problem, Lambrusco and Vin de Pays for the guests you say?” Sebastian laughed.

Stephen rolled his eyes, “A nice Chablis and a Fleurie will do fine, or whatever you and Jake come up with to match the menu. Also Jake, do you want to restock the annex for your heat?”

“Ahem, I.... I dunno, Sebastian?” Jake floundered.

“Darling,” Aubrey put a hand on Stephen’s arm, “I think Jake and your cousin should discuss that in private, and find out what Jake wants to do.” He added pointedly, narrowing his eyes at the Pack Second.

Sebastian’s arm around his shoulders steadied Jake’s ragged breathing. He didn’t know what Sebastian wanted. If the alpha wanted to breed him, it would be an unimaginable honour. If Sebastian wanted to wait until they were mated, then that would show great restraint and respect for Jake.

“We’ll have a chat, won’t we sweetheart?” Sebastian confirmed.

Jake gulped and nodded. He’d really like the meeting to be over now, so he could curl up against Sebastian’s leg. If the others had disapproving glares, then he could stay in human form and use Sebastian’s knee as a pillow.

“I’ll hand over to Katie.” Stephen nodded to the blond beta wolf.

“Oops,” was the first thing she said, as she licked guacamole from her lips, “Jake’s snacks are too good. First I want to repeat with even more feeling what I said at our first meeting. Thank you. Thank you all for welcoming me into your pack. When the NHS advertised a vacancy for a Were-physiology trained doctor for the Lower Hebrides, I jumped at the challenge, as you all know. Coming to Tiree and finding a new Wolf Pack to take me in was more than I could have hoped for when I was stuck in my Falmouth human only practice.”

“We are very glad you are here,” Aubrey smiled, “Me especially with my three pups on the way.”

“They like you too.” Stephen added.

Katie raised an eyebrow, “I’m sorry alpha. My old Pack Alpha didn’t have the mind connection. You can tell?”

Stephen laughed, “The boys get... it’s hard to translate the emotion...tranquil when you examine Aubrey. Wouldn’t you say sweetheart?”

“Well behaved,” Aubrey insisted, “They seem to know, or Alpha can transmit to them, that you are there to help.”

“Wow.” Katie blew a huff of amazement, “It is really special to have that. You are truly blessed Aubrey.”

“I know,” the young omega smiled up at Stephen, who tilted his head down to peck his mate’s cheek.

Katie continued, “I asked Stephen when I got back from Baugh if I could have a few minutes of your time. Emily Bett wanted everyone to be told together.” 

The mood changed from playful to grave. Jake got a lump in his throat. He thought he knew what was coming, he just hoped it wasn’t something worse, some terrible illness or condition that his friend was suffering from.

“A few days ago, Ems had her last heat.”

Jake sobbed aloud. He couldn’t contain it. Looking over he saw Ems chewing on her bottom lip. Her glasses had slipped down her nose and her eyes were wet behind them. Willa was gripping Colton’s bicep. Aubrey had his hands over his belly, in a move Jake knew had been pure instinct. 

Katie paused a moment and took a sip of water, “Do you want me to continue Ems?” 

The omega nodded.

“Modern medicine is much better equipped, however Emily Bett’s years on black market heat sups have compromised her ability to produce the natural easing down hormones.”

Jake nearly fainted. His friend had only been on sups while they worked Kingston Bridge. Jake had spent twelve years without a heat. What had that done to his body? He steeled himself to be brave and see Katie privately. He needed to ask her if he had damaged himself so much he might not be able to hold Sebastian’s seed.

“I’d like to ask Alpha if he would fund my prescribing the latest hormone replacement drugs on the market for Ems. They are not sanctioned for NHS distribution but I believe they can vastly improve her quality of life and significantly reduce the risk of brittle bones and spinal curvature. They are expensive...”

Stephen interrupted, “It doesn’t matter. Whatever you need, Ems pet. We will find the money.”

“Thank you, Alpha, I knew you’d take care of me,” Ems mumbled, “I guess you are all stuck with me now, I’ll.... I’ll never mate.” She burst into tears.

“Oh Lord,” Willa cried and ran around the table. Jake was hot on her heels. They swamped Ems. Aubrey’s slender hand passed Jake’s face as he tried to get in on the group hug. Stephen bent over them all and kissed the top of her hair. 

“You will always, always, have a place here, Ems.” Stephen spoke with emphasis, “and I know it is too new and raw to say such things, but there are matings between older weres, ones where children are not expected of the union.”

“If you get sick of me you could sell me off to an old gnarled crofter,” Ems gave a broken laugh at her unfunny attempt at humour.

“He’d have to get through me first,” Aubrey joked picking up on Ems need to keep things light, “and I’m very wide at the moment.”

They retook their seats. Jake moved his chair closer to Sebastian. He had a selfish gratitude that Sebastian had finally taken that step in their intimacy and knotted him for the first time to christen their new bedroom when the pack moved in back in April. Jake was older than Emily Bett. He dreaded to think how close he could have been to his final heat. 

When Ems looked composed, Stephen said, “I’m almost loathe to continue as I think a puppy pile in front of a movie might be Katie’s considered medical opinion.” 

“I prescribe a comedy.” Katie smiled.

“But all the same... Does anyone have Any Other Business?” Stephen asked.

“I think we should get Tyler a gift.” Aubrey said.

“What? Why?” Colton asked with his mouth full of tortilla chips.

“You know we virtually gave the cats, and raven, the attic in thanks for finding the house,” Sebastian raised his eyebrows.

“I think that going to Wiltshire with Eric and facing down his attacker merits a little something.” Aubrey responded.

“We will have a look when we go to Oban,” Stephen said giving his assent to his mate’s idea.

“I have a point for consideration.” Sebastian said, “The headmistress in Cornaigmore called to see me. The school has wanted for many years to do field trips to our beach during the autumn grey seal pupping. The Macintoshes denied it as too disruptive to their Bed and Breakfast guests. She asked me for permission.”

“I am not too sure about having troops of school kids traipsing around the territory,” Stephen said cautiously, “And our sons will be born.”

“Alpha, we are not rowdy delinquents.” Willa said in defence of her school friends.

“I know, but...” Stephen thought for a moment, “Perhaps we could have a specific time period for their visits, so Aubrey will be able to avoid or engage with them as you wish, darling.”

“I think that is a good idea. We want to be part of the community too.” Aubrey nodded.

“I think...” Jake bit his lip.

“Yes?” Stephen encouraged.

“I think,” Jake started again, “maybe Colton will agree, that Claire should have first dibs on the seal pup viewing.”

“Oh my god, Angus would have loved to come with the infant school to see the fluffy pups” Colton said enthusiastically. “If the Haven school has first access that would be amazing, and then Angus and Lear can still come with Cornaigmore when they are scheduled.”

Stephen laughed, “Your brothers will be welcome anytime. We’ll need to do some research. Colton, as our budding marine scientist, would you take on finding out about the guidelines on contact with wild seal pups.”

“No problem, Alpha.” Colton grinned.

“Last item before we adjourn to the sitting room.” Stephen paused, “Sebastian and I have been invited to the annual Wolf Pack Congress in London. If you can think of anything you want me to raise, ask, find out about, or do, please come and let me know.”

“I already know my first priority.” Sebastian gave an evil grin.

“I don’t think I want to know,” Stephen said as he stood up and helped Aubrey to his feet.

“I’m going to spit in Joseph’s drink when he isn’t looking.” Sebastian sounded tremendously pleased with his idea.

“Oh Luna, help us, we’ll be thrown out before we are even accepted.” Stephen laughed, “We’ll have to be very sure no-one is looking.”

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Jake sat at the kitchen table with a hot mug of tea. He almost had the pack house to himself. Stephen and Aubrey were on the floor above having a noisy nap. Jake grinned thinking of the reaction on poor Cora’s face before she bolted for home. The local girl, who previously worked for the Macintoshes, came in every morning for two hours. Her duties hadn’t changed much since the guesthouse. She vacuumed, mopped, cleaned bathrooms, tidied away breakfast and the kitchen ware from the previous night. The rest of the housework was parcelled out. Everyone took care of their own bedrooms. Aubrey took charge of the garden, with Colton doing the heavier grunt work outside. Willa did most of the laundry. Ems cooked the evening meal most nights, with assistance. Katie had long hours at the GP surgery but she professed an enjoyment for shining surfaces and took on the polishing furniture and window cleaning, which were weekly rather than daily chores. Anything else fell to Jake, but he knew he could ask for help if he needed it. 

Cup of tea drained, Jake washed up the few lunch dishes. Ems and Katie were at work, Willa at school. Colton had gone to sea before dawn. Sebastian had lunched at home but was gone over to Haven to meet with Claire about the seal pup idea.

The doorbell rang. Jake presumed Alpha and Aubrey were lost in their own world. Through the frosted door glass Jake could see the caller was shifting their weight from one foot to the other. He opened the door to Jensen and Conor.

Jensen lifted Conor up and put the kitten into Jake’s arms. “Now, Conor, be good for Jake,” the other omega instructed in a mild tone before walking into the hall, “He’s been a nightmare ball of fuzzy energy all day. Janette and Amelie have him worked up into a tizzy. If Tyler was here, they would listen to him, and he could get them to shift back to kittens, and then Conor could sit on them.”

Jake knew that wasn’t true. Conor was incredibly protective of his smaller but older playmates. Jake thought he had Jared’s type of alpha personality, one that bent towards protectiveness. Watching Conor trying to herd the two wilful beta kittens was hilarious. The twins were at that early unpredictable shifting stage during the latter half of their first year when they continued to spend most time in their were-form but began to learn how to control their ability. By the time they could walk and speak their first words, they would also be able to shift at will. 

“Where are the gruesome twosome?” Jake asked while he shifted Conor into a hold against his shoulder. The kitten meeped a protest in his ear.

“Josie took them. I love the little terrors but I can’t wait for Tyler to get back. And of course when Jared will come in, they will lie on their sides and display their furry tummies for him, or they’ll be in human form and start smiling and goo-ing.” Jensen rolled his eyes.

“Well, he is an alpha. It’s instinct.” Jake led his friend into the kitchen. 

Jensen pulled out a chair and huffed, “It’s nothing to do with being alpha. Might be about being cat, maybe.”

“How come the unexpected visit?” Jake passed back Conor and moved to fill the kettle.

“Thought I’d check in on my favourite wolf pack. Where is everyone?”

“Out, ‘cept Stephen and Aubrey.” Jake pointed at the ceiling.

Jensen gave a knowing head nod. “Jared is at Candles. He’s hanging a couple of canvases. I came along for the trip. He might be some time. The Oban Harbour Master saw his mural at Crossapol and wants a sea based oil for his office. Jared wants to chat to a few of the art group about his ideas.”

“You walk from the village? I didn’t hear a land rover.”

“Yep. Conor got to stretch his legs. Took twenty minutes because he kept pouncing on leaves and insects and his shadow.”

“So, coffee?” Jake asked.

“Please. What’s the news from Amell-Roché?”

There was plenty of news, but it was Ems decision to share her condition. “We are going to invite Eric, Misha and Tyler over when they get back.”

Jensen slapped his knee laughing and had to adjust his hold on Conor, “There is no need to issue an invite to them.”

“We are going to give them a slap up meal,” Jake explained, “I could do with your input.”

“Shoot.” Jensen offered. “Can I let Conor down?”

The grey spotted kitten was making squirming twists.

“No problem.” Jake pulled the kitchen door to be only open a crack, so the baby couldn’t wander off. “I’ve started my shopping list for Oban. Anything fresh or common place we can get on Tiree as usual. Bread from Haven and fish from Haven Bound’s catch. But I need the extras. Pork fillet in creamy mushroom sauce is Tyler’s favourite.”

“I have seen Eric positively orgasmic when Ty gets a fresh side of wild smoked salmon. You could do it on brown bread or melba toast with cream cheese or sour cream for starter?”

“Brilliant. I’m glad I asked you,” Jake made a few notes, adding fresh dill to the list too.

Jensen got a mischievous twinkle in his green eyes, “I think you should get venison...”

Jake barked a laugh, “No way. Stephen wants to invite Mark and I’m not starting that debate again.”

Jensen chuckled, “It was worth a try.”

“You said that deliberately,” Jake accused.

“You got me Jake.”

There was another ring of the doorbell.

“I didn’t hear the car. Jared is never that quick in Candles.” Jensen commented.

Stephen’s uneven step on the stairs was followed by “I’ll get it!”

Jake and Jensen went silent, cocking their ears to listen.

Stephen could be heard apologising to the caller, “I’m sorry. This is no longer a guesthouse.”

Aubrey’s voice from the stairs landing drifted down, “Who is it?”

“It’s alright sweetheart, just a father and son, looking for a room.” Stephen called up.

Jake got curious and stepped out into the hall. Stephen’s body filled the door way. Jake got an impression of a tall older man, or maybe an alpha. Between Stephen and the door frame, Jake could see the little boy. He was on the alpha’s hip with his face turned towards the garden. He had dark hair and was in a dirty green tee and grey track pants with Velcro sandals. He looked about three or four and curved his body in towards his father.

“Alpha I am not looking for a room, I’m looking for my son.” 

Stephen took a half step to the side as if startled by the words.

Jake looked up at the rough toned voice. The alpha’s hair was grey and receding at the temples. His face was lined. His muscled chest not as broad. But he knew.

“Jake?” His father called when he saw him.

Jake tried to wet his mouth but it had dried up. He lowered his eyes and nodded. “Daddy?”

“Is that anyway to greet your father, boy?”

It wasn’t. His father was right. He had forgotten in his shock. He came forward. Stephen smiled and moved out of the way to make room for their reunion. At the correctly prescribed distance Jake dropped to his knees in a single fluid motion. He was dimly aware that Aubrey shouted ‘no’, and that Jensen’s hand grazed his arm in an attempt to halt him. He ignored them and focused on gracefully lowering his forehead to press against the cool clean tiles. He moved his hands until they were parallel to his head and pressed them palm down with his fingers splayed ever so.

“Beautiful.” His father breathed. 

Jake’s heart fluttered in his breast.

“Now Damson, show your brother what a good boy you are.”

Jake saw dirty ankles out of the corner of his left eye. Then next to his own hand were tiny grimy fingers splayed just as his lined up. Jake’s stomach flipped. His mind was racing with disjointed thoughts. Some part of him screamed that Damson’s little hand should not be there, that the child’s head should not be pressed onto the floor. It felt like some part of him was shattering into pieces.

“Such pretty and well behaved boys.” His father praised.

“You have not introduced yourself,” Stephen said in glacial tone.

“Jake get up.” Aubrey said from behind Jake’s feet.

Jake swallowed and concentrated on maintaining perfect poise. Aubrey was his alpha-mate but this was his father, finally eventually after all these years. Daddy had come to find him. He quashed a traitorous defiance that wanted to rage at his father for leaving him, and for not coming to get him when his mother died.

Above his head his father introduced himself and the cutesy omega next to him as Jake’s brother. Stephen completed the formal introductions for himself and his mate, then asked in a growl, “What do you want?”

“I’ve come to offer my boy a place in my house. I need a mother for Damson. There is no need for Jake to remain here. He can come home with me.”

Stephen full on back of the throat howled. Jake could see his father take a step back. Aubrey’s bare feet slapped on the tiles. Jake knew the omega was wrapping his body around Stephen. 

“This is my pack and I will speak in terms you understand. Jake is my wolf. You get it?”

Jake could hear his father’s throat gulp. The wolf connection was sending hot waves of outrage from Stephen. Jake could feel a cool stream of worry that held a tang of Aubrey. He tried to send back that he didn’t want a fight, and that he was OK, but he thought the latter message could have been blurred by his inner turmoil.

“Of course, Alpha Amell.” His father’s voice was silkier now but Jake knew it was the one he used to put on when he was trying to contain his anger with his Mum. “This is your territory. It has been sixteen years since I saw my boy, I hope you might understand a father’s desire to reclaim his family.”

“The decision must be Jake’s.” Stephen insisted. A plea in his mind from his Alpha to stand up made Jake jittery inside. He felt pulled like taffy between his Pack Alpha, his father and his training.

“Perhaps we could talk about this like civilised wolves.” Aubrey politely suggested. “Perhaps Alpha Abel and little Damson would care to stay with us this evening, meet Sebastian, and discuss what Jake wants.”

“Your bitch has a point.” Greg conceded. Jake could see a shake in Stephen’s bad leg and marvelled that he hadn’t punched his Dad’s lights out for calling Aubrey a bitch. “Sebastian is your Pack Second yes? I read it in the announcement.”

“He is courting Jake.” Jensen added.

“Who are you, Omega, where is your mate? And what is that?” Greg pointed towards Conor with his toe.

Jensen’s voice was strong and powerful. Jake was awed at his friend, who he knew could suffer from anxieties, “I am Jensen Padalecki of Haven. My mate is Alpha Werecat and this is my son Conor. He is not a That. He is my Alpha hybrid son.”

“My compliments Omega Jensen, you breed well.” 

Conor began hissing and dancing on his toes as if he knew his omega mother was being paid a back handed compliment.

“Alpha Abel, you forget yourself. Jensen is a fellow guest of my pack and entitled to our dignified hospitality.” Stephen tried to remind the older alpha of the formal traditions.

“Jake, Damson, Up.” Greg commanded ignoring the hint to apologise to Jensen.

Jake drew his chin into his body and slid his hands back coming up to his knees. He looked up and saw his father watching his motion in admiration. Damson was doing his best to copy him. He moved to a crouch on the balls of his feet and then stood in one movement. The moment Greg said they could be at ease, Damson scooped up Conor and ran into the corner under the coat rack. Jake blinked at the move.

“Hey hey Damson,” Jensen said with concern, “Are you minding Conor for me?”

A brilliant smile lit up the little boy’s face. He held Conor on his lap and stroked his fur until the baby started to purr.

“How old are you Damson?” Jensen asked.

The child held up four fingers. 

“A big boy.” Jensen smiled.

Damson nodded.

“You want to come chat with me and Conor in the sitting room?” Jensen tried.

Damson put a finger to his lips and went “Shush, Shush.”

“Good boy Damson.” Greg praised, “Seen but not heard, isn’t that right Jake?”

His father wasn’t expecting an answer so Jake stayed silent.

“I will take you up on your offer of a bed for the night, Alpha Amell. Perhaps Jake can show me where to go?”

“Is the visitors’ annex made up, Jake?” Stephen asked.

“Yes, Alpha.” Jake answered.

“Perhaps you can take your father and brother over. I’ll get Seb back here and we can have a talk. OK pet?”

Jake nodded.

“Good.” Greg also nodded, “Now boys, let me see how close you are in wolf form. Shift.”

Jake pulled off his t-shirt and kicked off his jeans. He could see Damson struggling to get out of his top. Aubrey was saying something about waiting until they were in the annex.

“Stop.” Greg barked.

Jake froze, naked.

“Turn around.” 

Jake complied.

“What is that?” Greg’s fingers brushed against the puckered scar on Jake’s lower back.

“I was stabbed.” Jake gulped.

“When? Why?”

“I was mugged a few years back, behind Glasgow Central Station, for my night’s takings. They laid into me, my pack mate Willa found me and helped me home.”

“You worked the streets like Millie?” His father asked in monotone.

Jake wasn’t sure what the right answer was so he went with the truth. “Yes. Mum pimped me out once my heats started.”

Aubrey moved a little closer to him. Stephen was trying to send supportive energy, but it was taking all Jake had not to faint.

“I see. And these?” Greg ran his hand down Jake’s flank over the old white lines.

“Erskine used me as a specialist.” Jake stopped. Only Johnny knew this.

Greg hummed. “I looked for you in the brothels. When I came back. Millie was gone and so were you.”

“I was there,” Jake sobbed.

“Erskine had a price on my head. I couldn’t risk breaching the security around the exclusive rooms. I never imagined he’d keep you there.” Greg’s own voice faltered. He moved his hand to the other side and rubbed Jake’s skin as if trying to scrub off the scars and leave his own scent. “I should have. You were always a perfection and a beauty.”

Tears poured down Jake’s cheeks. The knowledge that his father had come back, had looked for him, still thought he was good, even after finding out he had followed in his mother’s footsteps, it was all too much.

“And you have been breached this morning?”

Jake’s buttocks clenched as his father bent low and scented Sebastian.

“I thought you would be dried up at your age and the nanny for this pack, but you are their whore?”

“No. Daddy.” Jake protested.

“Jake is not our whore.” Stephen roared. “I will ask you to treat your son with respect. We do not judge him or keep him for his past. Jake is a wonderful talented kind wolf.”

“No need to raise your hackles, Alpha Amell. I agree. Jake has many talents to teach young Damson, who will come out of his hiding spot and shift with his brother. Now.”

Jake let his body fall into wolf. It was so welcome he didn’t even register the muscle pull and pop. As wolf he was pure delight at his father’s presence. He lay down and bared his throat for his alpha father, all the time with his tongue lolling happily. Greg shifted to his own giant arctic wolf form and licked the hollow of Jake’s throat before holding his jaws around his neck for a moment. When Greg-wolf stood, Jake followed. Damson, who was white too, wound around Jake’s paws, while Jake snuffled into his father’s side.

_Take your family to the annex, Jake love. Come back soon, pet, I am calling Sebastian home_

Stephen’s words registered with his wolf. His mate was coming back. He could show off his gorgeous alpha to his family. Jake yipped for the other two wolves to follow and headed for the converted stable.


	3. Dark of the Moon, part two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A 6K chapter... longer than I expected, but I hope you will see why I had to continue until the end point... remember we are in Jake's POV... hope you enjoy.

Dressed only in a spare pair of track pants with his bare skinned little brother’s arms wrapped around his neck, Jake tried to sneak back into the pack house and up to the bathroom. His father was having a lie down after his long journey and had given him permission to take Damson for a bath. 

He had his foot on the third step of the stairs when Stephen, Aubrey, Jared and Jensen came out of the kitchen.

“Wait,” Stephen called.

Jake turned round and kept his eyes low as he took the couple of steps back down to the ground level. He tried not to tremble. He felt their eyes judging him for his father’s behaviour and his natural response to it. 

“Jake,” Aubrey looked up at him, “What is that on your face?”

Jake moved sideways to check in the hall mirror. The mark of his father’s fingers from when he grabbed Jake’s jaw and asked him if he enjoyed being a whore. Jake had tried to say that it had been all he had known. He didn’t know how to answer his Pack-Alpha-mate, “Damson needs a wash,” He blurted and fled up the stairs.

Bathing Damson was both a joy and a chore. It was difficult because the only people Jake had ever bathed were clients with a bathroom kink, and the object had not been to wash them. Damson was also in great need of a good clean. However it was a glee and giggle filled hiatus from the stress outside the bathroom. Damson was very ticklish and let out peals of laughter. He splashed the surface of the water with his hands, even as it turned black. Jake had to sit him on the toilet while he drained and refilled the tub. He wondered if his father only ever wiped Damson down with a wet cloth, or maybe he only tongue washed him when they were wolves. 

“Keith has a ducky.” Damson volunteered when he stopped giggling.

“He does?” Jake asked, wondering if he was one of Eamonn’s fox kits.

“Thea has a choo-choo-train.” Damson added thoughtfully.

Jake laughed trying to scrub the black grime from behind Damson’s ears without hurting his baby brother. “What do you have?”

“Daddy!” Damson laughed as if Jake was silly to ask.

“Yes, little pet, but Thea and Keith have a Dad too?”

“mmm-hmm,” Damson nodded and made swirls in the water, “Alpha Eamo, he’s foxy and when Daddy is there he is very bossy with Donny-Mum, but when Daddy isn’t there they are all...” Damson made smacking kissing noises. 

Jake couldn’t help laughing. He reached for a face cloth so Damson could cover his eyes while he washed his hair.

“I’d like a Mummy,” Damson said simply making Jake’s heart twist, “You can be our Mummy, Daddy says, but he says you are my brudder too, like Keith and his brudders and sisters, and that’s real not good.”

“Why?” Jake asked interested in Damson’s thought process.

“’Cause I don’t like it when I don’t know what Daddy means and he gets mad then, you know Jake?”

Jake nodded, biting his lip at the memories of his father enraged.

Damson continued his speech as if he had all these words built up from continually staying quiet, “Like when Daddy says kneel but I don’t know if he wants Little Kneel or Big Kneel. You’re very good at it. Daddy always says be good like Jake. He says my brudder is a really good boy. Are you coming home with us, Jake, to be our Mummy?”

Jake wanted to say yes. He wanted to promise to cuddle this little pup in his arms and never let Daddy hurt him. He paused, “I don’t know yet, baby boy, I like it here.”

“With your pack? Daddy doesn’t have a pack. We live with the foxes but Daddy says one day he’ll get itchy and we will run away. You could run away?”

“No Damson. I couldn’t run away. Stephen, you saw him?”

“He’s nice.” Damson said kicking his leg up to look at his toes. Jake noticed he needed to give there some attention too.

“He is. Stephen is my Pack Alpha. Do you understand?”

“Like Eamo. All the foxes do what he says.”

Jake chewed on his bottom lip as he poured a little of the baby shampoo Tyler had left in the bathroom. As he massaged Damson’s hair he tried to explain, “Like that but he is my Guardian too. Like because Daddy wasn’t there, Stephen is my beloved protector.”

Damson nodded under Jake’s hand. “Tilt your head back, good boy, I’m going to rinse your hair.”

Once his hair was done, Damson stayed in the bath watching the water swirl down the plug hole. 

“I have an alpha courting me too,” Jake said while he wrapped Damson in a too big fluffy towel.

“Courting: An alpha shows an omega they are worthy of attention,” Damson almost had the Tensure quote word for word. Jake was surprised. He was nine before his father had given him the book, but he recognised much of the teachings from the way his father raised him, when his mother wasn’t interfering and insisting Jake stand up for himself.

“Hmm, yeah,” Jake finished the quote in his mind, about if the omega is consistently good they may be lucky enough to become the intended mate of the alpha, only with complete submission will they be claimed. He wished to Luna that he was officially promised to Sebastian. Maybe the threat of his father taking him away would prompt the proposal. Jake got lost in the memory of the romantic and dramatic moment when Eric and Misha had stood up for Tyler in front of Eric’s alpha mother and her threat to take Tyler and the kittens to Wiltshire.

“Brudder?” Damson pulled his thoughts back, “I is dry now.”

“What? Of course,” Jake took a smaller soft towel from the shelf and made a sort of toga for Damson. As he adjusted it at the hem, he noticed the little boy’s skin was scaly around his ankles and between his toes. “Hey, is it itchy there?”

“Sometimes,” Damson admitted and bowed his head. 

“Did you tell Daddy?”

Damson shook his head. Jake knew why. An omega should not complain about trivial discomforts. He scooped the boy up and carried him down stairs. His dirty tee and track pants were gone from the hallway.

“I’ve put the little one’s clothes in for a wash and tumble dry,” Aubrey said, “Come into the kitchen please Jake.”

“I think he has a skin infection,” Jake said to the back of Aubrey’s moonshine hair.

“Oh you poor baby,” Aubrey turned and rubbed Damson’s cheek, making the little wolf blush but lean into the touch, “Would you like a piece of cake? I find cake helps.”

Damson closed his eyes and dropped his jaw. 

Jake laughed, “No baby, not a piece from Aubrey’s hand. You get your own slice.”

“Wow. Amazing, Cake is my favourite,” Damson squirmed out of Jake’s hold and ducked under the table, kneeling with his eyes bright and his hands cupped to receive food. 

“Come out little one,” Stephen called tenderly.

Damson scrambled to obey, standing in front of Stephen with his head bowed, “Yes alpha.”

“Look here,” Stephen smiled, “This is your seat here between me and Jake.”

Damson’s eyes were like saucers. He looked at Jake to check.

“Do you want help getting up?” Jake asked. When Damson held his arms up, Jake lifted him onto the seat. Then Jake cut up a slice of the jam and cream filled sponge.

Stephen watched him and asked quietly, “Do you think he can use a knife and fork?”

“Maybe,” Jake shrugged and moved the plate closer to Damson so he knew he could begin, “he’s not used to sitting at a table.”

“Did you when you were small?” Stephen asked again. Jake could see the others pause in their eating. The only noises were Conor’s loud licking and tongue smacking around the piece Jensen was holding for the kitten and Damson’s humming.

“It was different. Mum and I ate on the sofa in front of the TV. When Daddy was home I sat on the floor at his feet.”

“Like a good boy.” Damson added.

“Yes pet.” Jake kissed the top of his head.

“No, Damson.” Stephen corrected.

Both brothers stared at the pack alpha.

Stephen explained gently to Damson, “It is not good to kneel under the table. We all sit at the table for meals.”

“And we all eat together,” Aubrey added from Stephen’s other side.

“It is different here.” Jake tried to help explain.

“Jake,” Jensen called to get his attention, “It is not. Your father’s rules are the archaic weird ones. Even back at Ackles we all ate at table. Same at Richings and Haven. Ask Stephen.”

“Jen’s right,” Stephen nodded, “There was only one elderly couple back in Canada who had an omega who knelt at meals. And no-one would dream of it at Richings. Callum would claw the alpha’s eyes out.”

“Okay,” Jake said slowly. He wasn’t convinced but wasn’t going to argue. He wasn’t going to point out how they often knelt when relaxing and even at Haven there were kneeling cushions if an omega wanted to take to the floor.

“I understand,” Jensen supplied seeing Jake’s confused expression, “I like to lean against Jay Bird’s leg some evenings and have him stroke my hair. It’s comforting, like you know your alpha is there for you.”

Jake smiled, glad someone got it.

“Me too,” Aubrey added, “But that is something we want, not that we are obligated to do, or is imposed as a way of keeping us in our supposed place.”

“But I like it. I like kneeling,” Jake tried to say, “I’m good at it.”

“Me too. Can I have more cake?” Damson asked.

The back door banged.

“Well who is this vision of chocolate hair and eyes of violet? Jake sweetie, you didn’t tell me you had a prettier brother,” Sebastian’s face was lit up with a beaming smile as he approached the table.

Damson giggled and hid his face behind his hands.

Jake felt tension loosen from his shoulders. “Alpha,” he breathed as he tilted his face up for a kiss, and Sebastian wrapped his arms around him.

“Cake too,” Sebastian robbed a finger full of cream from Jake’s plate, “I had a great afternoon. Claire is thrilled with bringing the infant school to the seal pupping. Mark says he’ll bring his clan over on Friday evening. They will be back in the morning.”

“Sebastian, can I talk with you privately?” Stephen asked.

“Of course Cousin, I’ll be back in a moment sweetie, keep me some cake.” Sebastian called lightly and helped Stephen to his feet.

Jared groaned.

Jensen laughed and told Damson, “My mate thought he would get all the cake and hoard it till we got home, but I made him share it out.”

“He is very big.” Damson said and peered around Jake to look at the kitten now purring sleepily on Jensen’s lap. “Is he Conor’s Daddy?”

“I am,” Jared beamed, “Won’t you come over and say hello?”

“Watch this!” Damson grinned at Jake and slid off the chair. Jake held his breath as Damson stopped between Jared’s long extended legs and the cooker. He began to lower himself with the smooth movement Jake had used for the Greeting Prostration. But Jared’s huge arms caught Damson round the waist and picked him up. The werecat stood and tossed Damson into the air, catching him and letting him go, until the boy got over an almost tearful shock and began to laugh along with Jared’s booming guffaw.

Damson squealed and shouted down to Jake, “I’m very high up.”

“You are.” Jake smiled back at him.

Jared twirled the wolf pup and gave him a peck on the cheek. “You wanna see Australia?”

Damson nodded with his eyes wide.

Jared flipped him over and dangled him by the knees, “What’s it like down under?”

All Damson could manage to say between his hiccupping giggles was “All upside-down.”

“What is going on here?” Greg barked from the back door.

Damson squirmed until Jared reluctantly let him down, then he ran over and wrapped his arms around his father’s leg. Greg absently patted him on the head.

Aubrey stood up, “Alpha Abel, would you like coffee and cake? Please have a seat.”

Greg took Damson’s chair. His younger son dropped to the floor beside him. Jake almost took a spot to kneel on the other side but Alpha and Sebastian came back.

“Greg, this is my Pack Second, Sebastian Roché, and Jake’s suitor.”

Greg stood up and walked directly into Sebastian’s personal space.

Jake’s breath caught at the challenging aggressive move.

“You bed him but he is not your mate.” Greg looked Sebastian up and down and up again, “You will give up your suit. There is no necessity to string Jake along for sexual favours. He is returning to London with me and will care for his brother when I am on the roads.”

“I think you have the wrong alpha,” Sebastian gave a deadly cold smile and flicked at his suit jacket where a fleck of Greg’s spittle had landed, “and the wrong Wolf Pack. Jake will make his own decision. His pack, and I, will support him, but I hope very much he goes nowhere with you grizzled Neanderthal.”

“What did you call me Pup?” Greg’s eyes glowed wolf. Damson whined.

“Alpha,” Aubrey called his mate with false cheer, breaking the tension, “Come sit. Willa will be home soon and she will get to meet Greg and Damson.”

Jake moved chairs so he was able to lean against Stephen’s arm. He took solace in the supportive looks from Sebastian who leaned against the kitchen cupboard with his arms folded. The next hour was awkward and at times Jake didn’t know where to look. When his father was insulting to Willa as a hybrid, she stood up and declared she didn’t have to listen to such rubbish, and went upstairs to study. Soon after Jared and Jensen had to get home and relieve Josie from twin minding duty. Jensen leaned over and whispered in Jake’s ear to stay strong. Jake gave a hushed reply that he would try. 

When Ems and Katie arrived back together, Greg made his excuses to go to phone Eamonn. Jake asked Katie would she take a look at Damson while his father was gone. The doctor took them into the sitting room. Damson had a fungal infection from poor hygiene. She had a cream in her medical bag and gently rubbed it over the infected areas. She was apoplectic when she saw some finger bruises on Damson’s arms and started talking about child neglect and social services. 

Jake caught Damson and ran into the dining room. 

“No.” He shouted when Katie brought Stephen with her.

“Look Jake,” Katie said in a level tone, “I know an omega-pureblood cat Lindsey who is in Argyll social services. I’ve met her a few times since I moved here. She’s helping the Sutherland orphans over on Islay. She’s the social worker I’m arranging for Willa to meet up with in Oban to talk about careers.”

“No.”

“Why pet?” Stephen asked, “Are you afraid of your father or because of all the red tape and trials we had to put up with when I was trying to be Tyler’s guardian?”

“No. They’ll take Damson away from Daddy and hurt him.” Jake pulled Damson closer.

“I don’t want hurt. I’m a good puppy,” Damson stared up at Katie and Stephen but leaned back into Jake.

Stephen used the back of a dining chair for support and crouched down, “You are Damson, I know it.”

Damson smiled shyly at the praise.

“Stephen, help please,” Katie said as she stared at Jake.

The alpha wolf put his other hand on Jake’s knee, “I’m sure Damson would not be harmed.”

“No Alpha,” Jake gulped with trepidation at continuing to argue with his Pack Alpha, “Social workers use omegas.”

“Fucking hell,” Katie hissed, “Did you have a social worker Jake?”

Jake nodded, “Mum... because I stopped school when I started working... but the social worker had a weekly appointment.”

“A human man?” Katie asked, “not that it matters.”

Jake glared. He didn’t want to go into his client list, but they needed to know the danger Damson would be in, “The social worker was, but the truancy officer was a female beta, who taught me to eat pussy.”

Stephen squeezed his knee. Jake thought there was a tear in the alpha’s eye.

“I will hold off for now,” Katie didn’t sound happy about it, “But I am reserving the right to bring Lindsey in if I see the need.”

“Are we alright?” Stephen asked.

Jake nodded. He wasn’t really. He was confused and lurching from one crisis to the next.

Damson blinked up at Stephen, “Can I have more cake?”

Stephen chuffed, “I don’t think we have more, but it is almost time for dinner. Do you like pizza Damson?”

“Yes, alpha, it’s my favourite.” Damson’s tremble of excitement made Jake grin.

“Jake how about you see if Ems has started with toppings for the frozen bases. Damson might like to help too.” Stephen suggested.

Sebastian gave Jake a tight hug and checked they were alright when they got into the kitchen. He sat at the table with a coffee and the new edition of Werewolf News. Damson was in his element. Jake stood him on a kitchen chair so he could put the toppings on the four giant bases. Willa came in and began making a salad next to Ems who was on chopping duty. The girls melted at Damson’s giggles, and when he tasted an olive and dropped it off his tongue onto the floor, or when he sucked on so many sundried tomatoes that they had to take the jar away from him. 

“What a suitable domestic scene,” Greg said with approval.

Jake bowed from the waist, which was acceptable as he was engaged in a domestic task. Damson copied him.

Greg took a seat opposite Sebastian. “Any news?”

Sebastian lowered the paper, “Have a look. I am finished it.”

The atmosphere lost its carefree air. As soon as the pizzas were in the oven, Damson kneeled beside his father.

“I can’t.” Willa averted her eyes and pulled Ems with her to set the table in the dining room.

Despite Stephen’s strong suggestion that Damson have his own seat, Jake managed a middle ground by seating his brother on his lap for their meal. Greg narrowed his eyes at the seated omegas but knew better than to comment on another pack’s rules. There was some talk how long Haven Bound had put out to sea for, if they could get an ice-cream cake for Friday night’s dessert, and Aubrey’s desire to get more bed clothes in Oban, but it could not be said to be a relaxed meal.

Once the pizza was gone, Stephen suggested coffees. Willa and Ems took Damson to watch TV, while Aubrey and Katie brewed up a pot. Jake looked at the three alpha wolves he was left in the room with. He loved them all, his Pack Alpha, his lover and his father. 

“Well boy,” Greg said leaning back in his chair, “Are you coming home?”

Jake took a deep breath and admitted, “I don’t know what to do.”

Greg leaned over and patted Jake’s hand. Jake almost welled up at the affectionate touch. “Your brother needs you. Between us we can raise him right.”

“Excuse me Alpha,” Sebastian interrupted, “What about what Jake needs?”

“He will be with family. Raising Damson is a damn sight more important than whoring or swanning around here with loose posture and a lack of respect.”

A sob broke from Jake’s throat. He couldn’t help it. Did his father really think that, or was he just being cruel?

Stephen stood up and went to the back of Jake’s chair. He rested a hand on Jake’s shoulder. “I will have this discussion remain dignified. I know Greg, that you have had a long journey, and we all have bad days, but please allow Jake to tell us what he wants.”

Jake craned his head around, “I don’t know. What should I do?”

“Well sweetheart,” Stephen smiled down, “I think you should stay here, but I will not make it a command. You must make your own decision.”

“We will support you not matter what you decide,” Sebastian added.

Jake heard that but he was so confused. He could logically see why they wouldn’t tell him what to do, but he wished they would. A little voice in his head wished that Sebastian would insist that he was his intended mate, but maybe the alpha felt the timing was wrong.

“See Jake pup, they don’t want you,” his father crowed.

“No,” Stephen startled Jake by banging his fist on the table, “That is not what I have said. I will not order Jake to remain if he truly wants to leave, but his home is here with us.”

Greg humphed, “Jake?”

“I don’t know Daddy.” Jake hung his head, “I need to think about it.”

“I can wait until Saturday, give you time to adjust, but we will have to leave then to be in time for Eamonn’s new road contract which starts next week.” And with that Greg stalked off and took Damson over to the visitors’ accommodation.

Jake collapsed into Sebastian’s arms.

“You know Jake, I’m surprised our two alpha wolves didn’t wrap you in cotton wool and not let that lupine creep anywhere near you.” Ems said when she came in to check on them after Greg had stormed out.

“I was sorely tempted, Ems.” Stephen huffed, “but I hope we will be able to persuade our dear Jake that this pack is where he is meant to be.”

“Thanks, alpha,” Jake muttered. He felt tossed and torn. After those words he longed to throw himself at Stephen’s feet and vow never to leave. He fiddled with his leather pack bracelet, and his heart almost broke at the idea of ever removing it.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Sebastian was gentle and slow in bed that night. He was careful of Jake as if he was fragile and could crack open. He said he wanted to look at Jake’s eyes and lick his cheeks clean of his tears. He did as promised as he pushed home, full of praise, concern and adoration. Jake wrapped his legs around Sebastian’s waist and threw his head back against the pillows. It was like Sebastian knew he was sensitive and they didn’t knot. Jake was too spent and delicate to clean up their bodies, but Sebastian surprised him with a warm soft cloth and a tender stroking of his thighs and body to remove their come and Jake’s slick. Jake worried that Sebastian may have noticed he was less than one hundred percent present for the mating or that he might have been disappointed that Jake didn’t take care of him in the afterglow.

“I’m sorry Alpha,” Jake muttered into the pillow.

“For what Darling, you have nothing to be sorry for.” Sebastian rubbed his arm and bent to kiss his chest, making a few brief licks to Jake’s nipple.

“I wasn’t, I didn’t give you all of me,” Jake murmured in shame.

“What do you mean?”

“My mind is all tossed and jumpy,” Jake admitted, “You will hate me now, for treating you like a client, and holding back.”

“No, no sweetie, I understand, you are caught between two families. I hope you don’t go.” Sebastian breathed in his ear.

“You do? Really?” Jake felt his heart leap. 

“My poor boy. Come here.” Sebastian joined Jake at the top of the bed and let him curl into his arms. He stroked Jake’s hair until his fears subsided and he was able to drift to sleep.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Jake was seriously annoyed with Katie by Friday morning. Thursday she normally did home visits on Coll and Islay, but she palmed them off to other doctors and stayed home. She seemed to monitor every interaction as she accompanied Greg, Damson and Jake to the beach for the sunny day and into Cornaigmore when they walked to meet Ems. Thursday evening wasn’t so bad. No-one pressured Jake to make any decisions and he enjoyed getting to know his little brother more.

On Friday morning Lindsey McKeon called to ‘see Willa’, but had ‘forgotten’ that the young omega was still in school. Jake glared at Katie while she charmingly asked Greg to use his alpha strength to help move a piece of furniture in her bedroom. Damson was as open and honest with the social worker as he was with everyone. He was proud to show off his posture and positions and wanted Jake to join in to make a game of it. He held up his toes for Lindsey to look at his healing infection, and explained in detail why Daddy had hold his arms so hard because he was in Respect Stance and would wavier. Lindsey looked horrified when Jake explained the hands behind back tip-toed head-bowed pose that could be held when waiting for your alpha’s command or attention. 

Jake was flabbergasted to watch his father backing up in the face of Lindsey’s professional outrage. She told Greg she was writing a report on Damson Abel and would be sending it to Tower Hamlets for the boy to be put on the alert register.

Greg snarled that she was an interfering cat, but it was ineffectual bluster because the experienced social worker only responded by thanking them for their time.

Jake was prepared for an outpouring of his father’s temper, but either he had mellowed or he was striving for his best behaviour. He did say he was going stir crazy in the house, so when Sebastian suggested that he would show Greg and Damson the largest village on the isle, the older alpha agreed. Sebastian took them to get the ice-cream cake in Scarinish and then drove a circuit around the island to show them the beauty of their special place.

Ems had an early finish from work. When she had changed into more comfortable clothes, she rallied Jake and Aubrey to help her with their dinner party meal. Aubrey helped but he wasn’t able to stand all day, so he sat at the kitchen table and did the chopping and prep, chatting to his pups as he worked. He made Jake and Ems laugh, as he described vegetables and mushrooms to the triplets.

Jake had only just enough time to run upstairs and shower. He threw on a silver grey shirt and dark pants. A little lip gloss and having his hair spiked up made him feel prettier and he gave a tension relieving sigh before racing down to join the others.

There was joyful commotion in the hall. Jake arrived in time to see Tyler being lifted up for a hug by Stephen. Eric was grinning behind them with his arm around Misha’s waist. Mark had the kittens, who were in human form, in a twin stroller. 

“You all scrub up well,” Willa laughed.

They did look good. Mark was in a dark brown shirt and slacks. The younger Pellegrinos had black trousers and shirts in various shades of blue. Janette and Amelie had little blue tunic dresses, which could be easily climbed out of without catching a claw if they shifted. 

Jake came forward to congratulate Tyler and was caught in an embrace by Eric. Eyes wide he was passed from Eric to Misha to Mark, who slung his arm around Jake’s shoulders, keeping him from running off. 

“Alpha Amell,” Eric said proudly when everyone had backslapped and hugged him, “Let me introduce my daughters, Janette and Amelie Pellegrino.”

“Eric was amazing!” Tyler trilled, “He wouldn’t let that alpha intimidate or sneer at me and flames almost came out of his eyes as we all signed the adoption papers.”

Eric smiled and added, “Alpha Worthy’s presence as Feline Council overseer helped.”

Tyler moved from Stephen to snuggle under Eric’s arm, “No, Tiger it was you and Mish too standing beside me.”

Jake could see his father leaning against the sitting room door jamb, observing silently, radiating disapproval. He took some strength from Mark’s hold on his shoulder and ignored his father. Instead he asked Tyler, “What was it like in Wiltshire?”

“Their pack is like an army camp in the middle of beautiful countryside and the pack house is huge. Enormous.” Tyler gasped.

“As big as Richings I wonder.” Stephen commented. “Won’t you come in and meet Jake’s father and brother.”

There was a pause for introductions before they headed in to eat. Stephen gestured to Mark as Haven Second to take the seat at the opposite end of the extended table, but Mark smiled slyly and pulled that chair out for Tyler. Greg gaped at the omega seated in such a position of honour. Jake planned for Damson to have his lap again, but he had reckoned without the charms of the identical tots. Damson danced around the stroller while Misha got them out and settled in their high chairs. The little wolf ended up on Misha’s lap for the meal.

The smoked salmon went down well. Jake was pleased to see Eric taking second and third portions. He enjoyed Sebastian’s story of how he had sourced the wild organic fish and arranged for it to be sent over on the ferry.

Ems had made Tyler’s favourite pork dish and she co-opted Katie to help serve it up. The main course went down a treat with many complements for Ems’s cooking. 

The conversation lagged and everyone could hear Damson telling Misha all about his friends in London and how he was going to be the best kneeler ever. Misha cringed and Damson noticed asking his new friend if he didn’t like kneeling.

“The cat is a beta, Damson.” Greg corrected his youngest.

“Actually Alpha Abel, I have been trained in positions and obedience.” Misha said with his head held high, “I was lucky enough to have good friends and fine mates to help me recover.”

“Recover?” Greg sneered, “You are beta but an omega must know their place, under their alpha’s mastery.”

There was silence. 

“Is that truly your opinion?” Mark asked icily.

“Of course,” Greg leaned back and took a drink of his Chablis. “You, Alpha Mark and Sebastian here are close to my own age, you must know the traditional and tragically disregarded standards for omegas. My boy was raised as Tensure...”

Mark made a gulping almost cawing noise. 

Greg did a double take at the eerie vocalisation.

Eric put a hand on his father’s arm, “Don’t shift, Dad.”

“I am not going to shift, Eric. I am going to give this wolf with the mind of an infant some instruction of my own.” Mark seethed.

“Who are you calling an infant? The only child’s minds here are the children and the omegas.” Greg continued to dig a hole for himself. Jake gripped the edge of the table unable to move and frozen by the confrontation.

Mark slammed his hand down on the table. Although he had promised Eric, his fingers ended in talons.

“What sort of freak hybrid are you?” Greg snarled.

“One that you will hope you never met,” Mark stood.

Greg copied him. “All this bluster for some worthless omegas.”

“My mother was an omega.” Mark fumed.

Greg shrugged his disregard.

“A Tensure raised omega,” Mark continued.

“You understand so,” Greg smiled again, “the grace and beauty of a properly submissive wolf, or whatever your mother was. Did your father follow the teachings?”

“My father... My father was the instigator of the long campaign to ban Tensure. My mother was tortured, Alpha Abel, she was a child raised in a confinement cell. Do you wish that for your sons?”

“You exaggerate. The cells were banned before later editions of the book, after the Marches cat pride revoked its support for their continuance.”

“Are you accusing me of lying?” Mark’s eyes turned corvine.

Greg growled at the threat and transformed to his giant white wolf, knocking back his chair and ripping his clothes.

Stephen stood up and roared, “This is my pack. I will not tolerate violence.”

Jake’s arm was tugged by Mark. He followed the pull and found he was against the wall with Damson, with Mark standing in front of him. Greg was still wolf with his teeth bared. Sebastian hovered to the older wolf’s right. Stephen stood at his left. “Shift back, Alpha Abel, or my second and I will be forced to deal with you in our wolf forms.”

Greg shook his body and shifted back. “Your pack.”

He gathered his clothes. 

“I’ll get you a robe Father.” Jake offered.

“No need, Jake.” Greg tossed his head and gather his ripped items, “Damson and I will be in our rooms. We all leave in the morning.”

“You do not have to go.” Stephen huffed and let out a breath, “You are Jake’s family. You will always have a place here as our guests.”

“You expect me to stay where my values are treated as dirt. No thank you.” Greg spat.

“Damson is welcome to remain.” Stephen said. Aubrey stepped up and slipped his hand into Stephen’s, nodding his agreement.

“Please,” Jake ran across the room and dropped to his knees, “Please Daddy, leave Damson with me. I’ll take care of him for you. You can come and see him when you’re not working. I won’t let anything bad happen to him, or the social workers take him, please.”

Greg stopped. “You can’t be sure of that Jake boy. I doubt they would let an omega raise a child alone. He is safer with me. We’ll take our chances with London, and if they try and take him I’ll move on.”

“Alpha Abel,” Aubrey interrupted politely, “If you would permit Damson to join his brother in the pack, then he would have the protection of our Pack, and the social workers will have no cause to complain.”

“You have a remarkable mate,” Greg blinked as he paid a rare compliment to Stephen. “I will consider it. Jake I want you to come home with us, but I am beginning to see where you decision will fall. Come on Damson, say goodnight to the pureblood babies, and your brother.”

Damson kissed the twins, who tried to pull his hair. He let Tyler give him a peck on the cheek. He hugged Misha and ran over to hug Stephen’s leg. Then he grabbed onto Jake until Greg had to peel his hands away from Jake’s top. 

“Until morning.” Greg turned and left.

Jake thought he might collapse, but Mark and Sebastian helped him to his seat. Like magic Willa appeared with the ice-cream cake, which Misha began to critique making Tyler laugh and steal spoons off Misha’s plate when he wasn’t looking.

After the meal, Tyler and Jake curled around each other on the sofa. Jake confessed to his friend that he still was unsure because of Damson. 

“I don’t want to go, Tyler, but I don't want to leave Damson with Daddy... I know that the social services alert is there now... so they will check on them.”

Stephen, who was in one of the armchairs, said simply, “You must do what will make you happiest.”

“Please don’t go back now Jake” Tyler whispered, “Ems and Jensen have been saying how far you have come. Perhaps your father will go but Damson will stay.”

“Oh Luna, I hope so.” Jake prayed.

Someone must have been listening because there was banging on the hall door at dawn. Jake hadn’t slept a wink. He had been lying on his back staring at the ceiling when the noise came. He jumped out of bed, with Sebastian racing to catch up with him.

“Are you packed?” Greg asked when Jake opened the door.

“No.” Jake licked his lips.

“That is your decision.” Greg said plainly.

“It is.” Jake nodded, glad to sense Sebastian behind him.

“Then take him.” Greg turned round and picked up Damson who was in wolf form. “My job runs for the summer. I will come back then.”

“Thank you Daddy,” Jake said holding his brother close and burying his nose in his soft coat.

“You were always a good boy, Jake. The best omega. I trust you with him.”

Jake blinked back tears as his father turned and began to walk toward Cornaigmore without another word or a backward glance.


	4. Gibbous Moon June - Part One Waxing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No serious angst warnings this time.

Although he was trying to write one of the more enjoyable chapters of his autobiography, Stephen’s thoughts were distracted. His fingers flew over the keyboard describing the first free weekend from his Leeds University degree course, and how welcoming his grandfather had been. It was bittersweet to recall. Julian Richings had been a ruthless businessman and an authoritarian Pack Alpha, but he had great affection for his prodigal grandson, and Stephen had returned that love. It still bit deep that the old wolf was no longer with them. Stephen leaned back in his seat thinking of his cousins and former pack members, wondering if Joseph would ever get his act together and be the Pack Alpha that Richings needed.

When Stephen had challenged for Pack Alpha he didn’t truly know what the role meant. He knew, on the surface, and he was ready and willing to take over from Alpha Julian, but he did not think any of the challengers knew the mantle that would fall on the victor’s shoulders. It was a mantle he wore as head of his own pack. The responsibility for the lives of the wolves and hybrids in his care settled on him. It was a profound duty and not an obligation he took lightly. What it was not was a burden. It was a joy to be trusted and supported by all his pack members. When Stephen fled Richings with only Mr Guffy for company, he was disorientated and in desperation. The only long term option he could see was as a lone wolf. He shuddered thinking of it. During his months under Kingston Bridge they all had forged a proto-pack that became the seedling of his own Wolf Pack. In ten days time he and Sebastian would leave for London to present themselves as representatives of Amell-Roché. They would stand proudly in front of the alphas of ancient venerable packs and be accepted as the newest council members. It felt like a dream. His life had such a dream-like quality at times that Stephen would ask Aubrey to pinch him. To which Aubrey would giggle and kiss him instead. Stephen then would tease Aubrey for being a disobedient omega, and Aubrey would either bite him or smack his ass. 

As Stephen looked over to their bed, there was a tentative knock on his bedroom door. He clicked save, not wanting to lose the paragraph even though it needed heavy editing. He checked that Aubrey was still dozing, curled on his side which was the most comfortable position at the moment. His unborn sons were sleeping too, Stephen catching hints of dreams of love and warmth. 

“Come in,” he called. He hoped it wasn’t Sebastian again. His pack second had appeared red faced and sheepish about an hour earlier. Sebastian had phoned his omega mother, Callum, and relaxed into a moan. Seemed Damson sleeping on a fold out bed in their room was curtailing Sebastian and Jake’s sex life. They had done no more than snuggle over the last six nights since Greg left without his younger son. Also the little omega needed a nightlight because he was afraid of the dark. Callum had ripped into Sebastian and told him in no uncertain terms what he thought of his son’s whining. He did suggest that once Damson was settled he could have his own room, or have ‘sleepovers’ with other pack members giving Jake and Sebastian some private time. Stephen could see Aubrey turning his back on Sebastian in disgust. Stephen advised Sebastian to talk to Jake about maybe finding some alone time during the day.

This time it was Jake’s head that appeared around the door. He saw Aubrey’s sleeping form and whispered if he could talk to Stephen. The Pack Alpha stood and stretched. He did his ankle circle physiotherapy motion with his left leg, then followed Jake out onto the landing at the turn of the stairs. 

“I want to ask you what I should do, about Damson.” Jake scuffed his toes against the carpet.

Stephen looked at his dear pack omega while he waited for him to continue. He thought Jake looked thin and drawn. He was paler. The stress of the previous week had taken its toll. Jake was trying to do his best for his adorable little brother.

“In the morning, Alpha,” Jake looked up, “Damson wants to do his exercises. You know, the kneeling and stretching and stuff. I can do them with him, and I know Daddy will expect Damson to be even better at them when he comes back.”

“But?” Stephen asked with raised eyebrows.

“It doesn’t feel right.” Jake dropped his head again, “I feel horrible and Sebastian doesn’t like it, and I don’t want Damson to learn to be like me.”

“Oh Jake,” Stephen reached out and Jake threw himself into the embrace. Stephen could feel the tremble of Jake’s nerves and tried to send support and affection through the bond. “I think Damson would be a very fine wolf if he learns to be like you; strong, kind, honourable, a survivor and a loyal friend.”

“Really? You think that.” Jake looked up, his blue eyes fixed on his pack alpha, searching for the truth.

“Of course I do, sweetheart, you are an inspiration. Even back in Glasgow when you told me your story that day, I admired you so much.”

“Me?” Jake’s lips parted in disbelief.

“You,” Stephen chuckled, “Come here, you wonderful wolf,” and he hugged Jake tight. “Now about this kneeling and bowing crap.”

Jake giggled nervously.

“Crap, Jake. Complete and utter poop. If your Dad doesn’t like it when he comes back, we’ll get Eric to take him by one arm and Mark to hold his other in his beak and they can fly him out over the Atlantic and drop him.”

“Really? You think I should row back on Damson’s training and just teach him to be well behaved and respectful?”

“Sure thing, as long as you also show him how to be fun and mischievous.”

“Oh I think he knows that,” Jake laughed, “He put salt on Willa’s cornflakes this morning.”

When Stephen re-entered the bedroom Aubrey was propped up on their pillows. “I knew I let you claim me for some reason,” the omega grinned.

“Oh yeah?” Stephen arched an eyebrow.

“Putting a stop to all that sick degrading Tensure training.” Aubrey expanded. “Although there were other reasons.”

“Hmm, like this,” Stephen moved forward and took Aubrey’s sweet pink lips in his own, pressing in and curling his tongue, tasting that uniqueness that was his precious mate.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

When Colton got home he was wrecked from the longer than normal trip that his father had insisted on. He made a bee line for bed and slept for twelve hours. Damson was fascinated by the new alpha and parked himself outside Willa and Colton’s room, making Willa tell him stories of how they met and second hand ones she had picked up about life at sea. When Colton finally came round, he was surprised by the new little omega, and outraged at Greg. 

“He’s lucky I wasn’t home. I’d have punched his lights out,” He told Stephen while he made an early breakfast. He was heading over to Haven to load up his chilled fish van with some of their mixed haul. Willa had risen early with him. Stephen had heard them passing his room and had come down to check in with them. 

“No you wouldn’t have hit him.” Stephen clapped Colton on the arm.

“You are right, Alpha. I’d have gotten Mum down here and she would have cut off his knot and roasted it.” Colton gave a grim laugh.

“I’d have helped her,” Willa added. “I couldn’t stand him, Colton. He was horrible. I spent more time in our room studying than I ever have.”

Stephen looked at the young couple. Willa with her heart shaped face and bright eyes, Colton with his dark hair and classic alpha handsomeness, and he could see them ripping into Greg. “I am very proud of you, that you contained your anger while Greg was our pack guest.”

“Well,” Willa winced, “I might have been the one to get Lindsey here on Friday and I might have passed a note to Ewan in school for Josie to warn Mark and Eric what Greg was like.”

Stephen laughed and kissed the top of her head, “My plotting pack member. I am glad you are on my team.”

“What do we do now Alpha?” Colton asked.

“About Greg?” Stephen asked.

“No and yes. I hope he stays away or at least only makes brief appearances. I meant about Jake and Damson.” Colton said.

“We will be there for them. Help them both. Listen if Jake wants to talk. Show Damson he can be a good puppy without all the kneeling and bowing.”

“You know,” Willa said curling her hair around her finger, “when we came from Glasgow, we said we would never forget our old lives and our bond. That we’d be our pack that you made for us Alpha. But maybe you know, we’ve mated and Ems is at work or cooking up a storm, and Tyler is over in Haven, maybe we haven’t been there enough for Jake. I think we need to remember our Kingston Bridge promises. Ems is going to need us and we need to support our Jake.”

“We’ll make sure he knows.” Stephen vowed.

“Do you think you can ask about Damson’s status at the Wolf Council? From what Willa told me you have Greg’s verbal permission to make Damson a pack member, based on Aubrey’s offer.” Colton mused, “but is that enough, and what protection is there against Greg turning up out of the blue and grabbing him, and would Jake follow?”

“Luna I hope not. I’ll think on what you both have said. Now where is that herbal infusion Aubrey says settles his stomach? I will bring him up a morning cup.” Stephen was grateful to the Benedict couple. They had such common sense and concern for their fellow pack-mates, that it made him proud that they had chosen his pack rather than to live at Haven.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

It was Tuesday lunchtime at Haven Inn. The day was warm and there were a few early summer tourists about but the Inn was not overly busy. Sophie was serving food. Eric was behind the bar. Stephen left Jake and Damson outside. Misha, still in his bakers’ whites, was having lunch with Tyler and the twins at one of the picnic tables when they had arrived. 

“Jared is going mental.” Eric said as he dried his hands on a cloth and placed his lemon slices on the shelf under the bar. “The holiday homes are booked out for the whole summer. We think it’s because of the blast of five star reviews Felicia’s college friends posted on Trip Advisor after their Easter break here.”

“Surely it is a good thing?” Stephen asked.

“Yeah, Ty is so grateful he is increasing Felicia’s allowance. Jared is only complaining because he says he will have no time for his art.” 

“Does he need help? Perhaps we can lend a hand somehow?” Stephen asked.

“I don’t know. Ty is giving Lear to the holiday homes for his summer chores.” Eric leaned closer, “Secretly Lear is thrilled as he didn’t want to be on smokery or fish filleting duty. Also Jared wants to go out with the trawler on one of their trips, so when Felicia is home she will help Jensen out that week.”

“Felicia isn’t coming back this summer?” 

“She’s got a placement with Morgan Stanley, but she gets two weeks’ vacation time in July. As for help, the week Jensen’s friends are here we’ll be stretched.”

“Hmm, I’ll ask Willa and the others, I am sure they could help, if Ty wants.” Stephen said.

“If Ty wants what now?” The Haven Pack Alpha appeared in the doorway from the kitchen.

“Hello Alpha,” Stephen grinned. His fellow Pack Alpha’s striped apron was splattered with gravy and a smear of tomato sauce stained his cheek above his trimmed beard. “We were speculating if I could and should offer some help for the holiday homes over the summer.”

Ty huffed, “We are completely booked out. But we are not seeking volunteers. If you can offer some part-time help for Jared and Jensen then that person will be paid a wage.”

“I’ll see if Willa or Jake would be interested. Actually I wanted to seek your views of The Wolf Council.”

“They are pompous bruisers, the whole shagging pile of them,” Ty Olsson leaned against the Inn’s bar, “I don’t envy you wading through a sea of their bullshit.”

“Lord, Ty, a sea of bullshit, make it sound attractive why don’t you?” Stephen chortled a laugh.

“Just telling it like it is Brother,” His fellow wolf scrubbed a hand on his jaw, “I only went to one meeting. I am not entitled to a seat because Haven is a Hybrid Pride-Pack, but as I am wolf, when Haven was established they invited me. I was feted and derided in equal measure. Sneered at by Amber’s Pack Alpha from Whitby, pitied by the better than the rest of us Williams Alpha from London, and ignored completely as unworthy of your Grandfather’s attention. However if there is still a Jordan in charge at Penzance or a McGann at Dover, then look to them. They’re decent honourable wolves.”

“Thanks Ty. I guess many of those packs will still have the same alphas now,” Stephen said and took a sip of his half pint. “I’m not looking forward to Joe’s reaction. Sebastian is only itching for a confrontation, but I don’t want our first attendance to be marred by controversy.”

“I can understand. Now tell me Alpha Stephen, how is that darling mate of yours?”

“He stayed home today. He’s tired a lot.”

“Well he is carrying three.” Ty chuffed.

“He is still nauseous in the mornings but his herbal tea helps. I wish he would attempt a breakfast, but at least he is wearing the slippers outdoors, so I’m not mentally and sometimes actually sweeping the ground before his feet any longer.” Stephen sighed. 

“He’s worth it though?”

“Without a shadow of doubt.” Stephen grinned. “Aubrey has me wrapped around his finger and I am quite happy to stay there.”

“You know,” Ty said verging on hesitancy, “My Amber was with pup when I lost her. I could sense our daughter. Do you mind my asking?”

Stephen reached over and patted the other wolf’s arm, “Not at all. I can and it is truly amazing. A miracle. There is one that is shier and more calm than the other two. When we went to Oban for the ultrasound, Doctor Fisher said one boy seemed to hide behind the other two.”

“You think you have two of one gender and one of another?” Eric asked coming back from serving some customers.

“I think so, but it is not so clear what way. We may be having two alphas and a beta, two and an omega, or perhaps two betas and an omega. I know Aubrey wants an omega, but as long as they are healthy I don’t mind.”

“I can see Sophie has some orders for me.” Ty glanced over Stephen’s shoulder “but I wanted to ask you a favour Pack Alpha to Pack Alpha.”

“I was going to order a steak sandwich, soup and a roll for Jake, and a bowl of the kiddie Mac’n’Cheese for Damson.” Stephen remembered what he had come inside to do.

“No problem. You know the Solstice will be Jensen’s first heat since Conor. I was hoping due to Haven being so populated, he might use your seclusion quarters with Jake?”

Stephen nodded and smiled, “And I was going to ask if you would object to Jake having Jensen for company.”

“Good.” Ty gave a single nod, “Do you think the sweetie wolf would like some ice-cream after his Mac’n’Cheese? On the house.”

“I think I’ll have to bring him with me whenever we eat out.” Stephen laughed. “He has all the humans charmed in Cornaigmore. Jake can’t take him for a walk without coming back with bags of sweets or invitations for play dates.”

Back outside in the sun, Tyler and Jake were deep in conversation. The twins were asleep in kitten form on Tyler’s lap. Damson was on the ground, building a fort out of the box of blocks that the Inn kept to amuse their junior patrons. Misha was helping him, making colour suggestions and listening to Damson’s imaginings about the wolves who lived in his construction.

“Josie came with clothes for Damson,” Jake beamed and held up a large hessian bag. “Angus has outgrown them but they are still good.” 

“That was kind of her, but you know we can buy a new wardrobe for Damson,” Stephen said as he took a spot on the bench. It was a very nice gesture from the Haven omega, but he needed to be sure that Jake did not think Damson would only be wearing hand-me-downs. “When we get back from London we will have a shopping day in Oban.”

Stephen was surprised when Jake threw his arms around his shoulders and kissed his cheek, “Thank you, Alpha. I’d love to buy him his own things.”

It was on the tip of Stephen’s tongue to ask Jake why he hadn’t requested a shopping trip, but then he grasped that Jake didn’t ask for things, ever. He would ask if dinner was ready, which wine Sebastian wanted chilled, or if they wouldn’t mind if they watched a kiddie movie for Damson. However Jake didn’t ask for anything for himself. Stephen bit down on the inside of his lip. It made it more complicated to aid someone when they didn’t even know how to ask for what they needed, and perhaps didn’t know what they could ask for. He was going to have to be more perceptive, use the wolf connection more to sense Jake’s emotions. “You know Jake?” He asked drawing the omega’s attention back from stroking Janette, “Damson will need to go to school after the summer. We can walk to Cornaigmore but would you prefer it if he came to Haven infant school, where Claire makes allowances for sudden shifting and howling in class?”

Misha laughed at that, “There are the crofters’ wee ones there too. But she does include our culture, legends and stories.”

“I could ride on the bus with him maybe?” Jake twisted his fingers.

“I was thinking that maybe you might like to learn to drive.” Stephen suggested.

Jake gaped at him.

Tyler screeched “You lucky pup! I have two babies and my mates haven’t offered to teach me.”

Misha rolled his eyes, “Tiger will have to teach both of us.”

“Ha!” Tyler threw his head back, “He probably learned to drive an armoured car down at that pack. I say we get Jared or Matt to teach us.”

“You’d better run that by Eric,” Misha chuckled, “he might be offended as our alpha.”

Stephen cleared his throat, “So Jake what do you say? You want to take to the narrow low-speed-limit isle roads.”

“Yes please, Alpha,” Jake rose to wrap his arms around Stephen’s neck again.

“And how are you Tyler?” Stephen asked when he was released from the hug.

“Good alpha.” Tyler smiled, “While you went inside I was catching up with Jake.”

“Tyler was telling me about Hallstatt and Wiltshire.” Jake said. “It is amazing that he has travelled so far and seen other packs, I mean nest and pride. I wouldn’t fancy living in Wiltshire.”

“It is very regimented. Like an army camp you would see in a movie. Alpha Kath has this whole wing of the house for her use, but we stayed in the apartment at the back of the mansion where Eric was born. It was very pretty, on the ground floor with a view of the vegetable garden. Tiger took us for a walk through the fields and into the small woodland where he played as a little boy.”

“It must have been stressful.” Stephen read through the positive spin.

Tyler bit his lip, “It was. I could see them all looking at me and judging me. But Mish and Tiger wouldn’t let anyone say a word against me. They turned their backs on that alpha when we did the formal greetings. Eric only spoke through Alpha Worthy to address that alpha. He wanted to make the girls keep his surname so it was known they are of his blood. I nearly got sick. Misha had to keep me upright, didn’t you Mish?”

Misha glanced up and nodded. “Tyler was wonderful.”

“I believe my son’s mate was a pillar of strength,” Mark said approaching their table. The raven alpha had left his suit jacket in his distillery office and had rolled his shirt sleeves above his elbows. As he took a spot at the end of Tyler’s side of the bench he loosened his pale blue double knotted tie.

“Thanks Alpha,” Tyler blushed, “We came away 95% successful. Eric says it is close enough to one hundred.”

Stephen furrowed his brow. 

It was Misha who explained to him, “You and Tyler registered the twins as Johnston, no father, on their birth certificates, and now they are formally adopted as Eric’s daughters, their family name is Pellegrino.”

Stephen and Jake nodded their prior knowledge. 

“Wiltshire argued that the judgment left no record of their birth alpha’s bloodline. So it was set down in the papers as the adoption of Janette and Amelie Johnston-Lehne.” Misha expanded while Tyler pouted, “Alpha Worthy felt he had to accept their point for future generations.”

“I just hate that he, that alpha, gets to be linked to my babies in any way.” Tyler took a deep breath and then lightened his tone, “But at least he will never have a claim over them.”

“Eric will see to it always,” Mark promised.

Tyler granted his alpha’s father a smile.

Sophie came out with their food, which Damson attacked with such vigour that Stephen found he needed to proclaim that they did feed the four year old breakfast that morning.

Mark grinned at the little pup and got a pasta smeared smile and a head bow in return. “How are you finding having Damson with you Jake?”

“Amazing, Alpha. I mean a couple of weeks ago I didn’t know I had a brother.” Jake said.

“I did. I knew bout my brudder,” Damson looked up, “What you having Jake?”

“Soup, pet, do you want some?” Jake held up a spoon and Damson took a slurp of the carrot and orange soup.

“Is good,” Damson said thoughtfully, “But not as good as pasta.”

Mark cocked his head at Stephen as if seeking the OK to ask or say something. Stephen gave the older alpha a short nod.

“I wonder, Jake, if you have thought of rewarding or praising Damson when he doesn’t kneel or bow but says hello or hugs as a greeting?”

Jake’s eyes widening and then he smiled, “It is a good idea. I’ll need to work on it, because it still feels wrong sometimes to me not to kneel.”

“And how are you after your father’s visit?” Mark asked sincerely. 

“Better now, I only get the fluttery feeling inside occasionally.”

Stephen knew it was difficult for Jake. He listened closely.

Mark named that sensation for the omega, “It is anxiety.”

“Is it Alpha?” Jake’s lips parted in surprise.

“Yes, pet. Maybe you would like to talk to someone. Would you like to see a counsellor? Chat with Lindsey McKeon? I could get you the number of the abuse helpline run by Omega Voices.”

“I wasn’t abused.” Jake blinked at them.

Mark leaned across the table and put his hand over Jake’s. “You were.”

“No. I had a job to do.” Jake protested. “I know I started young but I’m omega, we are physically mature by thirteen and it was just work, you know.”

“I had a job at thirteen,” Mark said lightly, moving away from darker topics while Damson could hear.

“You did?” Tyler asked.

“I picked apples.” Mark smiled, “then at fourteen I spent a year with the weavers, at fifteen with the warriors, at sixteen I was shipped to Carcassonne to learn French.”

“You left home at sixteen?” Misha raised an eyebrow.

“Not alone. My niece Femke came with me.”

“When did you learn English?” Jake asked.

Mark’s face lit up, “My Mama spoke English, but rarely. It was when Lorna, my first mate, and I spent a six year honeymoon in London. It was the roaring twenties and we were young, in love, free of any nest, newly mated. We were only chicks to the other ravens but to the decadent carefree Londoners of the set we were adults with means to enjoy the lifestyle.”

“Why did you leave?” Stephen chipped in a question from curiosity.

“Mama was ill. Tata recalled me. I tried my very best to make Mama’s final years comfortable. She was ravaged by age. Tata still doted on her. Too much perhaps,” Mark chuffed but his eyes were glazed, “Matilde, my father’s beta and first mate, took off for her sister’s nest, the Old Salzburg one.” He turned to face Jake again, “My Mama, she had a dark and terrible beginning to her life, and we, Tata and I, were determined her end would be the opposite. She died in Tata’s arms, with Lorna and I there.”

Mark gulped. Jake reached over and patted his hand this time. Amelie had escaped Tyler’s lap and crawled over to lean against Mark’s thigh.

“It was eighty years ago, but still so fresh. My mother learned to be herself. She found her home and gradually Tata helped her break the Tensure brainwashing, but she never raised her voice, even in anger. Listen to me Stephen and Jake, that little boy covered in macaroni, he needs to blossom. He needs to know that he can be whatever he dreams, unlimited and unrestrained by his gender. And Jake, you too, you will always be omega, but also a man, a wolf, a pack member, a friend and maybe a mate and a mother. You must try and see yourself completely and remove the tunnel vision, break free from it.”

“I will try,” Jake nodded, fixated on Mark’s words.

“Jake has my support,” Stephen said. He was affected by Mark’s story, for its own worth and poignancy but also for how it pertained to his pack.

Mark excused himself to call in to see Ty, which had been his original destination.

When he was gone, Tyler whispered conspiratorially, “He will be a Nest Alpha one day.”

Stephen inclined his head considering Tyler’s assessment.

“Talon told us, didn’t he Mish?” Tyler picked up Janette who had shifted to human and put her in her side of the twin stroller. “Talon said he approves of Mark’s role in Haven, that being Second gives him good experience.”

“What if he doesn’t feel the pull for Pack or Nest Alpha?” Stephen asked.

“Oh Talon says he will. That Mark is very young for a raven and Talon was over three hundred when he gained his Swiss Nest.” The werecat continued to speak while he chased Amelie-kitten over to a hiding spot behind Damson’s fort. “Amelie, Shift for Mummy, come on baby girl, we can go in the stroller down home with Mish-Mish.”

“Amelie, shift for your Mum.” Misha called lightly and as if by magic, and with a pipping cry, Amelie was no longer a kitten.

Tyler gave Misha a playful stink-eye, “See I feed them, care for them, push them out into the world, and they listen to my beta-mate.”

There was laughter all round. Tyler announced he was going inside to say goodbye to Eric before taking Misha home and making him sleep for a few hours.

“He is joking now,” Misha said when Tyler had popped inside, “but Wiltshire took a lot out of us. Eric vibrated with rage. I mean literally vibrations. It’s a raven thing. The ground quaked around his feet when we had to face that fucking shitbag Fredric. I wanted to let my claws out and give him another set of scars on the other side of his putrid pureblood face.”

“I really admire you for going there,” Jake said while he wiped Damson’s hands and face with a serviette.

“It was like the opposite of Hallstatt. I was more nervous going there. Another country, flying, not speaking German. But of course they are all ancient, except for the few fledglings, and had picked up some English over their lives. Tyler was like a prince there. When he went into heat… well let’s just say we got the presidential suite treatment.” Misha smiled at the memory.

“You both stayed with him?” Stephen knew the answer was yes from what Misha had just said.

“Yeah, we did, all the way. I was freaking wrecked. Eric was strutting around like a peacock getting backslaps from uncles and cousins. The twins were being doted on by all the raven-mates. Petal got a kind of raven nest spa treatment from Matilde and the female betas when his heat subsided. I popped in to joke that they’d be feeding him grapes next and Eric’s cousin Heidi was handing him a bowl of sliced grapes!” Misha still sounded awed, “Talon pulled me and Eric aside while Tyler was having his pampering. He wanted to know what Tyler’s plans were. You see raven omegas can have offspring every decade until they are a few hundred but they live like a millennium so have these long gaps between children and a long life afterwards, as do alphas and betas after their fertility drops off. So Talon was asking what career Tyler wanted. We’ve chatted and Tyler’s thinking of reflexology.”

“I thought you’d say something in the healing area,” Stephen grinned, “he was my nurse Tyler in Glasgow.”

Misha nodded looking at the Inn door, to see if Tyler was coming back, “It was at Hallstatt that we talked about Eric adopting the twins. Talon didn’t pull any punches about how me and Petal will age, wither and die, hundreds of years before our alpha. How Eric will outlive Janette and Amelie. Eric was very affected in private with us, thinking of the twins in a nursing home while he’ll still look like his Dad does now. But it made us realise that he can be there for them always. They will be blessed with having a Dad to support them all through their lives. That’s what gave Petal the will to stand up to his attacker, and Tiger to bring the feline council into his mother’s pride.”

“Are you all talking about me?” Tyler said coming back with a huge bowl of ice-cream and three spoons, “Alpha Ty sent this out for Damson.”

Damson’s eyes shone, “For me?”

“Yes,” Tyler confirmed, “But there is a spoon for your brother and Stephen too.”

“That’s brilliant cos ice-cream is my favourite.” Damson said diving in.

“I thought cake was his favourite,” Misha said.

“And pizza, and Lego, and bath time, and Aubrey’s slippers, and stories, and Conor’s soft fur, and Rolos…” Jake ruffled his little brother’s hair.

“I think we had better help Damson out. There is an awful lot of ice-cream,” Stephen took his spoon and snagged a bit of the vanilla.

Misha, Tyler and the girls, headed for the chapel. They waved them off and focused on their indulgent treat. Jake closed his eyes with each spoon of the dessert. Damson dribbled it down his chin and tried to lick it up as if he was wearing his wolf tongue. 

There was much to think about, ponder and discuss but Stephen knew there was also a time for simple joys and this was one of those moments.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wolf council next.  
> Also for those reading looking for J2, who have not been featured much yet, don't worry there is a plot in this tale for Jared and Jensen too.
> 
> Thanks again for reading.


	5. Gibbous Moon June - Part Two Waning

Stephen knew it was selfish to want to spend the night before leaving for London alone with his beloved mate. The following two days would be the first ones the mated pair had spent apart since Stephen found Aubrey in his ‘Clover’ wolf form at the medical clinic. But he sucked it up and came back down to the sitting room after putting the final touches to his packing. The dining room chairs had been dragged through to accommodate the well wishers from Haven. Tyler and Co had snagged the bay window area. Jared had the sofa with Katie and Colton. Willa and Jensen had taken floor cushions next to them. Amy had brought over Colin and Tyra. Matt was at sea. Colton had been excused the trip due to being Pack Third when his Alpha and Second would be away. Sebastian was in the large armchair with Jake on his lap. Aubrey and Ems had the other armchairs. The children had gravitated towards Tyler who was telling a story with Misha interrupting him if the looks being exchanged were any indication. When Stephen came into the room there was a round of applause. 

“Hey now,” He grinned at the assembly, “It’s only a boring old political meeting.”

“Hey you!” Sebastian called out, “A meeting that shows the world our pack is legitimate and here to stay.”

“Here here,” Katie whooped.

“Speech!” Jared shouted.

“No speech.” Stephen laughed, “Just a thank you to everyone for your support. Have we anything for our guests, Aubrey sweetie?”

“We brought our own,” Eric stood up, “Misha and I are serving my latest creation. It’s homemade strawberry lemonade that we’ll have on the summer drinks menu at the Inn.”

Jake jumped up, “I’ll show you where the glasses are now. I reorganised the kitchen.”

Jensen caught Stephen’s eye. 

“We can’t find a thing,” The alpha wolf joked.

Jensen came and took the chair next to Stephen and Aubrey, “Is he OK?”

“Jake?” Stephen asked, “He’s getting there.”

“It’s just... we are in our house a long time now and I have yet to rearrange my kitchen.” Jensen looked quizzically.

“You know the night of the pack run, when most of us ran along the shore to the next bay. Jake got terribly protective of Damson in wolf form. He circled him and snapped at anyone who got close. It makes me wonder...” Aubrey paused.

“What pet?” Stephen encouraged. 

“I don’t know really. Just I spent so long as a wolf and living with my Dad in the wild. We are more fierce and more vulnerable as wolf. Our instincts take over and I wonder if deep down Jake doesn’t feel that Damson is safe.”

“With you all?” Jensen gasped. “Not possible.”

“No. That Greg will return for him. That Damson will be taken from him.” A tear leaked out of Aubrey’s eye.

Stephen brushed it away with his thumb and promised, “We will sort it out.” He saw Jake returning with a tray of glasses. “Hey Jake sweetheart come here a minute.”

Jake put the tray down and hustled over, “What can I do for you Alpha?”

“Sit down here next to Jensen,” Stephen patted the seat, “You know what the most important task I have at the Wolf Council is?”

“To show the other packs that we are as good as they are?” Jake guessed.

“No.” Stephen shook his head, “To get Damson’s standing as my pack member approved.”

Jake stood up and threw his arms around Stephen’s neck kissing his cheek, “I... I don’t know what to say. Thank you.”

Sebastian came over, “Hey where are my kisses?”

Jake flung his body at the other alpha wrapping his arms around Sebastian’s waist, “Stephen said the most important thing you are going to do is make it so Damson can stay.”

“Definitely Darling,” Sebastian kissed the top of Jake’s head, “I will charm our way past any old grouchy alphas who think otherwise.”

“Joseph won’t cause any problems will he? Not just about Damson?” Jensen chewed on his lip, “I mean he’ll be there.”

“And dearest little runty Dick,” Sebastian added.

“Seb,” Stephen said wearily, “Please don’t call Dick a runt or Joe a druggie in front of everyone.”

Sebastian huffed, “I reserve the right to speak the truth in private. Don’t worry cousin, I’ll behave impeccably.”

Eric came over with glasses of his new virgin cocktail which received rave reviews. A while later Stephen ventured over to where Tyler was sitting on the floor with his back to the rest of the room. He had Damson, Tyra and Colin’s rapt attention. Even Janette and Amelie were quietly looking at their omega mother. Kitten Conor was asleep in the middle of everyone. Stephen noticed Tyler was hunched at a strange angle with his light summer denim over-shirt flared out to the side. Curious, Stephen stepped round the curtain to see. Poking out from under Tyler’s ruched up t-shirt was Mr Guffy.

“Tyler.” Stephen hissed and pointed, “Does Jensen know you have him?”

“Why Alpha, join us? I’m telling my wonderful audience all about the most amazing bear ever.” Tyler beamed and ignored the question.

Stephen took a quick look over at where Jared and Misha were in deep conversation. Jensen leaned against Jared’s leg.

“Alpha Stephen, did Mr Guffy really help you escape from your old pack?” Colin asked. Tyra and Damson’s eyes widened waiting for his answer.

Stephen smiled and nodded.

“And did he watch over you and my brudder and Tyler when you all lived in a bathroom?” Damson asked and whispered towards Colin, too loud to be private, “I don’t think they’d all fit in a bathroom.”

Stephen chuckled at that, “It was a big public toilet like the ones at the ferry terminal or the size of the ones in the airport.”

“Oooh,” Damson brightened with understanding, “Daddy took me in there while he did a pee.”

Tyra giggled, “He said pee.”

Damson’s head snapped towards the little girl, “But he did have a pee.”

“Is a bad word. You’re a bad boy.” Tyra trumpeted.

Damson’s face collapsed and he scooted backwards on his bottom into the corner of the window and started crying, “A bad boy?” 

“Damson, Damson, what happened?” Jake dived in between everyone, pulling Damson into his arms. 

Tyra started crying. Amy followed Jake. She caught the other weeping four-year-old in a hug. Tyra raised her tear-streaked face to her mother, “I didn’t mean it. He said a bad word. I told him he was a bad boy.”

Amy dried her eyes, "I know baby, but Damson didn't mean to say anything bad."

Damson's breath hitched and he pleaded to Jake, "Am I bad?"

“Oh baby, no. You’re not a bad boy. You are the best, best wolf ever.” Jake rocked Damson back and forth. 

Tyler crawled over, keeping the blue bear hidden from Jensen’s line of sight. “Hey Damson.” He said softly, rubbing the little boy’s thigh.

Damson uncurled his head from Jake’s arm.

“Mr Guffy only plays with good boys. That’s why he left the bad Pack Alpha to go with Alpha Stephen. He wants to come sit on your lap. Will you let him?” Tyler asked. “I’m very boring and have to feed Janette and Amelie now. Will you keep him from getting lonely?”

“Is he lonely?” Damson asked in a small voice, “Like a little wolf on his own?”

“Not now, because he has Jensen. Remember he came to Jensen when he was a baby omega so they would have each other. But if I go over there, he’d be on his own.” 

Damson reached out his hands, “I’ll mind him.”

Tyler squeezed Mr Guffy in between Damson and Jake’s body. “Keep him warm and he likes it when you sing to him.”

Stephen could see Damson relaxing. Jake stayed with him and they petted the toy. 

“Is that my bear Tyler Pellegrino?” Jensen said from the fireplace with his arms folded.

“It might be.” Tyler admitted.

“He is supposed to be on the nursing chair in my bedroom.” Jensen didn’t sound more than mildly annoyed. Stephen could see him peering over Tyler’s head at what was happening with Jake and Damson.

“He wanted to come tonight.” Tyler tried sheepishly.

Jensen laughed, “If I wasn’t mated to a werecat, I’d cat-burglar-proof the house. You could ask y’know? No need to do a snatch and grab.”

“Sorry Jen.” Tyler squeaked.

Jensen clapped him on the shoulder and stepped toward Stephen. Amy had Tyra on her lap. Colin had scampered over to Jared and Eric.

“Guffy is helping. Maybe Tyler’s idea of bringing an extra guest was a good one,” Stephen said linking Jensen’s arm. 

Jensen squeezed his bicep, “You have no idea how much I confided my fears, loneliness, and all to Mr Guffy growing up. Thank you, Stephen for bringing him back to me.” 

Stephen grinned, “The toy worked its magic on me too. Look at them.”

Jake had closed his eyes and was holding Damson loosely. Damson had the blue bear near his face and was whispering into the toy’s ear.

“You know I think that Mr Guffy could have a sleepover.” Jensen said. 

“Did I hear that Guffy is being allowed out for sleepovers?” Tyler piped up from behind them.

“Not.” Jensen poked Tyler in the arm, “To cats that kidnap him.”

“You know Misha has nightmares.” Tyler tried.

Jensen rolled his eyes, “Honestly, you’ll be telling me your Raven can’t fly without some Guffy-loving next.”

“Shoot. Why didn’t I think of that?” Tyler moaned and went over to ‘help’ Damson pet Mr Guffy.

“Did I tell you I got a facebook message from Christian?” Stephen asked Jensen.

“No.” Jensen gasped with pleased surprise, “What did he say?”

“Wanted to wish me best of luck at my ‘wolf shindig’.” Stephen curled his lips in amusement. “I think didn’t want to trouble you about gift choices.”

“He is bringing a whole box of Reese’s Pieces for Jared.” Jensen lowered his voice and glanced over to make sure Jared was still in conversation. “I asked him for a mini Stetson for when Conor shifts back.”

“Oh Luna, you will have to take photos of that for posterity. A baby alpha in a Stetson. I’ll let you in on the secret. Christian wanted to know if he should have something for your Pack Alpha.”

“Oh I didn’t think. He should really. I mean I persuaded Ty to give us over a holiday home for the band. What did you tell him?”

“Visitors always brought Grandfather a token from their home. Growing up I remember Hermann sharing out the small gifts he got from those who called to Amell. So I wrote back that he should pick something small but thoughtful.” Stephen didn’t add that he had asked Aubrey for help with Christian’s other question of what to get Jensen and Jared. They had replied that things for Conor would be welcome. “I extended our invitation too, for a party here one of the nights.”

“That’s great.” Jensen tugged Stephen’s arm, “Thanks for your other invitation. My first heat after Conor...”

“No problem, Love. I am really happy Jake won’t go through it alone. Thank you.” Stephen gave Jensen a hug, “I see your mate glaring in this direction.”

Jensen looked round at Jared who was holding Conor up in the air, “Huh, that’s only because Conor has his claws out again. I swear Janette and Amelie are teaching him how to cause havoc.”

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

As he watched his cousin follow the hotel porter further down the corridor with a bounce in his step, Stephen was even more certain that Sebastian was anticipating the Wolf Council meetings with the greater enthusiasm. Seb was always more social than he was. Also Sebastian was acquainted with some of the Pack Alphas and Seconds from his years as Richings Estate Manager. 

A whole floor of the luxury hotel was reserved for the council members, with an exclusive key swipe entry relaxation room at the end of their corridor. Stephen saw an older alpha/omega couple enter the room. It made him miss Aubrey with a fierce ache. He whipped out to his phone to text his mate as soon as he had tipped his porter. 

His room was amazing with a view of the Thames looking south. Stephen had honestly thought they’d get the dumpster and back alley view as the newest additions to the council. The room was as impressive as the view, spacious and bright with a long low sofa and a high shine polished desk and office chair between the huge window and the king size bed. The table held a fruit basket. When Stephen took an apple he saw a card saying Welcome from the Dover Pack. A bottle of champagne on ice had a card from Alpha Watson of Inverness. Stephen thought he’d pass the bubbly over to Sebastian but took a pear to have after his apple. He ate his fruit while he texted back and forth with Aubrey. He wished Aubrey could be with him, but travelling would have been too uncomfortable for his heavily pregnant mate. Stephen looked out at the blue sky thinking that this time next year he would be able to show off his beautiful omega-mate and they would have three little boys of their own. 

Unused to the absence of most of his pack and his links to them, Stephen found he was restless. He considered heading to the relaxation room. A hotel employee knocked and passed over an embossed invitation from the hotel management to a complimentary drinks reception on the third floor at 7pm. The etiquette of the occasion reminded Stephen to hang up his tuxedo for the following night’s formal dinner finale. Aubrey would have his knot if he didn’t appear perfectly tailored. 

He wandered to the bar a little before seven, willing to take a quiet corner and a copy of the Evening Standard, and chill out before meeting the others. He judged it well. There were only a couple of betas there, perhaps alpha-mates or assistants to one of the packs. He asked for a complementary latte and found a straight backed chair at a good level for leg comfort. His back was to the room at the window side table. The sound of alpha voices in friendly conversation entered the bar. He prepared to stand and greet them but paused when he heard them calling Joseph’s behaviour outrageous. He wondered what his cousin had done. By the time he had stood, the others must have sensed his presence. They had approached his table. A red haired smiling faced alpha had his hand extended, “Hello, I’m Alpha Damien Lewis, Dover Second. This is Anthony Aspen, Cardiff Second.”

“Stephen Amell, Alpha of Amell- Roché, pleased to meet you.” Stephen met the firm shake with his own.

“So this is your first rodeo,” The tall middle aged Cardiff alpha said.

“Thrown in the proverbial deep end,” Stephen grinned, “My second will be joining us shortly.”

“Did you bring your mate? My alpha’s mate Carys is hosting the luncheon tomorrow for all the neglected mates, but be warned she is fundraising for Omega Voices, so your mate will need their plastic.” Anthony advised.

Stephen smiled sadly thinking of Aubrey wowing all the other mates, “Aubrey is at home. He is almost six months gone with our first pups. Triplets.”

The other two wolves clapped him on the arm in congratulations. 

“I have a picture on my phone,” Stephen found the one with Aubrey’s face tilted towards the sun.

“Oh My God, where did you find him?” Damien’s mouth dropped, “He is like a faerie gift. Let me show you my family.”

Stephen was passed Damien’s open wallet showing a picture of his omega mate Lorraine and three handsome teenage daughters with long red curls.

“One of each. The baby is the alpha.” The Dover Second said with pride. “Lorraine has gone out for the evening with Anthony’s mate Gwyneth. They are distant cousins.”

“You know I’m sure the great-grandmother who connects them was a Richings,” Anthony mused. 

Stephen made a comment about them all being related going back through the genealogies. Pack members and Weres living in wider society added up to an ethnic species minority. It was a small world. Many families and bloodlines crossed. There were Webbs on Mark Sheppard’s family tree. Stephen clicked that his sons would be cousins to the Dubai based alpha on two sides. He understood that one of the reasons his grandfather had exchanged little Emily for Jensen was for the Texan omega’s Ackles genetics.

“That is right. You’d know about our history. You wrote that bestselling book.” Damien’s eyes widened, “Lorraine loved it. She said you must have researched for years.”

“I did.” Stephen smiled. He hoped the other alphas were going to be as friendly.

The arrival of three older alphas and an influx of waiters with trays of finger food almost distracted Stephen from noticing Joe’s entrance. Two tall Scandinavian looking blonde betas hung off each arm. Joseph was all in black Armani. Dick and Mark Sheppard followed him in before breaking for the bar. Stephen huffed to himself. Joe would drive anyone to drink. 

Joseph made a bee line for his cousin. He looked down is nose and sneered, “Stephen, out of hiding I see.”

Anthony and Damien took a step back from the antagonistic atmosphere.

“Joe. Buying your dates I see.”

“Word is... I’m not the one with the whores.” Joseph gave his toothy smirk. “Are any of them worth the money? Maybe some of us here used them to relieve our knots when we visited Glasgow town. I must say I never used a street bitch. You have to pay for quality.”

Stephen’s nostrils flared but he kept the alpha rage down. Just the thought of Joseph or any of the others frequenting the brothel Jake had... He tried not to imagine it. Who here had used Jake? It was horrifying. He couldn’t keep the growl out but he switched tack, “No mate yet Joey? No wolf will accept you?”

“I’m having too much fun to be tied down by a demanding beta or a needy omega.” Joseph gave a one-shouldered shrug. “l hear you are scribbling an autobiography.”

Stephen raised an eyebrow, “You mean my lawyers told your lawyer.”

“I expect my victory will feature.”

“I expect it will.” Stephen responded.

“Still sore cousin? I can still taste your meaty hamstrings and feel the crunch of your thigh bone.” 

Stephen took a step closer, “And I can still see your ripped and vomit soiled clothes the morning Jeffrey Dean picked you up from the drug den.”

Joe jammed a finger into Stephen’s chest, “Hearsay.”

Stephen gave a mirthless laugh, “Who do you think told the household staff to wash them, and made sure your debts were paid?... Sebastian, and you kindly got your conviction making the legality of my story much clearer.”

“Richings and Amell-Roché.” A huge hulking alpha with a phenomenal beard and a scouse accent muscled his way in between them, “Well, it looks like Alpha Williams was a rock of sense as usual, making sure you are seated as far as possible from each other. Alpha Wagner, Liverpool.”

“Stephen Amell.” Stephen acknowledged but wasn’t going to be the one to break eye contact in the glaring contest with Joseph.

“Baron Richings,” A young waiter got the full force of Joe’s icy eye blast. The boy gulped, “Your Second would like you to join them.”

“And I must introduce you to our host,” Alpha Wagner practically dragged Stephen over to a high table where Sebastian was already chatting to Sam Ferris, the West London Second. A sturdy black alpha with a buzz cut to match Stephen’s own stood beside the table surveying the room. Introductions all round let Stephen know the alpha was Steve Williams, West London Pack Alpha. He felt the tension drain away. Joe kept to his side of the room, with his entourage, the Whitby delegates and the Inverness Second. The family photos were exchanged again, the alphas catching up on family news with those they hadn’t seen since the year before in most cases. 

“Who are these pretty omegas?” Keith, the bald cauliflower eared Cardiff Pack Alpha, held up Stephen’s phone.

Jake with Damson on his knee, brought a smile to Stephen’s face. “That is my pack member Jake Abel and his baby brother. Sebastian is courting Jake.”

Seb took the phone to see which picture they were looking at.

“Abel?” Alpha Williams asked, “Not any relation to Gregor Abel?”

Stephen startled in surprise, “Yes. In fact I need to raise Damson’s status in the open discussion tomorrow afternoon.”

“Luna. So many years. I can’t believe Gregor is still alive, and mated, can you Samantha?” Alpha Williams blew a puff of air.

“I don’t think he is mated.” Sebastian volunteered.

The London wolf huffed, “We are the same age. My pal until he got himself abjured. I thought he was the last in a long line of assholes.”

Stephen bristled, “I can assure you that Jake and Damson are not...”

“No, no, sorry Alpha,” Alpha Williams apologised, “Greg, his father and grandfather were complete pricks. Treated their mates as chattel and their children as property. Is Gregor a member of your pack? I do not recall his name on your registration.”

“No, heaven forbid.” Stephen sighed, “He left Jake behind when he was a boy. Found us through the official announcement. He is living in East London as I understand, but wanders. We have Damson staying with us.”

“Sounds complicated. Samantha is our legal eagle, if there is anything we can help you with.” 

“I might take you up on that.” Stephen said before the conversation moved on to the lighter topic of the territory the packs had access to for their full moon wolf runs.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

It was intimidating to walk into the conference room. Stephen took it slowly to mask his limp. Sebastian matched his pace. Name cards marked their places around an open ended rectangular arrangement of tables. Amell-Roché had the final two seats on the long side, next to Dover and across from Whitby at the opposite table. As the appointed time approached accompanying mates and personal assistants left the room until only eighteen alpha wolves remained. Stephen did a double take when he saw Dick and Mallory depart. Joseph kept Mark Sheppard next to him at the edge of the top table. Stephen send a silent questioning pulse at Sebastian, who whipped out his phone to text his mother. Just as conversations were being hushed, Sebastian whispered, “Mark bought Dick’s share of RPI, like he did mine. Uncle Andrew has retired. Mark is CEO of Richings Petroleum.”

“Joe must be royally pissed,” Stephen mused.

“Hmm, I don’t know, if Mark can steer the business then Joe has more playtime.” Sebastian said hurriedly as they saw Alphas Williams and Ferris rising to their feet.

“I herby call into session the 359th annual Wolf Council, held by longstanding tradition in the territory of the old Westminster Pack, now under the jurisdiction of the West London Pack.” Alpha Williams’ voice boomed as if he was speaking to a mass gathering, “It is the final year of West London’s three year presidency of the council. I will hand over to Alpha Keith Hughes tomorrow passing the duty and honour to Cardiff. It is my pack’s honour that we presided over an increase in our number. The council extends welcome to Alpha Amell, the first new Wolf Pack Alpha since Dover broke away from the now scattered Cinque Ports Pack.”

There was applause and some nods of support directed to Stephen’s end of the table. Joseph pointedly looked at the chandelier, like the immature bastard he was.

Alpha Williams yelled for order, “We have an agenda as usual. My Second, Samantha will keep us on track.” 

There were some groans and huffs.

“But first…” The council president beamed, “The great honour falls on me… I call upon our most senior Alpha Watson from Inverness to bring the pelt.”

The elderly alpha with military bearing and a shock of white hair came up with his Second, the keen eyed Kevin McKidd. Stephen remembered them from the Richings Pack Alpha battle. They carried a full grey wolf pelt complete with head and legs.

“Alpha Amell approach.” Steve Williams called.

Stephen took a deep breath. His mouth was dry and wished again for Aubrey’s presence. The few feet to the top of the table seemed leagues away and yet he had reached the other alphas before he realised it. The Inverness and West London alphas draped the pelt over his shoulders. Stephen lifted his hand to feel it. Luna’s creature, the sign of The Goddess’s acceptance of his place as Alpha. The Spirit of Wolf settled on his shoulders with the pelt. Stephen was not religious but he felt the connection. He would wear this when naming children, joining mates, and committing the souls of departed packmates to the afterlife. It was profound and humbling. 

When he got back to his seat Sebastian had a long polished ash-wood box ready to receive the pelt. He muttered that Alpha Kennedy, the Penzance Second, had brought it over.

The reality of the meeting failed to live up to its sparkling start. Stephen’s eyes drifted continually towards the box. The morning was taken up with many debates including; whether the packs should subsidize Werewolf News in a digital age, an update on their relations with the werecat prides and other were-species, a raucous protest on the cutting of werewolf school subsidies by The Department of Education, and a rumour of Ravens in the north somewhere. To his credit, or perhaps fear of Mark Pellegrino, Joseph did nothing to confirm this. Stephen knew Alpha Ferris had taken the statements relating to Joseph’s incursion into Haven, but it seemed Haven’s raven alphas were not common knowledge. 

Lunch was noisy and generous. Sebastian and Stephen ate with the Dover party, meeting Paul’s mate Vera who was also an alpha, and a powerful presence in her own right. She departed quickly, off to host the Omega Voices fundraising luncheon.

The afternoon session was about individual pack problems, petitions, grievances and some self-promotion as a few of the Pack Alphas seemed to be in competition on who had done the most for charity or their communities.

At a pause in proceedings Stephen raised his hand, “I would like to ask the advice of the council.”

Alpha Williams acknowledged he had the floor.

“I have an unmated omega in my pack. Name of Jake Abel. His father is a lone wolf who left Jake behind when he was child. The alpha came to my pack last month with a younger son. Damson is also omega and is four years old. Their father has since departed but left Damson in his brother’s care.”

“How old is the brother? Jake?” Alpha Jordan of Penzance asked.

“Twenty six,” Stephen answered, “Their father originally wanted Jake to follow him. The bond between parent and child is sacred. I did not forbid Jake from leaving my pack. However I am very glad that he chose to stay.”

“He chose his pack over his family,” Whitby raised his eyebrows.

“It is not so straightforward. A social worker report has been lodged due to child neglect by Alpha Abel, who raised his omega sons in Tensure training.”

There were audible gasps of horror. Even Joseph put down his glass of wine and began to listen.

“Aubrey, my mate, proposed to Alpha Abel that if he left Damson with us, we would give him status and protection by taking him into the pack. Unfortunately Alpha Abel departed at dawn, placing Damson in his brother’s arms, before we could get a formal agreement drawn up. I wish to ask the council if you believe I can accept Damson Abel as a pack member?”

“Do you believe his father has abandoned him?” Samantha Ferris checked.

“In all honesty I do not know. He mentioned a return at the end of the summer.”

“What age is this child?” Old Alpha Watson craned his neck to hear.

“Four.” Stephen repeated.

The Liverpool and West London Pack Alphas put their heads together.

“You have the witnessed verbal assent of the father?” Alpha Williams asked.

“Yes.”

“This young omega minor is in the care of a family member who is your pack member.”

“Yes. In addition I am Jake’s guardian alpha.”

“I see no problem with registering Damson as a member of Amell-Roché.” Steve Williams concluded, “In fact I believe it is Alpha Amell’s duty to offer this child his protection. Can I take a show of hands?”

Stephen felt nothing but relief at a unanimous, including Richings, raising of hands.

“Affirmed. Alpha Amell is entitled to accept the wolf omega Damson Abel into his pack.” Alpha Williams banged his gavel. 

Alpha McGann cornered Stephen when the council broke up, and walked with him to the bar. He wanted to stand a drink to the Pack Alpha replacing him as the leader of the smallest pack. Dover was based around three core families with a few other members. At present they numbered twenty five souls. Stephen took Paul up on his offer joking that perhaps in a few years Amell-Roché might leap in front of them. “We will have nine with Damson, and please Luna and her bounteous blessings my Aubrey will have three healthy pups in a couple of months. You know I have another mated omega too!” Stephen teased Paul, knowing Willa wanted to get her college degree before starting a family.

“How is Haven these days? I haven’t seen Ty Olsson since his father passed ten years back.” 

“They are thriving.” Stephen was happy to report, “A real village style pack of their own. Ty and Mark have their business heads screwed on too, between the Inn, Distillery, fishery, holiday homes, a shop, and a beautician, they have customers coming from all over.”

“No car thieves there then?” Joseph sneered from behind as he walked by. 

Stephen ignored him and his jibe about the Ferrari. He didn't tell the story despite Paul McGann’s raised eyebrow, instead moving on to tell the Dover alpha about his pack house. 

“Do you think you would be able to accommodate an interpack traveller?” Alpha Williams asked coming to join the conversation.

Stephen looked surprised. It was an honour to house a wolf or wolves from another pack, normally a youngster or young mated couple who were on a break or travelling before settling down. Accepting the stranger into the pack helped cement good relations and assured members of the hosting pack that they would receive such a welcome if they wished to do the same. Stephen would have spent summers in Whitby when he was in University had he not been the grandson of Julian Richings. He knew several packs had students studying in the London area who lived at the West London Pack.

“Who wants to come to Tiree?” Stephen grinned, “I would look favourably on it but would need to talk with Aubrey and Sebastian. But Alpha Williams we are a single home, if it is an alpha with sixteen children, I’ll need to build a massive extension.”

There were a few chuckles. Steve Williams explained, “I have received a request. I am bringing it to you informally for that very reason. You may not be able to grant it.”

Stephen understood and appreciated it. If this request had been voiced in the session, a refusal may have been seen as a snub. “Which pack has requested?”

“Amell.” 

Stephen’s eyes widened, “In Canada, Amell?”

He knew Hermann was a stickler for formalities and suspected also that his childhood Pack Alpha was nervous about a negative slant being presented in his autobiography. On the other hand Hermann had helped him access his old bank account when Joseph had seized all his assets. Perhaps he was doing this to show support for the new pack. Or it might be a little of both.

Alpha Williams handed him a print out of the request form. One wolf for a year, wishing to life amongst others of his kind. Stephen looked for any indication of who Hermann wanted to send. He had several relatives of his father’s blood who stood staunchly on his old man’s side when their relationship fractured. He had two beta cousins who he had not stayed in touch with but would have been friends. He thought they were mated with pups of their own. There was a small section at the bottom of the second page for details on the applicant. It was as if the Pack Alpha to Pack Alpha agreement was more important than the individual. Stephen’s smile lit up his face when he saw it was his cousin Robbie who wanted to come. The kid must be twenty three now. Not a kid anymore, but he had been fourteen to Stephen’s eighteen when he had left Canada. He was Uncle Kelvin’s younger alpha son. Stephen wondered if he had followed Kelvin into the carpentry trade or maybe he had finished college and wanted a gap year before beginning his career. He would e-mail Hermann for more detail as soon as he was back in his room and call Aubrey with all the news. 

Stephen heard Sebastian’s distinctive laughter coming from one of the high backed curved booth seats. He made his way towards him with the papers in his hand. Sebastian had an open bottle of Bollinger on ice and was sharing it with three very attractive blonde betas. Stephen recognised one as Alpha Hughes’ personal assistant. 

“Seb?” He called lightly.

“Oh Stephen. Come and meet Rhiannon from Cardiff and these lovelies are sisters, Hanna and Brenda, Alpha Ferris’ daughters. We are celebrating our happy welcome by the Wolf Council.” Sebastian lifted a glass to Stephen.

“That is wonderful Seb. I thought you wanted to pick up some gifts for Jake and Damson.” Stephen took a sip of the champagne. He had to admit Sebastian knew his vine. 

“I have decided I’ll go into Harrods in the morning before we leave. I’ll get Jake some silk shirts.” Sebastian tilted his glass for Rhiannon to top up. “Would Aubrey like some? For after he has the triplets?”

Stephen was overwhelmed by Hanna and Brenda cooing and asking questions about his mate. They wanted to see the photos on his phone and hear all about the impending birth. In the background he heard Rhiannon ask Sebastian if Jake was his intended, to which the alpha replied that he was not. Rhiannon obviously decided Sebastian was fair game and was virtually on his lap when Stephen pulled his cousin away to dress for the formal dinner. Sebastian kissed her cheek as he left.

On the way up in the elevator Stephen hissed, “What was that about? You and the Cardiff beta?”

“Just harmless fun. Lighten up Stephen.”

“What about Jake? You basically told them you were a free agent.”

“Well I am. Aren’t I? I haven’t promised Jake anything.” Sebastian stated.

Stephen had floored his pack second with a left hook before he knew his arm was moving. Sebastian was thrown into the corner of the elevator nursing a bloodied nose. “Get up and make yourself presentable. We are expected at the dinner in an hour.”

Stephen had Aubrey’s speed dial pressed before he even swiped his key card in his bedroom door.

“I hit Seb.” He summarised.

“Expand on that darling.” Aubrey said calmly.

Just the sound of his voice cooled Stephen’s outrage, “Seb was flirting with one of the Cardiff betas. He had her on his lap. “ Stephen huffed, “He denied Jake was his intended.”

“Stephen Alpha, they are not promised. But I am disappointed. I would have hoped your cousin had more respect for Jake.”

“God. I am too. Fuck. What do we tell Jake?” He asked Aubrey.

“Nothing. This is between the two of them so long as that is all. Sebastian hasn’t taken a lover? Met with another wolf privately?”

“No, nothing like that. I just thought he would reign back on the flirting. And that he would say he was courting another when asked.” Stephen took some of his frustration out on the pillows.

“Stephen, are you beating up your bed?” Aubrey laughed.

Stephen laughed too. He sat down on the wrecked bed and told Aubrey about the rest of his day.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Stephen took a long leisurely breakfast the following morning. He pointed out a table with a view of the Thames to the waiter and took the Werewolf News and The Guardian to read. He wondered if the hotel normally had such a sumptuous buffet available or had they catered to the influx of alphas. Sebastian was gone to Harrods but would be back in time for their flight. It was just as well, because relations had been even more frosty after Stephen caught him accepting a line of blow from Joseph towards the end of the after dinner party.

Stephen set down the paper and watched the river traffic below. He was going to have to have a chat with his cousin. 

“Excuse me, Alpha Amell,” It was Rhiannon from the evening before. Stephen was not so pleased to see her, but Cardiff’s alpha-mate Carys was with the other beta.

“Good morning ladies.” Stephen stood up and gestured to the other seats.

“Thank you,” Carys smiled and they both sat. “I have something for you.”

She handed him a brown paper wrapped book, “What is it?” Stephen asked.

“You must not open it until you are home and I implore you to lock it in a safe place.” The brunette alpha-mate said gravely, “It is a copy of Tensure.”

Stephen dropped it onto the table like a hot potato causing his fork to fall onto the floor. The betas noticed his horrified expression. Carys leaned closer and said softly, “Every Pack Alpha has one. If your mate was here I would have passed it discreetly to him. It is essential reading to understand how an abused or subjugated omega suffers.”

“I think I understand. I studied history. As an undergraduate they had us read and analyse Mien Kampf and Machiavelli. Know your enemy, yes?” 

Carys nodded, “More than that. Tensure was designed to destroy an omega’s self worth. They are raised to associate their self esteem with external praise or censure. It is quite blatant. There is a piece on how to subtly knock the omega back when they show signs of independent thought. Your new little pack member will need great encouragement of any brave efforts he makes to overcome what his alpha father has already drilled into his mind.”

Stephen considered her words. He would do his very best to help Jake nurture Damson’s personality.

“About your other omega, the little boy’s brother.” Carys hesitated, “Can I speak freely?”

“Of course. I am grateful for any advice.” Stephen gestured for her to continue.

“His pack ranking is not helpful. Why is he your lowest ranked member?”

Stephen was taken aback, “We haven’t assigned rankings, beyond Colton as third.”

“Does he know that?” She asked pointedly, “Because he was last on your pack registration list.”

Stephen gulped and wondered if Jake felt he was considered lower than Katie and Ems. He suspected that he might. That would have to be fixed as soon as he was home. In Stephen’s opinion everyone was equal in his pack. Colton and Willa were third mates but that didn’t make them any more or less valued than Jake, Ems and Katie. “I will address that.”

“We have printed off some contacts for you,” Rhiannon handed over a sheet, “There are details for some Scottish Omega Voices members who’ve mentored omegas who have fled abusive relationships. Alison Henderson is a counsellor based in Kilmarnock. She is human but has a werecat grandmother. She will do online consultations for isolated omegas.”

“I don’t know if Jake will want this but thank you.” Stephen folded and pocketed the sheet. 

“This is my personal contact number. Call me or Keith if you need anything. Your Jake is welcome to call too.” Carys stood and held out a hand. Stephen mimicked her movement and gave a firm grateful handshake.

Rhiannon bowed her head in deference to Stephen as her alpha-mate stepped away. “I apologise Alpha. I did not know your Pack Second was courting.”

“Any blame is not yours Rhiannon. It was a pleasure to meet you.” Stephen smiled tightly. He could see she was a beautiful and intelligent wolf, and was not surprised she was seeking a mating with a high ranking alpha from another pack. He wished he could be certain that Sebastian considered himself off the market.

In the departure lounge at Gatwick, Stephen had enough of looking at Sebastian’s platinum plated cufflinks and hearing about the wine he had ordered to be delivered to Tiree. He turned in his chair, “Sebastian.”

“Oh oh, Am in trouble? You have that tone Mother always takes when I haven’t behaved.” 

“Last night,” Stephen huffed and reformed his thoughts, “with those betas and when you took the line Joseph offered... I wished Colton had come to stand beside me.”

Sebastian gulped. 

“You shamed yourself. Your behaviour did not reflect our pack values.” Stephen jammed a finger into his cousin’s chest.

“You made your point with your fist last night Alpha.” Sebastian growled, “I thought friendly relations with Joe were your preference to a confrontation.”

“Polite relations,” Stephen corrected, “I had a few whiskey sours with Mark. I didn’t snort a line of coke in front of everyone and then laugh at Joe’s crude stories.”

“Fuck you, Stephen. It was a bleeding party. You’ve always had a stick up your arse. You have to live a little.”

“You are forty three. Are you ever going to get sense? You have a wonderful omega at home missing you. You have a new pack relying on your expertise. You have a new life, Seb. You need to show some respect for it and for us.”

“Luna help me. I do respect you and our pack. I was letting my hair down. Having some fun. But hands up Alpha, I see your point. You wanted to give the best impression.” Sebastian’s version of an alpha-apology didn’t completely satisfy his Pack Alpha.

“And Jake? Do you respect him? Or is he fun?” Stephen held his breath. Depending on the answer he would receive he would have a decision to make. There was no way he was letting Sebastian use or harm Jake, cousin or not, Pack Second or not.

“I like Jake very much.” Sebastian said carefully meeting Stephen’s eyes, “I do respect him. He is a wonderful person and boyfriend. I have not asked Jake to be my mate.”

Stephen bit his lip. He noticed Sebastian did not say he loved the omega, “Are you planning to propose?”

“I don’t know. We’ll see.” 

“I think you should decide Seb. You can’t lead Jake on. Do you want him? Will you help him? Will you be a substitute Dad to Damson? Will you be there for Jake when he breaks and put him back to together? Because if the answer to those questions is negative, then you need to step back.” Stephen spoke without ire and tried to transmit his concern through the wolf bond.

Sebastian rubbed the skin above his eyebrow. “I see. I will think on it, cousin.”

“If you decide you want to ask Jake to be your intended, I’ll be there for you both every step of the way. No matter what happens you and Jake are not in this alone. Understand?” Stephen stressed.

“I do.” Sebastian said gravely, “I’m taking every word seriously. I don’t want to hurt him or lose him.”

“I know.” Stephen nodded.

“And he is fabulous in bed.” Sebastian grinned.

“Seb! Honestly. Do you think that is appropriate?” Stephen sighed. 

“I guess not.” Sebastian huffed and dropped the grin. He leaned over and patted Stephen’s shoulder. “I promise I’ll sort through my feelings and thoughts. I need a little time it is a big decision.”

“I know. You need to do what is right for you too Seb. If Jake is not ‘the one’ and you claim him, then your happiness would be compromised too. I don’t want to see either of you hurt.” Stephen could hear them paging their flight number to the gate, “Take stock. If you can be diplomatic and sensitive about it ask Jake what he wants from your relationship, and go deeper when he tells you he wants to be good for you. Ask Callum for his wisdom.”

Sebastian held out a hand to assist Stephen to his feet out of the low hard chair. He surprised his cousin by grabbing him in a brief hug, “You’ll be a great Pack Alpha, Cous. Richings doesn’t know what it is missing.”


	6. The Heat of The Moon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angsty H/C warning.

What alphas and betas could not truly understand about heats was that they ebbed and flowed, like a tide gifted by the Moon Goddess. Over time an omega could have a heat of mild ripples, one where they had hours of sitting in conversation with those fellow omegas who would care for them, or else a tidal wave of need and want that left them a mewling mess, breathless and dehydrated. Within each heat the desire and call to mate would also come and go like the tide. Joined with their mate, those peaks and troughs let passion consume the couple and then gave them precious moments of tender careful clarity. In modern times contraception had blessed mated female omegas with a way to stay always with their mates. However medical science had still to discover a reliable and safe method for male omegas to use continuously. No andro-gynaecologist would recommend suppressing the first heat after a birth. It was considered the final post-natal stage of the pregnancy.

Jensen knew this. He’d learned it in school and at his Aunt’s knee. He wasn’t sure if he accepted the old beliefs spirituality that went with the theories but he had experienced the mild heats where he could watch the younger kids at the Ackles Pack House, and the heady craving for his alpha when he and Jared mated to bring Conor into the world. Tyler told him that in Hallstatt Drei they had taught him that heats are the Mother’s gift made evident and that Raven omegas, as the first Weres, can commune with Her during their seethe. Jensen didn’t believe the raven myths. He was sure that if any species had claim to be the originals then wolves must have been the first. Wolf omegas were not only creatures of the moon but also of the earth and the sun. Their bodies were pulled into heat as the days and nights stood in balance, at nadir and zenith. 

Before the Summer Solstice Jensen and Jake with itches under the skin but glad to have company took over the Amell-Roché visitor accommodation/omega seclusion house. They had plenty of company from the other omegas and at the times when their heats ebbed back enjoyed the free and easy conversations. Willa and Ems kept them supplied with tasty treats and refreshing fruit juices. Jensen only nibbled at the offerings, his stomach churning with hormones and his distance from Jared. The physical heat was not the worst he had ever had but it was difficult and lonely to be separated from his beloved mate. Jake’s heat was a strong and powerful one. The whole little granny flat house smelled cloying and sweet from their combined pheremones.

The sheets scratched against Jensen’s skin. It was too hot, far too hot. Jensen kicked the light silk flat sheet back. Jake was like a furnace at his back. Jared ran hot, and if he closed his eyes Jensen could fantasize his alpha was resting beside him, not miles away at home with their kitten. He could visualise opening his eyes and gazing into the multicoloured hues of Jay’s pupils, recreate the sensation of his mate’s hair under his fingers, his alpha’s breath on his mating scar, his alpha’s body covering his...

Jake moaned plaintively in his dozing sleep. He rocked against Jensen, his knee driving the plug in and giving Jensen some relief. Jensen would return the favour when the other omega woke up. He spared a thought of worry. Why was Jake having it so bad? Maybe due to his age, maybe because of being on heat suppressants for half his life, maybe due to the emotional turmoil in his mind. When the other omegas came and they could puppy pile together, their scents intermingling, it eased back the raging fire. But even when Conor, Janette and Amelie curled up at the end of the bed, the thrumming in Jensen’s mind was only dulled.

The thrumming chant of Jared mate alpha alpha Jared mate that was spooling on a loop as his muscles clenched around a swollen hard cock that should be filling him up and his body released wave after wave of slick preparing the way for the alpha who was denied to him by his own choice. Jensen sucked in his bottom lip and then regretted the unconscious action. He had bitten down on the soft inner flesh at some point and now if he sucked or ran his tongue over the spot it pulsed raw and sore. The small discomfort faded under a burning need. He was laid flat consumed by desire and lust for his absent mate, Jensen couldn’t fathom why he had agreed to wait to have another child. Going to Poland for Christmas with Jared’s parents? Having time to spend with Conor as he learned to walk, shift, and talk? It all seemed much less important than having Jared buried deep inside, breeding him and filling him with more wolfie kittens.

Sandy had spent the afternoon with them. She had brought Conor and while the baby was soothing, especially for Jake, the smell of Jared from Conor’s fur had driven Jensen back onto the bed to pummel his over slicked hole with the spiny feline dildo. 

He wanted his son and his mate. He wanted their purring cat forms laid out in the sun with his wolf form in the shade of the sycamore. He wanted Jared to tell him to shift back. He wanted to be carried up the stairs with Jared sucking his neck over his claim. To be pressed into the bed. He wanted to ruin their sheets with their come and his slick. He wanted Jared to fill him and run his barbs along his inner walls until his mind and body were consumed with Jared, mate, alpha, alpha, mate, Jay, mine, mate, alpha. 

Jensen looked over at Jake’s long sinuous body. He was conscious of his own imperfections, the freckles that marred his skin like flakes of dirt, the pouchy tum that had not regained its tone after Conor’s birth. His limbs were still slender. His softly mounded chest that spoke of the loving gift of suckling his son gave him pride. Jared said he loved Jensen’s freckles and after-baby tummy, but Jared was biased. Jensen’s stomach curdled with that old childhood feeling of being unworthy and unlovable. He knew it was the heat playing mind-tricks on him. He was denying himself his alpha’s love and body. He didn’t know if he could cope with coming so far from Jared for his next heat. Josie locking herself and Lear into their own house, their own home filled with the scents of their family, made much more sense to Jensen now. However the holiday homes had been too packed with visitors. He knew that Jake needed him and he would not deny the other omega any help he could offer in his own heat-addled state.

Jake had been wracked by terrible nightmares. Jensen knew he also had babbled in his sleep probably giving Jake a headache from crying for Jared, but he was distressed by some of the calls and broken whispers Jake had made during his sleep. He truly hoped they were not memories and no-one called Marshall and the terribly named Nails had ever tortured him. Jensen had never imagined such a sound of pain and loss with which Jake called out for his Daddy to come and take him home from some place dark. He repeatedly shook Jake awake and held his trembling form, and coaxed some water into him to ease his hoarse throat. When Willa and Ems were there they shushed Jake and told him he was strong and brave and the best of them. When Damson was there, Jake stayed bright and awake and would subtly send his little brother off, if the heat rose too high.

Jake woke disorientated and distressed, eyes wide and staring. Jensen turned and pulled him close.

“What do you need Jake? A knotting dildo, a plug, you want me to cool you with a cloth?”

“Help me, Jen.” Jake choked.

“I will, what can I do?” 

“Tell me.”

“What my friend?”

“Did I help you?” Jake whispered so quietly it was barely audible.

“Of course you did,” Jensen snuggled in closer, “You got me though my rough patch.”

“I try...” Jake’s voice faded away.

“What?”

“I try every day. I try my best.” Jake licked his lips and turned a little so Jensen could see his face, “Back in Glasgow the girls knew they could rely on me. I’d do anything for them. I worked hard. I did things... I always tried, but it isn’t enough. Am I not good enough?”

“You are more than good. You took care of me after Conor was here earlier. Our mother Luna, your mouth… I’d never had another omega do that for me. Let me take care of you now.”

Jake nodded, “Just cool me down. I’ll be good. I won’t move.”

“You can move,” Jensen laughed as he went to the sink and rinsed out the flannels they were using. The beaded plug moved inside him, just making his body aware of its presence, enough to slake the heat while it was at this ebb.

When Jensen had given Jake his cooling bed bath, he took a quick barely warm shower. He let out the plug and used his fingers to both clean and fill his needy hole. He pictured Jared coming into the tiny shower room, his bulk filling the room, ripping back the shower curtain and taking him right there against the tiles. He could taste Jared and his alpha scent in the back of his throat. With only the lightest attempt at fisting his cock, Jensen came all over his belly and the wall. He sagged back and took a few deep breaths, head clearer and heat dampened for now. Back in the bedroom Jake had curled on his side. Jensen smiled at him. The imitation of a smile he received in return made the younger wolf begin to worry again and he pressed down on his already raw lip. It was too bright for evening time. Perhaps Jake would find it more soothing if he closed the curtains against the bright sun of the evening. The sun leaked though the pale material giving the room a glow like false twilight. The real dusk would not come for hours and darkness not until almost midnight. This half light mirrored their current in-between state receptive to an alpha’s seed but closed off from the possibility. Jensen felt there was almost something lyrical about that, something he could capture in a poem or song form, but he wasn’t sure if he could write the urgent discordant music it demanded as an accompaniment.

Jensen slid under the cool damp sheets and pulled Jake up onto the pillows. The soft lighting helped Jensen to relax. Jake curled up again but this time around Jensen, both young wolves laying back. “I can’t do it Jen.”

“What?” Jensen whispered.

“I can’t be a parent to Damson.”

“Of course you can.” Jensen insisted, “Look at me. I was so nervous having Conor. I’m still a teenager, Jake. I am learning as I go.”

“But you’ve got Jared, and you are great with Conor.”

“I’ve seen you with Damson. He adores you.”

“He’s wrong,” Jake’s voice broke, “I’m just a whore. I’m not good for anything else.”

“Oh God. No no no.” Jensen didn’t know what to say, “We are not only our jobs or our roles. Would you say Jared was only a painter, Stephen only a writer, Ty only an innkeeper, Willa only a student, Ems only a shop-girl, Aubrey only a mate?”

“I suppose, but I have no education, no mate, and Daddy didn’t even stay a week,” Jake suppressed a sob, “I… I don’t think Sebastian wants me.”

“Because he didn’t take you and claim you in March or now? But Jake, that shows respect for you. You are not mates. What Stephen and Aubrey did at Winter Solstice was very romantic but it broke so many taboos.” Jensen cupped the back of Jake’s neck and pulled him closer for a peck on the cheek, “Sebastian is older, maybe he is more willing to wait.”

“No. It is not that. I haven’t been good enough. We are together since Christmas and he has not asked me to be his intended. He did not ask if I wanted him to knot me in my heat.” Jake gulped then bit his bottom lip. Jensen could see his fists were clenched as he tried to stay in control of his emotions.

“He respects you, my friend. He knows Damson’s arrival is a lot to cope with. I am sure he was thinking of you.” Jensen tried to offer words of comfort. 

It was no good. Tears began to pour down Jake’s cheeks. Jensen was mortified that he might have triggered the sobbing. He wrapped himself around the older omega and held him until the heaving crying halted. Jake seemed to regain control of his emotions but then he gave a whole body tremble. Still in Jensen’s arms Jake shifted. Jake’s hind legs kicked Jensen’s thighs. Jensen ended up with a mouthful of wolf tail. He blinked at the sudden change and reached out to give Jake a supportive scratch, but the white wolf was off the bed and curled tight into the corner behind the door.

Jensen wished he had someone there. Should he shift too? Should he call Stephen or Aubrey?

“Jake! Jake! Look!” Damson’s voice and running feet sounded from outside the room. The feet skidded to a halt and three demure slow knocks were laid onto the other side of the door.

“Come in Damson,” Jensen called. Perhaps Jake would shift back, or Damson could get Aubrey.

Damson stuck his head round the door first. He didn’t see Jake who was behind it. The little boy danced into the room. He was in denim shorts and a blue vest top. His new leather pack bracelet dangled on his wrist. In his hands he held three cerise pink paper carnation flowers on wire stems. “Where’s Jake? Look Jensen, I got these for my brudder, cos I went to work with Ems at the shop and the lady there gave me these cos I said they were really pretty and she said I was a good boy who helped all day with making the people all happy to see me and I could have these and come back again cos I am good for her busy-nest.” 

“Her business.” Jensen corrected with a smile that Damson’s story couldn’t fail to bring to his face, “Jake is there.”

Damson twirled on one foot. “Jake pretty flowers.” He said as he knelt down to stroke his brother’s head and put the carnations in front of Jake’s nose. Jake pushed them back towards Damson with his snout. Damson looked up with saucer eyes and a trembling lip, “Is he sick Jen?”

“The heat is bad.”

Damson nodded sagely as if he was a senior pack omega, “Heats show us we are the weak ones.”

“Fuc-a-doo-da,” Jensen caught the Fucking Hell before it slipped out, “They do not.”

Damson gaped at him.

Jensen got out of the bed and crouched down to Damson’s level, “Omegas are the strongest gender, Damson. Alphas they are all physical whoo-whoo and big hulking creatures able to pick up little wolves and swing them around.”

Damson giggled, “Like your big Jared?”

“Uh-huh, and betas they are all types of people, but us omegas, we are especially strong. Cos we can have these really powerful heats and not moan and groan about them. You should see Jared if he gets paint in his eye! He’d never do having a heat.” Jensen returned Damson’s smile and kept going, “and then one day you might want to have a baby.”

“In here,” Damson rubbed a circle on his tummy.

“That’s right, and because we are super strong, our pouches take our alphas' pups real well and sometimes more than one at a time.” 

“Like Aubrey.” Damson nodded. “I see. We are super wolves.”

Jensen could almost read Damson’s thoughts of superhero capes and flying omegas. “But Jake is in a hard spot now. Would you do me and your brother a big favour?”

Damson sucked in his lips and nodded rapidly.

“Would you tell Aubrey, or Stephen if Aubrey is resting, that they need to come visit us?”

“Yep, now?” Damson looked back at Jake, “I could shout it in my head and stay and be wolf too and mind Jake?”

“Go now, little pet, to make sure they come. You can return with the others ‘kay?”

“OK.” Damson turned to go, “I’m leaving your flowers there Jake, cos they is from me you can see them.”

Jensen shifted to his wolf form. He splayed his toes and sneezed as his wolf nose adjusted to their combined scents. He dropped down and nuzzled into Jake’s side, producing a whine from the other wolf. He pushed one of Damson’s flowers closer with his paw. Jake stretched his neck so that he could rest his chin on top of it. Jensen’s hole itched with slick. He curled round to lick it dry, using Jake’s flank to support his spine. He wasn’t nearly done with that when he sensed an alpha approaching. He could scent it was Stephen and stood up to greet him. Jake pulled himself onto four paws beside him with his head tilted to the side, as if he was listening. Jensen knew Stephen was talking to him. Then the huge grey-gold alpha loped into the room. He head butted Jensen affectionately. Jensen took the praise into his heart and stepped back. Jake whined again and flattened his body to the ground. Stephen nosed him to rise. There was another whine with a soft bark. Jensen knew that Stephen was trying to encourage Jake by action and via their pack connection. 

“Please won’t everyone shift back? The pups are too restless for me to join you, and I can’t cope with any more vicious rib kicking.” Aubrey pleaded as he used the door frame for support.

All three followed the omega’s request. Stephen scooped Jake up and carried him to the bed. He petted Jake’s head and pushed the hair back from his forehead.

Jensen pulled a chair over for Aubrey, before climbing onto the mattress.

“Jake, Jensen, your pheromones are intoxicating,” Stephen stepped back towards the door. “I will be outside. Call for me if I am needed.”

Jensen’s eyes widened as he caught a sideways glance of the Pack Alpha’s rigid long cock. Did his and Jake’s scents do that? Jensen’s mouth dried out. He was filled with an urgent need for Jared again. He pushed back on his heels, seeking relief so he could be cognisant enough to help Jake.

“Jake, did something happen?” Aubrey asked gently.

Jake shook his head.

“Did someone say something to you? Did Damson upset you?”

“No.” Jake blurted in shock, “No. Damson couldn’t upset me. I…”

“You can tell us,” Jensen said softly, “We won’t tell anyone else. I won’t say anything to Jay.”

“Up to you if we tell Alpha, or the girls, or Tyler.” Aubrey promised.

“I…I’m nothing. I’m not good enough. He doesn’t want me.” Jake sobbed.

“Sebastian?” Aubrey said as a deep throated growl. “What did he say to you? Did he tell you that? I’ll hit his stupid huge knot with a baseball bat.”

“No. When they came home, the night before the heat hit, he gave me my present from London,” Jake’s voice was lost in a gulp again.

Jensen and Aubrey waited. Aubrey put a hand over Jake’s. Jensen was at the end of the bed and rested his hand on Jake’s ankle.

“Beautiful shirts in greys and blues.” Jake looked to the ceiling, “Then he took out a jeweller’s box. And I thought…I thought…stupid stupid…”

“You thought it was a mating ring.” Jensen spoke as it dawned on him.

“It was… He’d bought them for himself, limited edition…wanted to show me…”

“The fucking cufflinks.” The silver blond omega said with venom.

Jensen and Jake were both taken aback to hear Aubrey curse.

“Yes, alpha-mate,” Jake bowed his head, “He is very happy with them. I thought I might die. I really truly wanted the ground to open up. I told him how handsome they are, and he allowed me to help him put them on his new cream dress shirt. I made sure to admire them.”

“Oh God.” Jensen could only imagine how Jake would relive his crushing mistake every time he saw those cufflinks.

“He is not going to be my alpha is he?” Jake looked to them both. 

“It is not only his decision,” Jensen said carefully.

“You choose Jake. You may accept or refuse if he asks. We are in the twenty-first century, you may also propose to him if it is what you want.” Aubrey added.

“I want?” Jake blinked, “What do I want?”

Jensen could almost see the cogs turning in Jake’s head. He was about to make an encouraging comment when Jake’s head fell back and he cried out. He shook and thrashed against invisible hands. Jensen held his breath as the fit subsided but Jake remained lost in a dream or nightmare yet was not unconscious. Jensen was scared for him. Aubrey shook him and tried to get a response. It seemed like Jake was somewhere else fighting invisible monsters. Slick soaked the sheets below him. Sweat poured from his face and body. Jensen tried to cool him down again with cold cloths, while Aubrey lifted Jake’s now limp hand to rest it over his pregnancy bump, hoping the pups' heartbeats and movements would be soothing.

“His heat should not be this bad.” Jensen gasped.

“I am asking Alpha to get Katie.” Aubrey closed his eyes for a moment, “Stephen has already alerted her. He had linked into our emotions.”

They waited only minutes but Jake’s jerking shakes and ragged breaths made it seem too long. Jensen wanted to shift back to wolf and run like the wind for help but he tried to stay logical and rational. Help was on the way.

The beta doctor appeared in cycling shorts and a vest top. She examined the comatose yet twitching omega. She felt for Jake’s pulse with her fingers. “It is like Widow’s Fugue. I can’t give him anything. It’s too late except for perhaps hospital emergency room suppressants. But this is Jake. Luna only knows how his kidneys and endocrine system still function after all the sups he's taken." She sighed, "The heat is nearly over.”

“Can’t you give him a sedative?” Jensen asked. Before he had hit puberty a distant Ackles omega cousin had lost her alpha mate. Aunt Beth had told him that she had been sedated for the first heat after his death and took suppressants until her fertility declined.

“There must be something.” Aubrey said. “Why would this happen to him?”

“He hasn’t lost a mate. It could be that he is unmated and still fertile at his age. It could be the traumatic emotions of everything that has happened.” Katie suggested.

Jensen thought maybe that Jake felt he had lost the mate he intended to have. 

Katie continued, “His heat will burn out any sedative. If he was mated I’d get his alpha in here.” She tugged on her blonde ponytail. “I can give him a tranquiliser. Stronger than a sedative, it should let him sleep. I’ll have to go to the surgery in Baugh for it. I don’t keep such strong medication in my bag.”

“Go.” Aubrey urged her.

Stephen appeared in the doorway with the car keys. “I’ll drive.” He stared intensely at Jake then for Jensen’s benefit said, “I’ve urged Jake to hold on that help is coming. Willa is on her way back from Haven with Tyler, Sandy, and Josie. Mark is driving them. Ems will be here in a few minutes. She is putting Damson to bed.”

Jensen focused on Jake and trying to calm him by lying close and making the types of soothing noises he made to Conor when he was colicky. He was only reminded of his own heat when he embarrassingly soaked Aubrey’s clothes with his release. He prayed that he wouldn’t dissolve into a needy mess of throbbing cock and twitching muscles. Luna must have been listening, because the other omegas flooded into the room, striping their clothes and piling onto the bed. They offered comfort and support and a blessed fragrance of omegas not in heat. An alpha voice asked Jensen to support Jake’s head. He manoeuvred about so Jake could use his lap as a pillow. He looked up to see Mark standing near the window, stroking his chin with his thumb and forefinger, considering their positions. He directed each omega so that they all could hold and touch Jake. He got Tyler and Willa to take his front and Sandy to put her own legs across his. Josie and Ems supported his back, while Aubrey sat at his feet and rested a hand on his ankle. Mark closed his eyes for a moment. Jensen wondered if he was praying or thinking. The raven alpha approached the bed, bent over and intoned words in an Old Italian dialect into Jake’s ear. Jensen could feel Jake’s racing pulse slow and his breathing regulate. 

Mark patted Jake’s hip, one of the few places not touched by another omega. Jake's blue eyes shot open, staring up at Jensen, who tried to smile reassuringly down at him. 

“Am I here?” Jake asked.

“Where else would you be dummy?” Willa laughed from further down the bed.

Katie burst into the room holding a syringe. Stephen came in behind her. 

“No need for that,” Mark said calmly, “The worst is over.”

“What?” Jake asked. His voice seemed parched. Jensen licked his own dry lips and asked for water for them both. 

Katie looked at Mark and at the medication she still held. Stephen poured two glasses of water. He handed Jensen his one. Mark pressed the tumbler to Jake’s lips and let him take a sip. He laid a chaste kiss to Jake’s brow and whispered “Tutto andrà bene, lupacchiotto”

“Stay with him tonight. The heat will break before dawn.” Mark said to Aubrey who nodded.

“How? What?” Stephen demanded from the older raven alpha. Pulling him aside near Jensen’s position.

“Widow’s Fugue,” Mark said low but Jensen could hear. “His body adjusting to the loss of a mate, or a potential mate in Jake’s case.”

“His body broke up with Sebastian?” Stephen gasped.

“No Alpha,” Mark said softly, “Jake recognised that the other wolf is not his mate and his body responded by expelling any bonding that had taken place due to their physical mate-like relationship.”

“What did you do?” Stephen asked.

“Only calmed the racing tide.” Mark said mysteriously. He leaned over once more laying a hand on Jake’s forehead, before nodding in satisfaction. He patted Jensen on the shoulder with a sage smile.

As the alphas left Jensen heard mention of Jake’s age again. It made him angry at biology and Jake’s circumstances. He was pissed with Seb too for leading Jake on. Jake moaned deep in his throat reminding Jensen that they still had their heats to contend with. He offered Jake his fingers to suck, and took his own pleasure from the tongue on the underside of his digits. Once Jake was satisfied he curled on his side. The omegas took new places on the bed. Josie moved down the mattress, allowing Jensen to stretch out behind Jake and into Tyler’s sleepy hug. There was a lot to be said for puppy piling in heat.

In the morning when Jensen woke, only Tyler and Willa lay on the bed with them. He felt wrenched and wrung out but the heat was gone. He looked to Jake who was awake and wrapped in Willa’s arms. Tyler spoke first saying breakfast was coming.

Ems arrived with a pot of coffee and bowls of oatmeal. Jensen wanted to raise an airplane banner in her honour for the coffee. He ducked into the tiny shower room and stood under the water until he was no longer a sticky mess. 

“What are you going to do?” Tyler was asking Jake when Jensen rejoined the others.

Jake’s voice was surprisingly strong, “I’m going to ask Seb to move into another room. I have Damson, we need the bigger bedroom.”

“I am sure there will be no problem there,” Willa said after she blew on her hot porridge, “Sebastian does want the best for you and Damson.”

Tyler patted Jake’s hand, “Do you want me to come with you when you talk to Sebastian?”

“No. Thanks Tyler. I can do this. Alpha has prepared the way for me. He let me know he was going to speak with Sebastian soon after we woke.”

“Sometimes I forget about your wolf mind thingy.” Tyler puffed air. “Is Damson in on it too?”

Jake laughed, “If you can call squealing with giggles when Stephen tries to talk mind to mind with him, then yes.”

As if his name conjured him Damson came bouncing into the middle of everyone, “You are better?” He asked hopefully.

Jake lifted him onto his lap, “I am. How are you?”

“I had Frosties for breakfast and a nannah.” Damson said as he leaned back against his brother’s chest.

“A banana.” Jake corrected gently.

“Yep. They are my favourites. And Alpha Mark stayed last night and when I woke up in the scared way he told me a story.”

“He did?” Tyler asked.

“All about the lovely omega who won the heart of the powerful raven alpha. It was really cool with ravens and forests and a rescue.” Damson stole a spoon of Jake’s oatmeal and made a face, “Brudder, you have no syrup on it.”

“No baby boy, I prefer it this way.” Jake laughed.

Jensen took a long drink of coffee. He looked at the two Abel omegas and was glad that they had each other. “Jake. You’ll be OK won’t you?”

Jake bounced Damson on his knee and looked Jensen straight on, “Yes. Thank you, Jen. We will be.”

Jensen believed him. He reminded Jake that if he needed anything both he and Jared would be there. Then he excused himself and found his phone. His voice broke when it was answered, “Jay Bird? I missed you.”

Just hearing Jared telling him how much he missed him made Jensen’s guts twist with longing. Not the craving for his alpha to fill him, but the longing of love separated. Jared’s voice was like a cool flowing crystal stream in summer, washing over Jensen. He was grateful all over again that Jared and he had found each other and overcome the odds to be together. Jared was emotional on the call, telling his Kochanie how miserable he was without him, and how Conor was. Jared could have talked for an hour, enthusiastically filling his mate in on everything that had happened since he left. Jensen interrupted his adorable alpha with a love and laughter filled request, “Come over here and take me home, Jay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think and hope that the Italian means Everything will be alright, Little Wolf.


	7. Crescent Moon - June to July

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posting early guys, due to late shift at work tomorrow after which the inconvenience of timezones means I need to sleep in order to wake and watch the season 9 premiere.
> 
> This chapter *sigh*... up until yesterday it read like a new school year essay of What I Did on My Summer Vacation... re-written, hopefully for the better... although it comes with a fluff warning.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Can three Texan rock artists running at full pelt be called a typhoon? 

Jensen was lifted off his feet and swung in the air. The ceiling of the terminal building tilted and he was on the floor underneath Christian, Jason and Steve, as if he was the high school quarterback who landed the winning touchdown. The top of Christian’s fire engine red electric guitar tipped the tiles next to Jensen’s head. A hiss of concern from way up there made Jensen aware of his alpha’s concern. Looking up he could see Jared itching to intervene and Eric’s eyes out on stalks. 

“We are here. I don’t fucking believe it.” Christian slapped him on the shoulder.

“I know!” Jensen beamed and accepted a hand up from Chris and Steve. He was swamped in tight hug. Over their shoulders Jensen saw a teenage girl in a striped hoodie take a photo. The fan dashed over to ask the trailing member of Kane for her autograph. Jensen didn’t recognise the new drummer, who was rocking the leather and tattoo look. 

“Put me down guys,” Jensen pleaded through his and their laughing smiles. He was riding high on excitement. All his earlier anxieties about the house being ready, if he’d put enough beer in their fridge, if he’d gotten the stain out from where Conor had coughed up a fur ball, if they’d feel differently about each other... all those were shelved as Jensen vibrated with awe that the guys had actually arrived. He had almost passed out minutes earlier as he waited for them to emerge from the luggage collection. Jared had stepped in to hold him up, passing Conor to Eric, who had come with the second Haven jeep to transport everyone home. Jared’s muttered query as to whether Jensen had eaten anything had been ignored. How was he supposed to eat when he was trembling with butterflies? 

“Put Jenny down,” Jason said to the other two. 

Reluctantly Steve and Chris listened this time. Bruising back claps and huffed breaths of wonder were exchanged. Jensen blinked back tears. Finally they were all back together. Christian looked great in his black leather pants, red Henley and matching bandana. Steve was wallpapered in denim. Jason had a slashed white tee over his denims. Every one of them wore cowboy boots, making Jensen nostalgic.

“Looking good Jen,” Christian complimented, stealing the words out of Jensen’s mouth and making him blush, unsure if that was true.

“You got a new piercing,” Jensen looked closer at the twin barrel bars in his friend’s eyebrow.

“Like yours too,” Christian reached over and fiddled with Jensen’s silver ear cuff.

Jared cleared his throat in a half growl. Jensen chuffed to himself at his alpha’s subtle territory marking, and figured the limit had been reached on unsanctioned touching. He could see Jared was still smiling but it was time to include his family.

“Guys, I’d like to introduce you to my mate Jared, our friend Eric, and my son Conor.” Jensen inclined his head to each, and took a step closer to Jared. “These reprobates are Christian, Steve, Jason, and....”

“Rooney,” The fourth member leaned forward offering her hand to Jared.

After hands were shook and Conor was petted, his head craning out of the kitty sling to seek more rubs, Jensen heard someone asking Jared if they should call him Alpha.

Jared threw his head back and laughed, “No please don’t. Jared is fine. But you should call both Ty and Stephen Alpha until they tell you not to.” 

“Can I hold him?” Christian looked from Jensen to Jared nervously. When both parents nodded, Eric passed over Conor, who stuck his claws into Christian’s chest and hung on. Christian puffed, “He’s heavy.”

“Well he did get some wolf DNA,” Jensen grinned, proud to see his boy going down a hit and obviously loving all the attention.

“He’s got dark grey spots like your freckles!” Christian exclaimed, “You couldn’t really see them on Skype.”

“Yea-ha, Frackles the second edition,” Jason chortled.

“Dudes! No Frackles, no Jenny and please Luna, no Jennybean,” Jensen tried.

“I heard that you became quite partial to beans,” Steve teasingly referred to Jensen’s pregnancy craving.

“Don’t mention the beans!” Jared sighed heavily, “Months of beans and strawberries.”

“Awh, Jay Bird, you loved it, peeling off the green leaves and slicing strawberries for me,” Jensen batted his eyelashes playfully.

“It’s getting late. We should make a move.” Eric suggested.

Jensen looked about at the emptying terminal. He caught Christian’s arm and dragged him over to look at Jared’s mural. Once their massive amount of luggage had been distributed between everyone they made their way out to the cars. 

“Are you planning on moving here permanently?” Jensen shook his head as Eric and Jared heaved Christian's juggernaut of a wheelie suitcase into the back of the jeep.

“This is only a portion of it. The management company sent most of our shit on to Denmark. It’s just stuff.” Christian shrugged his shoulder making the guitar swing behind him.

“Stuff. Pah.” Steve called from where he was getting into the other vehicle. “Chris has brought half of Texas.”

“What?” Jensen blinked.

“I brought some presents.” Christian ducked his head away. “When Mom and Pop knew we’d see you they contributed. A few of the other guys from Johnson High contributed to the haul. David and Alexis put an envelope with five hundred sterling into my hand in the airport before we set off.”

“You’d think Ferris Bueller needed a kidney.” Jason nudged Christian’s elbow, “You have to take off the guitar to sit in the car, Pisshead.”

Christian screwed up his lip as he lifted the instrument over his head.

“Hey did someone graffiti it?” Jensen was shocked to see a scribble on Christian’s precious Strat.

Christian turned it underside up to gaze at the black permanent marker.

“Matt Bellamy signed it after our Glastonbury set.” Steve stepped in to explain, “Then Josh Homme gave it a few strums. Christian has been surgically attached to it since.”

“Have not.” Chris protested but Jensen was amused to see him clinging to the guitar during the ride back to Haven.

The band dumped their bags in the house next door before coming in to eat with Jensen and Jared. Christian brought the bag of booty with him. Jensen went from amazement to awe as it was unpacked. There were Longhorn bandanas and tees for about every member of Haven and Amell-Roché. The UT team logo was emblazoned on hoodies for Jensen, Jared and Stephen. Conor got a toddler creeper in burnt orange with Hook ‘Em Horns written across the chest. There were kiddie tees in grey with orange trim and steer logos. The mini Stetson made its promised appearance. Jensen put it on a top shelf to keep it safe until Conor shifted back.

Jared disappeared with his box of Reese’s Pieces to hide them, the greedy alpha. Jensen was finally hungry now that he was able to relax. Luckily Jared came back with trays of burgers and hot Polish sausage pickle sandwiches. 

About midnight Jared dropped a hint to Jensen about the band being wrecked from travelling and Glastonbury. 

“Wait a second.” Christian said having overheard, “We’ve got one more treasure for Jen.”

Jensen could see the top of his friend’s bandana as he dipped his body into the large wheelie case. An A4 hardback bound book was solemnly handed over. Jensen gaped at the Johnson High yearbook. 

“What?” He half laughed in confusion, “You wanna show me who was Prom King and Queen?”

“Naw, too predictable.” Christian said as he slouched against the arm of the sofa next to Jensen. “Tom and Erica. You couldn’t have gotten someone to run a book on that one. Hey big guy, bet you contended for the Scottish equivalent?”

Jared chuffed a laugh, “My Pride had its own version of a school. No such thing as a graduation dance. But Jonty and I were voted best dressed couple at the second year Arts Ball in Brighton.”

“Really? You never told me that.” Jensen snapped his head away from the yearbook introduction page. 

“Hey, honey, don’t sound so shocked. I scrub up well.” Jared's eyes seemed distant as if reliving the memory, “But it was Jonty who won it for us. I wore a tux. I was the arm candy to Jonty’s Marilyn Monroe. We had matching beauty spots.”

Jensen pulled Jared down by his shirt collar and kissed his small mole, “My beauty spot,” he insisted in a flare of possessiveness.

“Dude, who knew, hidden depths,” Steve clapped Jared on the shoulder, “Here we thought Jen was all settled down with his mature alpha mate.”

Jensen didn’t want to think about Jonty and Jared as the stars of a university ball. He had never even seen a picture of Jonty but he must have been stunning in an androgynous way to win the prize. Jensen spoke to his inner doubting voice telling it that this new knowledge only proved Jared wanted a male omega, that Jared was a free agent back then and it was dumb to be jealous of a previous human boyfriend.

Christian plucked him out of his musings by tapping the book and telling him to turn to page 74. Jensen flicked through. He almost dropped it when he saw the whole sheet had a black and white background image of himself sitting on top of a music room desk playing the guitar. The top had a bold font saying Messages for Jensen Ackles. Initially Jensen thought that this particular copy of the yearbook had been written on by his classmates, but on closer examination he could see the messages were printed on the page. Monty, who sat next to him in biology, had written that he was gutted when Jensen had disappeared. Nicole, who never gave him the time of day, proclaimed the sexiest student had been ripped from them. Tony, who Jensen thought was destined for a life in politics, had written that they way his pack had forced him to leave Texas made him want to study were-equality and law. Jensen couldn’t speak. He was stunned. Some of the music class had signed their names around a heart filled with musical notes. Other names which he was having trouble matching to faces had scribbled words of support in the margins. Christian, Steve and Jason had written across the bottom that their band would be forever a member short. It was overwhelming. Jensen had been so caught up in his life at Richings and then coming to Haven that he had very rarely spared a thought for the acquaintances he had left behind. It was amazing that all these people, almost all humans, had missed him and gone to the trouble of remembering him in this way.

His eyes were full of water when he looked up at Christian. Words of thanks and awe caught in his throat. Jared wrapped his arm around Jensen’s waist and let his mate tuck his head into his chest for a moment of comfort and respite.

“Ha! None of that. Not having a tissue and weeping night.” Christian grinned wide, “I want to see what my best friend’s son looks like as a baby. Where are those photos you promised me?”

Jensen wiped his face with the back of his hand. He caught the baby album from the bottom book shelf. The last beers were toasted to Conor. Jensen explained that his baby boy would look quite different when he shifted back in the next couple of months. Christian poked him in the arm and whispered back that Conor was sure to have Jensen’s freckles matching the dark grey spots on his coat. Jensen attempted to explain about Jared’s spotty European Mountain Cat ancestry. Christian put his hand up in Jensen’s face, chuckling that he wasn’t listening and he was sure Conor would take after Jensen’s side too. Lips pressed tight Jensen didn’t tell his buddy about Conor’s wolfie knot.

The following day was a stunner. The sun beat down out of an azure sky. Jensen and Jared had the morning holiday home chores done before the late rising band members made their appearance. By unspoken agreement everyone free headed to Vaul Beach. Christian learned how to carry Conor in his kitty sling. Steve bent double laughing that Jensen’s son was the only thing that would have caused their lead singer to leave his Matt Bellamy signed guitar locked in the holiday home. The Texan crew didn’t shed their tees, complaining it wasn’t a summer day because the mercury stayed under 75 degrees Fahrenheit. The Haveners indulged in the best day of the summer so far, with Jensen as self appointed sunscreen patrol. Janette and Amelie stayed as cats for most of the day content to chase Conor and be chased in return. Damson and Jake moved out of the terrible twins reach to build their sandcastles. 

After a while the startled jerking of the humans when someone shifted stopped. Janette and Amelie picked particularly on Jason, picking up on his slower adjustment to the sight of weres openly changing forms. 

“It takes some getting used to,” Jason admitted when Amelie meowed by his deckchair before crawling as a baby across his foot. 

“Shell?” Damson said hopping from one foot to the other holding out a broken razor clam shell to Jensen, “It’s pretty.”

“That is lovely. Thank you very much,” Jensen took the offering and tucked it under the padding of his sun lounger.

“I hear you live with your brother.” Christian said to the little boy, “Do you like it?”

Big violet eyes turned to the man and Damson bowed from the waist. Christian shot a glance at Jensen, who gave him a head shake in return. 

“I love it. I have my own food and to have baths and Aubrey is teaching me to read words.” Damson shushed a finger to his lips and twisted his back so Jake couldn’t see, “And I’m going to make my brudder happy again.”

“Are you?” Jensen asked interested in what Damson had picked up on.

“Am. I missed Daddy and Aisling and her Donny-Mum, but not now cos everybody is really nice so I’m going to be really nice to Jake.” Damson did a twirl and half-bow before running back over to Jake and the sandcastles.

“I wish it was so simple.” Tyler said from nearby.

“Me too.” Jensen watched as Jake adjusted the cotton sunhat on Damson’s head.

“Walk with me,” Christian extended a hand to Jensen, helping him off the sun lounger. 

Lear had texted Jared who had ducked back over to the holiday homes to deal with a guest query. With a quick glance at Tyler and an exchange of head nods that offered reassurance that Conor would be looked after, Jensen followed his friend across the white sands. 

“Do you ever lift the guitar anymore?” Christian asked.

“Maybe not as much as I’d like to,” Jensen admitted, “but I have it all tuned up. Conor has a preference for the slower numbers. He hid under the sofa when I played Cochise.”

Christian shook his head, “You’ll have to work up from Coldplay to Slipknot.”

Jensen nearly choked with laughter. They traded song titles as they made their way to the jutting rocks at the far curve of the bay.

“Are you excited about Roskilde?” Jensen asked when they perched on two slopping outcrops, dangling their feet in rock pools below.

“We are mega stoked about every gig. It’s been out of this world madness and amaze-balls. I wish you’d been able to come to Glastonbury.”

“Jared saved the BBC3 coverage for me. I watched you when I got home from my heat. You guys totally rocked the place. I mean you had a scattered crowd but you all got them going and then being invited into the crow’s nest for the interview....” Jensen’s voice trailed away in awe.

“And Freaking Matt Bellamy telling us he loved our cover of Uprising.” Christian blew a huff as if he still couldn’t believe it. “And the YouTube of it is gaining hits every day.”

“I loved it,” Jensen tapped out the rhythm on his thigh, “I know it’s such a music industry saying but you did really make it your own. A whole octave lower than the original with the husky lilt. It was so menacing it gave me goosebumps.”

Christian slapped Jensen’s chest with the back of his hand, “I’ll take that as a complement then.”

“Do!” Jensen gasped, “It was one. Jerk, slapping me. I’m going tell on you.”

“Don’t you dare. Your husband could crush me with one hand. He’s pretty protective of you, isn’t he?”

“He’s my alpha.” Jensen said simply. If Christian didn’t get it, then he hadn’t been paying enough attention to all the Were-studies assignments he had copied from Jensen.

By the time they rejoined the others, Steve was turning lobster red, proving Jensen right about the power of the sun. Misha and Eric had turned up after their morning shifts in the Inn and distillery respectively. Misha had brought small cakes and Eric a 24-pack of lemonade cans. Jensen caught Conor burying his cake, kicking sand over it with his back legs. He couldn’t scold the baby cat, especially when it was a lupine instinct he was displaying. Instead they used the broken up cake pieces to feed the gulls while Conor bounced in Jensen’s arms. 

That evening under the new moon, they went to the Old Chapel for a pizza banquet, as Misha named it. Eric joked that the band had lucked out on being eased into Haven, rather than being swamped with the whole Pride-Pack as soon as they landed on Tiree. Jensen tapped his forehead with a finger and explained he had planned it all out. They would head to the Inn the following night and have a music session. The crofters were bringing their instruments and Haven Bound would be back letting Rob inflict his own version of songs on the crowd. 

Jensen’s attention was drawn to Misha who was swinging one of the twins around, perhaps Amelie, who was in the green dress, he thought. 

“Say it again for Mummy, Daddy and everyone.” Misha was singsonging to the baby.

“Stop that Mish, you know they aren’t talking yet,” Eric rolled his eyes.

“But they are. When we came home from the beach, we had bath time. And Amelie said... come on baby girl... who am I? Who am I?” Misha beamed.

Amelie let out a high pitched giggle. Janette was on Tyler’s lap but had her arms held high to be picked up too, and she gurgled a noise that could have been MeeshMish.

“There!” Misha cried in triumph. “That’s both of them. Such clever little beta kits.” 

Tyler puffed out a held breath, “That was a combo of a meow and a hiss.”

“Was not, Petal.” Misha returned, “It was distinctly Misha.”

Tyler curled his lip in wry amusement, “I’d have to hear it again.”

“Mish-Mish,” Janette reached up with grabby hands.

Eric grinned and walked over to put a hand on Tyler’s shoulder, “I think we have to admit defeat, sweetie. They are unique little cats. No Mama or Dada as first words for them.”

“I’m sure that will follow very soon,” Jensen said to console the other two mates. 

“I’m gonna have to start drilling Conor to say Dad-Dee,” Jared clicked his tongue, “If he says Mish-Mish too, there is going be a problem.”

Misha danced around the chairs to kiss Jared’s cheek, “What are best friends for if not to be part of the most important moments?”

Christian looked up from his phone. “I’m tweeting this. Babies’ first words as vacation entertainment, Haven goes all out.”

On Sunday night Haven did go all out to welcome Jensen’s friends. Ty cooked up a storm. Bottles of Haven 15, complete with Jared’s stylised map of Tiree label, were opened and poured into multiple dram glasses. After dinner service the dining room was cleared for the party. It seemed every tourist, crofter and member of both packs was present. The only excuse came from Aubrey who was feeling under the weather and stayed home with Katie, who was the doctor on call for the isle. Felicia had arrived home for a long weekend. She and Rooney seemed mutually enamoured with each other. The crofters’ cèilidh music got the crowd going. Chris, Steve and Jason started a mutated barn dance to the Scottish airs. Matt and Rob strangled a version of Dancing in the Streets. Claire and Amy made a decent stab at Mamma Mia. Just as he settled on Jared’s lap for the show, Jensen was dragged onto the stage. It all came back to him, flowing from the Foos to Green Day and finishing off with Christian’s version of Uprising. There was a standing ovation. Madison and Verity swooped in for autographs. Jensen didn’t think the night could get more perfect. 

As the party wound down people drifted away. Ian lit the arrangement of pillar candles in the fire hearth. Those who remained gathered round the stone fireplace. Willa and Colton curled up near the window. Tyler took Eric’s lap. Jensen found cushions for himself, Ems, and Jake who took a spot by Stephen’s seat with Damson sleepily lying in wolf form across his lap.

“What’s with all the floor sitting?” Christian asked, gesturing behind to the vacated chairs.

“PDA Chris, it’s all cool.” Jensen leaned back against his alpha’s leg. Jared’s fingers scratched affectionately into his hair. 

Chris grunted. Steve shrugged, but they didn’t probe anymore at were-culture. 

“They make a cute couple.” Rooney said looking over at Colton and Willa who were making out.

“That’s my handsome alpha brother and his pretty mate,” Felicia grinned, “Trooo Luuurve.”

“I can hear you Fel.” Colton grumbled. “I have access to wet fish.”

Felicia laughed as she told how she pranked her younger siblings growing up with dead fish in beds, clothes, drawers, etcetera.

“Until I instituted the You put the fish there, you clean it up rule,” Josie said pointedly.

The rest of the week flew by. Jensen treasured chatting or singing with the guys, committing the moments to his memory bank. There was another night of song and laughter at the Inn. Jensen suspected Verity and Jason had disappeared into the beer garden. 

They took a trip on the ferry over to Oban, so that Christian could empty the shelves of the tourist shop with tartan clad gifts for the folks back home. They found Steve and Rooney in the toy shop next door acting like they were seven not twenty. The two musicians moaned and groaned at being pulled away, but the ferry was departing imminently. Then Jensen spotted it. A fluffy grey-blue bunny, like Mr Guffy’s rabbit cousin, looking out of a glass case. With such haste that he had to re-enter his pin number from shaking fingers, Jensen bought the sweet soft toy for little Damson, as friend to help him in his new pack.

Jensen woke everyone up on the Tuesday morning to walk across the dew dampened grass with a breakfast picnic. Christian moaned about having to trek in his new boots. But once at the broch they ate bagels and drank flasks of coffee looking over the Atlantic from the edge of the cliff. The next day they took in the sights of Tiree, some of which Jensen was ashamed to admit they had never gotten around to visiting. Jared did a sketch from the top of the lighthouse. The sea was grey and choppy in a southerly breeze, just the mood he wanted for his commission. On the way back to Haven Jensen filled the guys in on Jared’s upcoming trawler stint. Christian ran for the laptop as soon as they entered the house. 

“Jen, dude, you can’t let him go onboard without prep.” Christian tapped his foot while he waited for the Wi-Fi to connect. “Tell ‘em Rooney.”

“My brother is working construction for the summer vacation,” Rooney perched on the side of the dining table, “They’ve sent him for Long Stands, Glass Hammers, and ladder rungs.”

“See,” Christian jabbed a finger at the screen, “We can’t let that happen to Jared.”

He typed in Fisherman Snipe Hunts. Amid the search results for actual bird hunts were boating pranks on newbies being told to get long weights, red lamp oil for port lights and relative bearing grease. Jensen carefully made a list. He was sure Matt, Ossian, Colton and Ewan wouldn’t go to the lengths of tying Jared up in fishing nets while he slept. He would be sure that Jared was prepared for any jokes they would attempt.

Christian wanted to check his e-mails and messages, so Jensen made peanut butter banana sandwiches for everyone. Spreading the bread with the peanut butter he was filled with a happy glow. It seemed like only a few days before that he had sat on the school stairs with Chris and shot the breeze. It was like time and space had vanished and their friendship sprung back into full force.

“Penny for them,” Steve said as he came to claim a sandwich.

“Just thinking of us back in Johnson High. It’s like we’ve picked up where we left off, except of course that you are on the road to superstardom.”

“You shoulda been part of it.” Steve’s lips turned down.

“It was always only a fantasy.” Jensen sighed.

“No way, dude, look at us now.” Jason stuck his two cents in.

“What Jen means is that he would not have been permitted to gig with us.” Christian called over.

“Yup.” Jensen nodded grimly, “Anders would have locked me up in the Ackles Pack House if I’d tried to become a musician.”

“We’d have helped you run away. Y’all did here.” Jason said around a mouth of sandwich.

“Not in Texas,” Jensen huffed. “I’d have been brought home. You all would have been perused through the courts for theft by my pack.”

“Kidnap.” Steve tried to correct.

“No. Stealing. Omegas are still Pack assets in the US. It’s an old law.”

“A crap relic that has never been rescinded.” Christian added, “David filled me in on it all when you were sent to Richings.”

Jensen shuddered, “Makes me realise how blessed I am to have found my home and family here.”

The ferry would leave midmorning on the day of the band’s departure. The mammoth packing was done the previous afternoon. Jared gifted Christian with a small oil on canvas of Vaul beach with Jensen in wolf-form against the white sands and black rocks. Before they left for the farewell party over at Clachan Mor, Christian made Jensen promise faithfully to come to Dallas. Jared added his agreement, saying his Aunts Ailsa and Shirley had been campaigning for the same trip.

As consumption of alcohol was required as part of the send off party plan, they loaded into Dougie’s mini-bus. Tyler and Jensen gratefully dropped their children into Josie and Rob, before they headed across to the other pack.

Jared brandished a full bottle of Tatanka as Sebastian opened the door to the Amell-Roché pack house. 

“Welcome darlings,” The wolf alpha beamed, “Round the back. Party is on the patio.”

The smell of meat on the grill drew everyone through to the sun warmed patio. The Pellegrino family added to the pack numbers. 

The long awaited introductions to Aubrey took place. Stephen’s mate was propped up on pillows on a day bed under a parasol near the back door. 

“I’ve swapped bed-rest for patio-rest,” Aubrey said softly as he received the visitors. 

The guys were clearly charmed by the fae-like omega. Rooney seemed shy for the first time since Jensen had met her, as she asked if she could touch Aubrey’s substantial bump.

“I think they are excited by the party, hey Stephen Darling?” Aubrey checked, as Rooney’s mouth gaped from feeling the pups kick.

“As long as they don’t tire out their Mum,” Stephen stroked Aubrey’s hair, “Any back ache, sleepiness, and you call me over, ‘kay sweetie.”

“Go play with your Aberdeen Angus slabs.” Aubrey slapped Stephen on the ass.

The steaks were fantastic, juicy and cooked to perfection. Eric teased that Stephen should open a rival Inn, and headhunt Misha away from Haven. Sebastian played the host with the most, topping up everyone’s drinks and changing the music. Jensen was glad to see him sling an arm around Jake’s shoulder as he poured a glass of wine for the omega. 

Damson appeared dressed in denim shorts and his orange Longhorn tee. He got a round of applause from the band, making him blush and run over to wrap his arms around Jake’s leg. 

“Over here Damson.” Jensen called. He dug round in his bag for the toy bunny. “I wonder would you like to make a new friend.”

Damson nodded and bit his lip.

Jensen couldn’t stop his grin as Damson’s eyes widened and breath caught when he saw the blue rabbit. 

“Is like Mr Guffy.” Damson said.

“He is isn’t he? I thought so too. He was waiting all alone in the shop for someone to love him and I knew you could do it.”

“For me?” Damson reached out and took the toy, hugging it close to his chest.

“For you.” Jensen gave the little wolf a hug.

“And is he friends with Mr Guffy?” Damson asked all seriousness.

“They got on very well.” Jensen responded likewise.

“Good. Wabbie, you are home now. Like me. This is our place.” Damson said as he ran over to Stephen and Jake with his new toy.

“That went down well.” Jared said pleased. He raised an eyebrow at his mate. “And you’ve removed one of your potential Guffy kidnappers from the list.”

Jensen stole a couple of cool beers from the fridge. He slipped one to Jared, hoping he would slow down on the Tatanka before he ended up spread-eagled on the lawn. Christian was chatting to Misha near the grill. Jake was clearing away the salads and seemed to be listening in. As Jensen brought his friend his beer he caught the tail end of their chat. His heart was warmed by hearing Christian praise Jared for being the opposite of those bogeyman alphas with subjugated omega-mates like in the myths humans are told. Misha seemed to be finishing a point about maintaining your independence and inner core under an alpha-mate.

“Sounds like you speak from experience,” Christian commented.

“I’ve had both sides of the coin; Hell and the freedom to soar with an alpha who will always be there to catch me if I fall.” Misha gazed over at Eric with emotion in his eyes.

Sometime after Jared stood on every single one of Jensen’s toes during an attempt at a slow dance, Jensen sought out Jake and Damson to check if Wabbie was still going down a hit. Ems told him that Jake had gone to put Damson to bed a while earlier. Jensen headed inside for the bathroom and to have a look in on the brothers. They were curled up on top of the covers of the double bed in the room formerly shared with Sebastian. 

“Coming back down Jake?” Jensen whispered.

Jake smoothed down his baby brother’s chestnut hair. “I don’t know Jen. I might stay here with Dam.”

“Come on,” Jensen encouraged.

“I don’t belong there.” Jake whispered with his eyes lowered.

“What do you mean? It’s all of us, your pack and friends, and my buds.” Jensen beckoned with his hand.

“Normal people.” 

“Ha-ha. Wait till I tell the budding rock gods that they are normal.”

“I don’t know what I’d talk to them about without Damson there.” Jake tucked the toy rabbit into Damson’s arms.

“Well, when I came up they were trying to convince Willa that all pop music is evil.”

Jake looked relieved.

“Come on, you don’t think I haven’t felt like that? Feeling on the outside. You don’t need to, Jake, we are all equal and friends.”

“OK.” Jake kicked his legs out to the side and stood up. 

Jensen linked their arms, “Now, how do I persuade Jared that I would look good with an eyebrow piercing?”

“I thought you’d said that you’d get pierced for each baby.” Jake squinted at him.

“Yes. I did. Didn’t I?” Jensen said coyly at the turn of the stairs, “I might have to work on that part too.”

He got Jake a glass of wine and let Ems lure him over to Tyler and Misha. When Jensen turned round he could see Katie helping Aubrey back to his cushioned seat. The omega had one arm linked into Katie’s and the other pressed into the small of his back. 

“Hey Aubrey,” Jensen took the empty seat next to his, “Enjoying the party?”

“I am enjoying watching everyone having such a good time. Even Jake seems to be chilling out with Tyler and Misha, now that you coaxed him back.” 

Jensen raised an eyebrow, realizing nothing escaped the other wolf. 

“I only wish I didn’t have to keep ducking in to use the bathroom,” Aubrey sighed. “That’s why Alpha set me up in this spot closest to the back door. Katie took a urine sample. She’s crossing her fingers that it’s not a kidney infection. I don’t want to drop three pups in the middle of our get together.”

“You’re being dramatic,” Jensen slapped the back of Aubrey’s hand. “Kidney infections only bring on labour sometimes, and you are only what....” Jensen did his mental arithmetic, “27 weeks gone.”

Aubrey gave him a grave look, “Male omega, first pregnancy, multiples... Katie and Doctor Fisher say anytime from mid July. Today is the 2nd.”

“Are you going to Oban?” Jensen said curling his legs under his body.

“Plan is Katie is going to start giving me daily checkups and any sign, y’know...”

“Passing the plug, any dilation, head engaged?” Jensen summarized.

“Yep. Then Dr Fisher’s gonna give me the Jensen Padalecki service.” Aubrey grinned. “Own room, personal attention.”

“Only as we deserve,” Jensen laughed, “five star andro-obs, but seriously Aubrey, they are brilliant in Oban. The care they took of Conor... I can’t praise them enough.”

“I remember, Jen, when Alpha took me to see you.” Aubrey put his hand over his belly, “I can’t wait to meet them.”

“I bet you can’t. It won’t be long.” 

“Hey sweetheart, do you want a drink? What about you Jensen?” Stephen asked. His cheeks were flushed and he had a merry slur to his words.

“Alpha!” Aubrey gasped, “Are you drunk?”

“No darling, I’m only marginally soaked. And do you know...” Stephen wiggled his eyebrows, “what brandy makes you...”

“Randy.” Jensen finished with a snorting laugh at the shock on Aubrey’s face.

“You can keep your knot to yourself, Alpha Amell.” Aubrey tisked at him. “But if you help me up to our room I may let you kiss me.”

Hot breath in his ear and warmth in his heart, made Jensen aware of Jared behind him, “Kochanie, whisky makes you frisky, and I want more than a kiss.”

“Hmmm, if you can persuade Josie and Rob to keep Conor till morning, I might be able to help you with that.” Jensen tilted his head around so Jared could land his kiss. Jared drew him close and sought to claim his mate with his tongue. Jensen uncurled his body, caught Jared around his neck and got lost in their combined desire.

The earliest rising tourists made morning noises. Every curtain was drawn tight in the Padalecki and Kane houses when the phone interrupted Jensen’s delicious after-mating dreams. Jared was bleary and uncoordinated, knocking the handset to the floor. Jensen rolled off the mattress and answered, anxious in his half-slumber that it was Josie about Conor.

“Jen?” 

A breathy sob made Jensen’s adrenalin spike his wakefulness.

“Yeah, hello?”

“Jen. I’m a daddy.” Stephen’s happiness burst out of those four words.


	8. Illuminated by the Moon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: OMG this chapter is long  
> Just a small disclaimer – I am not a meteorologist; all mistakes in weather forecasting are my own.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Meet Mr Guffy's friend and rabbit look-a-like:

Wabbie

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

They could pimp up the neonatal care unit of Glasgow Southern General with a pastel paint job and parent accommodation but the smell of the cleaning chemicals and all the humans was nauseating to Jensen. 

Ryder, Julian and Etienne Amell had been cleared for non-family visitors the day before at six days old. Jared booked seats for them and Tyler on the morning flight from Tiree. However the working rotas for Haven had been thrown into chaos as Tyler woke with the first signs of his heat meaning Misha and Eric took leave from work. Tyler had called Jensen full of apologies and seeking promises that he would pass on how much he was looking forward to seeing the new family.

On the morning of the pups’ arrival Katie put the family on the first flight to Oban. The tiny pups needed premature medical care. Jensen knew as he tapped his foot restlessly against the elevator wall, that both baby alphas were thriving, putting on ounces every day, until they both weighed in at 5lb 11oz. It was tiny omega Etienne, born at just over 3lbs, who had caused Dr Fisher to make the call and send the baby to Lorn and Isles Hospital. From there he had been transferred to the neonatal intensive care unit (NICU) in Glasgow. Stephen had gone with him, torn at leaving his exhausted and emotionally wrecked mate behind. Aubrey had threatened to discharge himself and his two alpha babies, but had stayed overnight for his post-natal care and while Ryder and Julian were confirmed as perfect if early arrivals. Etienne was a medical amazement for his petite size. He was 36 hours old when the team allowed Aubrey place him skin to skin. To the consultant’s surprise the little pup latched on and began to suckle. Frantic bed reassignments meant Aubrey and the other pups had a mother and baby room next to the NICU. Only yesterday Etienne had been released from intensive care and allowed to occupy a special care cot in his omega mother’s room.

A helpful orderly in pink scrubs pointed out the Amells’ room to Jensen and Jared. 

Jensen was taken aback to see Stephen backing out into the corridor with his hands held palm up. He looked haggard with his shirt tail hanging out of his jeans, day old stubble, and a strained expression on his face. He was making motions with his head as if he was arguing. Jensen knew he must be talking mind to mind with Aubrey. When he saw the other two weres Stephen sighed in relief and gathered Jensen into his arms.

“Congratulations,” Jensen grinned into Stephen’s shirt. He could hear Jared echoing his sentiments.

“Aubrey wants to go home, Jen, to his own nest,” Stephen explained, “He keeps thinking it at me even when I’m holding Etienne and he is feeding Ryder and Julian.”

The alpha bit his lip and tugged Jensen over to the door. Aubrey was in wolf form snarling at a neonatal nurse who was calmly suggesting that Etienne needed another few days in special care.

“Look pet, Jensen and Jared are here to see you and our babies.” Stephen gulped as Aubrey growled a rumble from his throat, “I want us to go home too Sweetheart, but you need to let the nurse look at Etienne.”

Aubrey stepped away from the cot towards the bassinet where Ryder and Julian were sleeping. 

“Visiting time at the zoo?” Jensen joked hoping to relieve the tension.

Stephen caught him in a tight grateful hold around his waist as the nurse spluttered in shock, “That is a species-ist remark. This is a maternity ward.”

Jared appeared taking up the whole door space, “Don’t worry. Jen is a cute little wolfie omega-mummy too.”

“Am not little or cute.” Jensen pulled out of Stephen’s arms and poked Jared in the side with his elbow. He looked at Aubrey and could see he was in complete protective parent mode. Turning to Stephen he said, “So you are coming home with us?”

“Yes please.” Aubrey said, having shifted behind the nurse’s back and causing her to gasp in shock. “Ready to go.”

Jensen could see the hope in Aubrey’s eyes. “Come over here Jen, and look at them.”

Ryder and Julian looked like mini babies as they slept contentedly in their preemie baby suits. They both had shocks of dark newborn hair and wrinkled skin on their little hands. Jensen bent over to stroke their cheeks. There was something magical about newborns, even miraculous with these tiny triplets. Behind them Etienne gave a cry more powerful than his tiny size suggested as the nurse took his temperature. “He is holding heat well,” she said pleased.

Aubrey looked torn between relief and wanting to rip her to pieces for hurting him. Instead he focused on Jensen, “They are fine. Small,” He giggled a little, “and easy to deliver.”

“Some blessings at least,” Jared said sympathetically, craning his neck over Jensen to see the alpha pups.

“Our consultant has spoken about an early release due to us having Katie as a resident doctor in the pack, but the man means in a few weeks,” Stephen told them.

As if the thought had conjured him, Mr Chaudhry, and his trailing team of junior doctors came in.

“What is all this?” The doctor raised his eyebrows and gestured at the bags Aubrey had packed, and that Ryder and Julian had sleeper suits on.

“We are checking out.” Aubrey said, naked except for the white briefs he had slipped on, with his hands on his hips. “Jensen and Jared are taking us all home.”

Jensen saw Jared’s raised eyebrow and sceptical face. Thing was, Jensen was certain Aubrey knew what was best for the pups. Instinct, wolf bonding, mother-child nature, the tiny boys' good health, all went in favour of listening to their omega mother. He knew Stephen was trying to protect his family but doctors, especially human ones, didn’t know everything.

“This is not a hotel you can check out of, Omega Amell. Your sons are under my care.” The rotund consultant said sternly.

“Doctor,” Stephen said in conciliatory tone, “Etienne stayed warm all day. He’s feeding from Aubrey. He has gained another half ounce. Perhaps we can care for him at home.”

“It is highly irregular to release premature babies before close to their expected due date.”

Jensen coughed. He gathered up his courage to interrupt the alpha and the senior doctor. When Jared put a hand on his arm to steady his trembling, Jensen took a deep breath, “But they are not human babies.”

“We are aware. Medically we are committed to give the same standard of care. Who are you? Are you a relative?”

Jensen bit down hard on his lip. The only image he had of his parents, leaning against a car in love with each other, swam in his mind, “I was born of my omega mother on March 1st.”

The doctor blinked. It was a skinny student doctor who puffed out. “Less than 24 weeks from September. But that must have been twenty years ago, babies rarely survived...”

“Pups.” Jensen corrected feeling strength from speaking, “My great-grandfather took me home with medical supervision. Even with no mother... I was surrounded by my pack. You need to account for the necessity of Aubrey to keep contact with the pups. If Etienne is healthy, you need to let them go home.”

“Excuse me young man. This is my hospital.” The doctor straightened his back. “The smallest triplet is doing well but I will decide when the child goes home.”

Jared took a step forward and the man a pace back. Meanwhile Aubrey had Etienne out of the cot and swaddled in a blanket. The omega pup looked so small as he flexed his fingers against Aubrey’s chest. Aubrey gazed down at him for a second before meeting Jensen’s eyes, “Jen would you get Ryder and Julian? Alphas, my bags.” 

Jensen was thrilled to be allocated the task of holding the precious boys. He didn’t know if the blanket in the bassinet belonged to the hospital or the Amells but he took it anyway, letting Jared help him wrap it round the infants in his arms, like Tyler used to for his twins. 

“But you aren’t dressed. You don’t even have shoes.” One of the doctors called as they walked out of the room.

“I don’t wear shoes.” Aubrey said with a determined pout on his face as he marched to the elevator. 

They got as far as the cafe on the ground floor. A nurse came with scrubs for Aubrey, who refused to unpack his bags for clothes. He sat in a booth seat with his dozing babies beside him, tucked in the pouch of Tyler’s old twin kitten sling. Stephen retrieved his cotton hoodie from one of their cases and wrapped it over his mate’s shoulders. Then he had to sign what felt like a million forms to release his family. They had been brought by the junior doctor who had calculated Jensen’s gestation weeks. Mr Chaudhry had given his reluctant sign off on their release.

Jared called Hebridian Air to book extra seats on the flight to Tiree. Jensen began a round of text messages with news of the unexpected hospital breakout. 

“Aubrey!” One of the NICU nurses ran across the open area of the cafe with a bundle of material in her hands.

“Thank you Karen, for everything.” Aubrey added softly but firmly, “I won’t forget the care you took with us all, but you cannot stop us.”

“No it’s not that,” The nurse blushed, “We all. Etienne’s nurses, we got you this. Your escape means we have had no time to get you a card and it’s not wrapped.”

Stephen shook it out. It was a baby sling. 

Jensen saw Aubrey put his hand on the borrowed one, and plaster a smile on his face to thank Karen.

“Look.” The nurse said with glee. When opened fully the base was comprised of four distinct folds. “It is for multiple wolf pups. Up to four from their first shift until they outgrow it or get too heavy for you. We got in the specialist shop downtown. But for now it will carry all three babies in their blankets.”

“That is really thoughtful,” Stephen nodded.

It was Aubrey’s turn to blush, “I love it. I should apologise for all the protesting I did. It is just that I need to take care of them myself, and I know you all do a fantastic job.”

Karen shooed his apology away, saying she was used to highly developed mothering instincts, but that the nurses wanted photos in return, especially after the pups shifted. She gave Aubrey a few reminders about keeping all three but especially Etienne warm and about watching for any infections or breathing issues. 

Only when they were airborne, did Stephen and Aubrey relax enough to lean their heads into each other. Jensen from the window seat behind could see Stephen laying soft kisses into his mate’s silver hair. Ryder woke first. He was fussy and kicking his limbs. Aubrey had a blanket over his chest with the three mini-babies under it. Stephen said “Guess we know who played football on your ribs.”

“Oh him and Julian too.” Aubrey replied as he adjusted Ryder so he could suckle, “But I don’t mind. They are perfect.”

Jensen’s head appeared over the top of the seats. “Isn’t Etienne French for Stephen? I thought you wanted to call one of the pups Stephen?”

“I did.” Aubrey called back, “But he could have ended up being Junior or Sonny or something. I like Etienne. I think it suits, and it means my tiniest baby has his Daddy’s name.”

“I like it too.” Jensen grinned down, with his elbows on the head rest. “They are beautiful. All of them.”

“Thank you Jensen.” Aubrey said, “I’m so happy to be bringing them home.”

“Me too, Darling.” Stephen patted his mate’s knee.

Jensen noticed the seat belt light was off, so made a decent attempt to curl his upper body across Jared’s lap in the confined space. “It’s nice to know that Aubrey has that wolf pup pouch, hey?”

“That must be the least subtle attempt yet at dropping hints that you want another baby.” Jared said in amusement and stroked his hair.

“Is it working?” Jensen breathed into the hairs on Jared’s arm.

“Not by telling me you want to use a sling for quadruplets,” Jared chuckled, “I think my barbs are so petrified by that prospect they have retreated into my body.”

“Hmm, I’ll have to coax them out so,” Jensen teased as he ground his hips into Jared’s groin. 

“Kurwa,” Jared hissed, “Not here.”

“Hmm?” Jensen hummed innocently as he bore down, feeling Jared straining in his jeans underneath him. “Ever heard of the mile high club?”

“Kochanie....” Jared panted, “I doubt we are that high.... Jen... Jesus mercy... I need...”

“What my alpha?” Jensen whispered in a tease, twisting to look at Jared’s lust blown pupils, his body releasing the first gentle wave of slick.

“The bathroom,” Jared blurted extracting his legs from under Jensen and bolting for the toilet.

“What did you do to him?” Stephen poked his head around.

Jensen was sure his flushed cheeks betrayed him. Aubrey’s stifled giggles told him that both other wolves knew what had gone down behind their backs.

Sebastian, Colton, the girls and Damson met them in the airport. There were whoops of joy, welcome home and congratulations. Jensen stood to the side with Jared amid all the pack cooing and passing babies around. 

“Where is Jake?” Stephen asked.

“He wouldn’t come, Alpha.” Willa replied while she rubbed Julian’s soft cheek, “I swear he has OCD about the house being clean enough for the babies.”

“You left him there cleaning?” Aubrey snapped. 

“He said he wanted everything to be perfect, alpha-mate.” Ems replied.

“I tried to pull him out the door,” Sebastian explained with a sigh, “But he acted like I had scalded his skin where I touched him.”

“Right.” Aubrey announced firmly, “Home now.”

“Can I hold a puppy?” Damson, who had watched everything from beside Stephen, asked, “Wabbie would like to see a baby.”

Jensen grinned as Damson held up his bunny above his head, as if the toy could get a better view of the pups.

“In the car, Damson.” Aubrey said as he set off with everyone else following, “You sit next to me and Alpha, and Ryder can have your lap, ‘Kay?”

In the end Damson sat on Jensen’s lap in the people carrier, but they were next to Aubrey, so Damson could watch the pups in awe during the short ride from Crossapol.

“Aubrey?” Damson said quietly, “Did they put cream on the babies?”

“What pet?” Aubrey was trying not to laugh. Jensen sucked in his lips making the same effort.

“Creams for growing.” Damson gave a firm nod satisfied that he had explained his question.

“No sweetie. They kept them warm and made sure they had enough to eat.”

“But no creams from the doctors?” Damson furrowed his brow, “I’ll get Katie to make one, cos she magicked away my itchy with her super cream.”

“I’ll tell you what,” Jensen met Aubrey’s eye above Damson’s head, “If you help Aubrey change the babies’ diapers, then you can be in charge of the special nappy care ointment.”

“Cool. Wabbie and I’ll be the best nappy changers ever.”

“Until he smells one.” Jensen mouthed to Aubrey, who shook his head.

“I think Damson might surprise you Jen.” 

Jensen thought the sound of the Merc on the gravel might have drawn Jake out to meet them, but instead the whole party came through the hall door to a house full of floral bouquets and Jake in a track suit flying down the stairs with a basket of soiled bed linen.

“Jake!” Stephen called with a grin, “Put that down and come give us a hug.”

The omega placed the basket at the foot of the stairs and came over to his Pack Alpha, “I forgot I had wanted to put clean sheets on your bed. I’m sorry I wasn’t outside to greet you.”

“Don’t worry about that now. I’d have preferred you to join in the fun at the airport.” Stephen patted the back of Jake’s head and he pulled him into his arms, “You must see the new arrivals.”

Aubrey took Julian out of the sling and held him up for Jake to take, but he was frozen in place. “It’s fine Jake. I want my pups to meet you.” Aubrey encouraged.

“But I’m dirty. I’ve been cleaning, and moving the flowers from all the other packs, and I’ve soup and sandwiches, I’ll go to the kitchen...” Jake’s breathing was erratic. 

Damson grabbed Jensen’s leg. He put his hand down to steady the little boy, wishing he could offer Jake the same.

“No Jake.” Stephen said calmly, “Colton and Willa will put lunch out for us. Katie and Damson might give Aubrey a hand getting the pups settled. Jared and Jensen, I hope you will stay for lunch. Sebastian can give me a pack update. Ems might make a list of who has sent gifts.”

“I have a list,” Jake panted, “Somewhere, maybe with the shopping list, or in Damson’s colouring book...”

“And you Jake,” Stephen said firmly, “Will sit down in the dining room with your feet up. You might cuddle Ryder and Julian while Aubrey and Katie see to Etienne first.”

Jake stared at him. 

“Do you object?” Stephen asked.

Jensen didn’t think Jake had objected to an alpha in his life. It might have been underhand to order Jake to relax and meet the pups, but Jensen could see Jake was so worked up he was heading for a panic attack. Aubrey led him by the hand into the dining room and sat him in one of the armchairs to the side. 

“I’ve never held a pup before.” Jake blinked and licked his lips.

“You have. You hug me all the time, and Wabbie.” Damson popped his head out from behind Jensen’s leg.

“But you’re a big boy,” Jake smiled, “And Wabbie is a bunny.”

“Well Jake, at the moment, they are all human looking like Janette, Amelie and Conor, if tinier versions.” Jensen said.

“Take Etienne first, while I extract the alpha duo,” Aubrey placed the omega baby gently into Jake’s arms, “Now support his head like you normally would. That’s it. He likes you, no crying.”

“He does?” Jake gazed down at the little one who was nuzzling into his chest.

“He knows you are like him and his Mum,” Stephen said from the door, “It makes him happy.”

Jake’s lips parted in awe. 

“Gosh, I envy you that mind connection.” Jared huffed as he took a seat at the table.

“It is only impressions at their age,” Stephen admitted, then blushed, “Aubrey! Stop, we have company.”

“I guess there are disadvantages,” Jared laughed. 

“Who sent these flowers?” Jensen asked about the enormous display of agapanthus and lilies on a side table, to draw attention away from the pink flushes on Jake and Aubrey’s faces too.

“Liverpool.” Jake answered. “The ones in the hall are from Cardiff and Dover.”

“Wow,” Aubrey gazed over to the door, “You must have made some impression at the Wolf Council.”

“I think it was your stunning beauty in the pictures I passed round that did it.” Stephen said humbly.

“Is the house full of flowers?” Jensen asked.

“The den has two more bouquets,” Jake said, “I can’t remember which packs. There are boxes of premature newborn nappies in your bedroom couriered here by Mark from Richings and silver rattles with wolves’ heads engraved on them from Sebastian’s Mum. Ty sent over food every day you were gone and a huge Lasagne for tonight. Oh and there is a flat pack swing set in the garage. It was delivered this morning from Inverness.”

“I’m speechless,” Aubrey said.

“I think I’d better check my e-mails and start making thank you calls.” Stephen gasped, “Sebastian can update me across the hall.”

Willa came in with plates and cutlery. Jensen helped her set the table, while Aubrey settled Ryder and Julian onto Jake’s lap. Damson climbed on the arm of the chair, but Aubrey got the young boy to follow him upstairs with Etienne where Katie was waiting.

“Are you OK there with the pups?” Stephen popped his head back in.

“Yes Alpha,” Jake nodded.

“Good. I’m going to get Aubrey to take a quick shower with me. Get rid of the hospital smells. We will be down in time for lunch, but don’t wait on us to start,” Stephen wiggled his eyebrows.

“They are gorgeous wee pups,” Jake said with a break in his voice. He looked over to Jensen when his Pack Alpha had gone.

Jensen gave Jared’s hand a squeeze. He moved to take the arm of the chair Damson had vacated. “They are.” He agreed, “And awake now.”

The boys were moving their limbs and making contented gurgling noises. 

“They trusted me with them.” Jake spoke his thoughts aloud.

“Of course they did. Aubrey couldn’t wait for you to see them,” Jensen noticed Julian squirming a bit and pre-empted the outbreak of cries, “I think someone used their diaper.”

Jake grimaced, “Will I take them upstairs?”

“Not this time,” Jensen smiled, “I’ll get to practice my rusty skills. Can I?”

Jake handed over Julian. Jensen melted over the tinchy diaper with its small but pongy contents. He chuckled into the empty stairwell that a poop was making him sentimental. Upstairs he found Katie unpacking the babies’ items to the soundtrack of Damson’s running commentary and the whirring of the ensuite shower. Damson did surprise Jensen, by not running off at a dirty diaper, but learning how to dispose of it, clean Julian up, put on the nappy rash prevention cream and do up the new one. They put the newborn alpha down for a nap with Etienne.

Lunch was a joyous affair. The Pack Alpha and his mate appeared fresh from their shower, with their napping babies in bassinets. Jake kept Ryder with him until Aubrey declared he was retiring for his own nap and to feed his boys. Jensen promised to visit again soon. He would bring their gift of three newborn baby sleep suits. There was a chance the pups might grow into them before they shifted to wolf. Colton and Jared had their heads together, possibly about the fishing trip. Sebastian was dealing with the incoming text messages as news spread that the family had come home.

Stephen walked them to the door. Colton was giving them a ride back to Haven. He wanted to see his father about some fishing business. Jared and he continued their chat about the trawler, while Colton started and turned the car, Stephen gripped Jensen’s arm, “Thank you Jen.”

“For what?”

“For coming to see us, for standing up for Aubrey, for being so good with Damson and Jake, for being my friend.” Stephen gulped.

“Lord, Stephen, becoming a Daddy has made you all mushy,” Jensen teased but he stood on tip toe to kiss the alpha’s cheek, “I’m honoured you are my friend and you forgave me for running away with Jay.”

“There was nothing to forgive.” Stephen smiled gently as Jensen eased out the door to step into the waiting car.

____________________________________________________

 

The morning after the full moon, Jared walked Felicia through the holiday homes from laundry inventory to a couple of midweek guest change overs. Lear tagged along, nodding sagely as if the fourteen year old was an expert. Jensen would be available for guests’ queries while Jared took to the sea for his art inspiration trip. He was confident that with Felicia and Lear’s help there was nothing to worry about regarding the business side of things.

Jensen had hoped to have a tranquil family morning with cuddles and mates’ alone time, but while Jensen showered Jared had given Mr Guffy to Conor. That was not a problem. However the alpha went to check his satchel of boat-suitable art materials. Conor mounted a sustained attack on Mr Guffy’s head. Jensen came out of the bathroom to the sight of fluff stuck in his son’s teeth, Guffy’s ear by the bedside locker, and the rest of the toy tucked prey-like next to Conor’s tummy. Time stopped. Jensen was motionless. His screams for Jared had the unintended effect of Conor backing away with a scared mewl, releasing the injured bear from his hold. Jensen had Conor in his arms, apologising to the frightened kitten when Jared thumped up the stairs. He adjusted Conor so his paws rested on his left shoulder and he could support his son’s bum. Jensen extended his right arm to point at the amputated ear.

“Kurwa. Oh Jen. I only left him for a minute.” Jared crouched to pick up a couple of stray wisps of bear stuffing.

Jensen shook his head in a mix of denial and exasperation.

“I’m sorry darling,” Jared’s worried expression melted Jensen’s ire.

Speaking over the lump in his throat was not possible. He forgave Jared his lapse. Although Jared did know how careful Jensen was with the blue little toy that meant so much to him. It was unbelievable that Mr Guffy had come through all the years growing up, being lost during the flight from Richings, travelling cross country in Stephen’s jaws, and his recent kidnap by Tyler without any more than wear and tear bald patches normal for a nineteen year old bear. In two minutes Conor had torn into the toy. Jensen closed his eyes to the thought of what could have happened if he had left his conditioner on for an extra couple of minutes before rinsing. There may only have been fluff, blue scraps and a kitten with a belly ache.

Giving Conor a loving scratch behind his ear, he transferred him over to Jared. “Can you take him downstairs and give him a spoon of the fur-ball prevention syrup? I don’t know if he swallowed any... I’m going to check the damage.”

Jared’s chest heaved with deep sorry breaths, “OK, Babe, I’ll put on a pot of coffee too.”

Jensen nodded. He knew Jared preferred tea in the morning. It was another apology.

Mr Guffy had several small claw marks that a couple of miniscule stitches would mend. Jensen gingerly turned his toy over. The brain stuffing leaked out of a long rip at the back of his head. Jensen pushed it back in with his fingers, adding a few wisps that had escaped.

“Poor Mr Guffy. I’ll fix you up.” Jensen whispered, not caring if Jared or anyone else overheard him talking to a toy. He figured he could draw the material together. The ear was chewed and torn. It had already been a more fragile part with a thin edge from where toddler Jensen had sucked on the corner. If he tucked the ripped and gnawed edge into Mr Guffy’s head he could sew across making it knit back together, if perhaps with a smaller lopsided ear. Jensen raised the body of the bear to his nose and inhaled deeply. He licked his lips and threaded a long needle, steadying his hand to perform emergency surgery on Mr Guffy. He tucked his hair back and pierced the blue bear’s ear. 

“I’ll mend you,” He promised as he sewed.

Once done, he hid Mr Guffy in the top of the wardrobe and went down to breakfast with his family.

Jared gave him a body encompassing hug, not pulling away until Jensen made a move for the coffee. 

“I told Conor he was a naughty cat.” Jared said as he poured warmed milk over the kitten’s weetabix.

“Did you?” Jensen raised an eyebrow, knowing Conor couldn’t have understood the admonishment. In his opinion it wasn’t Conor’s fault. He had been given a toy to devour and had followed his hunting instincts. 

Conor stuck a paw into his warm cereal and licked it off his toes. Satisfied he had a tastier treat than his spoon of medicine; he ducked his face into the plastic bowl and licked it clean while rumbling a purr.

“Are you going to eat Kochanie?” Jared held up the jar of peanut butter, “I can put on more toast?”

Jensen didn’t have to answer because Lear arrived for work. Jensen gave the teenager toast and juice allowing Lear to chat with Jared about what was needed around the complex that day. When his mate left to show Felicia around, Jensen shifted to wolf and took Conor by the scruff of his neck in his jaws over to the sofa. They settled down and Conor suckled slow and sleepy, already half filled by his weetabix. When he snuggled in for a nap, Jensen eased away, shifted and constructed a cushion fort around his son. His rumbling stomach reminded him that he had yet to eat. Another coffee and purloined chocolate from Jared’s candy stash gave him a mid-morning sugar boost. He made a mental promise to eat a full meal later at the Inn. Willa, Sandy, Amy and Josie had a trawlermen’s mate’s tradition of going for a slap up meal after the boat went out on longer voyages. Jensen was invited as an honouree member on this occasion. Claire was taking their children, Janette and Amelie for the afternoon, to give them a chance to relax and offer each other comfort. 

Jensen took a quick trip upstairs to check in on Mr Guffy who was laid reverently between his winter sweaters. He grimaced at the thought of Tyler’s reaction to the injury news, once his friend came out of his heat seclusion. If there was Family Court for treasured toys then Jensen chuffed aloud at the idea of Tyler suing for custody, then shuddered at the thought of Janette and Amelie using Mr Guffy for tug-o-war.

Commotion downstairs brought Jensen out of his reverie. He felt better knowing Mr Guffy was scarred but repaired. Taking the stairs two at a time, he beamed at Jared who looked sheepish after his earlier mistake. 

“Is it time?” Jensen asked noticing the screen glow on the phone in Jared’s hand.

“Yup. Text from Colton to get my.... quote – Landlubber Pussy Arse – unquote down to the pier.” Jared grinned.

Jensen gave a weak smile, “You will be careful won’t you Jay? I mean, you won’t hang off the rigging to capture the majesty of the waves?”

“Jen,” Jared rolled his eyes, “It is not a pirate ship. I doubt they have rigging.”

Jensen pursed his lips and narrowed his eyes, “You know what I mean. I’m going to ask Rob to attach a tow rope round your waist if you get too adventurous.”

“You will not.” Jared nearly choked from laughter.

Jensen wasn’t laughing but he did concede a smile as Jared bent down to kiss his cheek. Jared gathered his art satchel and duffel, while Jensen disturbed Conor for the walk over to the pier. The kitten woke with boundless energy, squealing in protest at being held and kicking like a crazy feral cat when Jensen attempted to put him in the sling.

“He can walk, Jen.” Jared said.

Jensen lowered their son to the floor. The kitten scampered over to his father with his tail held high. 

“He’s ready to go Jay.” Jensen blinked back tears, “but I’m not.”

“Hey Kochanie, come ‘ere.” Jared held out his free arm to give his mate a squeeze against his chest.

“We’d never spent a night apart until my heat, and now so soon you will be out there on the ocean,” Jensen’s voice cracked as he spoke the words into Jared’s t-shirt, “Did you pack your hoodies? It could be cold.”

“My darling, my sweet omega, Rob is not taking us on a long distance run. Ossian tells me once the main hopper is full we are heading back, hopefully three days, not more than four.”

“You’ll promise you’ll be home for your birthday?” Jensen gazed up into his alpha’s gorgeous eyes which seemed gold flecked with emotion.

“I do. You have already got Rob’s word on that, even if there is a poor catch.”

Jensen hummed his acknowledgment. Conor stood on his hind legs and stuck his claws into Jensen’s knee, meeping for attention, as the double beep from Jared’s phone prompted them to move. Felicia and Lear waved them off.

At the pier Ewan was the only one onboard. Amy was wrapped around Matt. Sandy and Ossian sat on the pier edge with their upper bodies pressed together. Josie was fixing Rob’s cap on his head, while Willa did up the top buttons of Colton’s denim shirt. Ty handed a foil covered dish up to Ewan. 

“Cottage pie for the first night out. You all take care of my Pack Third, you hear.” The Pack Alpha pointed a finger at Ewan and Colton, “No pranks on Jared.”

Colton gave Willa a final kiss before leaping onboard, “Sorry Ty. Dad is skipper at sea, can’t guarantee anything.”

“Rob?” Ty chuckled.

“Well, you see Alpha. Colton is trawler Alpha and First Mate, so we may have to negotiate,” Rob doffed his cap to Jared, “But I did vow to Jensen that you’d be returned safe and sound, so I’ll watch your back.”

Ossian clapped Jared on the shoulder, “Only able to smear fish guts on your face cheeks then Jaroslaw?”

“Can I change my mind?” Jared joked but before Jensen could check if he was serious, Jared was giving him another deep pressing kiss.

Jensen took a breath and admitted, “I know you wanted, needed for your muse, more than a run out to check the lobster pots, but I’ll be worried about you Jay Bird.”

“What? In case a kraken rises?” Jared stroked Jensen’s neck and shoulder over their mating mark, offering comfort disguised under his light-hearted words.

“I’ve read Moby Dick.”

Matt chuckled behind them, “We’re not whaling. The weirdest thing Jared is likely to see is one of the giant squids that occasionally get caught in the nets.” The fox lowered his voice and said conspiratorially “Wet tentacles in Jared’s bunk, maybe. Don’t tell him.”

Jensen had to smile. Jared rolled his eyes, “I guess I’ll be inspecting my sleeping area every night.”

If wet fish bits happened, Jensen would gladly put up with Jared’s eternal retelling of the prank, as long as he got home safe and sound. Maybe he was being over dramatic but there must have been some truth to the old saying ‘worse things happen at sea.’

“What about the forecast?” Sandy asked in a stern tone with her hands on her hips.

Rob stepped over to address the question. “Storm is out in the Atlantic, heading for Iceland. We are staying south in Malin, maybe southern Rockhall. I have no intention of heading north into Bailey or Hebrides, even if the fish are determined to go that way.”

“OK” Sandy nodded and bit back seeking further reassurance.

“Rob will have to deal with me if he radios back with any daft ideas.” Josie added.

“Not worth the dressing down when we come home,” Rob confirmed. 

Jared caught Jensen in a final embrace. A long lingering kiss that let their tastes and scents combine. Jensen imagined tendrils of energy, maybe green from him and Jared’s in gold, reaching out for each other as they drew apart. Jared bent down and rubbed Conor’s head telling him to be a good boy for Jensen.

Beside them Matt and Amy were engaged in an impressive breath stealing kiss, while Ossian licked and nuzzled into Sandy’s neck and long pureblood cheek scars.

“Calling Time.” Rob bellowed from the deck.

“Hey Brother, that’s my line,” said their Pack Alpha Innkeeper.

Jensen’s fingertips lost contact with Jared as he climbed aboard. His eyes welled up. He and Willa blew manic kisses to the departing trawler. 

As it headed for the horizon on calm seas, Jared’s form became indistinguishable. Ty pulled Jensen under his arm, “Come along Sugar. I’ve a special slap up meal for all my favourite pack members.”

“You old charmer,” Josie winked. She beckoned to Sandy, Willa and Amy who were still gazing out to sea, “You ready girls?”

“Ozzy will watch out for him,” Sandy reassured Jensen. She picked up Conor and they headed for the Inn.

That night Jensen racked up his mobile phone bill. He called Christian in Vizovice, Czech, where the band had played at the Masters of Rock festival. He rang Josie for a no-news update. He spoke to Aubrey and Jake for over an hour. Etienne was coming on in leaps and bounds. Katie was pleased with him and Aubrey was proud of his tiny pups. Stephen called back to ask if Jensen could pop over to Clachan Mor one of the days to help Aubrey with some top secret plans. It was Jake’s 27th birthday on the 23rd. Stephen was concerned that Jake would be brought low by facing his age. He was doing a surprise get together with Jensen and Jared invited. They would disguise any organising that Jake would become aware of, as a celebration of the triplets.

Jensen tossed and turned alone in their bed. He curled up tight but that made Jared’s empty space enormous. He stretched long but should have felt his hot alpha spooning him. Giving up on finding slumber he threw back the covers and stood up. Rolling his shoulders, Jensen cocked an ear for any sound from the nursery, but Conor was having one the nights where he could sleep for the duration. Jensen had fed him at midnight. There was a good chance the baby would not wake until after six. Jensen clicked his tongue at the glaring 3.36AM on his phone. He wondered if Jared was able to sleep on board the trawler. Fingers flying Jensen tapped out an ‘are you awake’ message to Stephen.

_Aubrey is feeding Ryder and Etienne. U OK?_

Was he OK? Jensen supposed he was. Insomnia and heartache for his absent mate aside, there was nothing wrong.  
 _Yeah. Can’t sleep without J_

_You wanna come over. Attic free R can arrange puppy pile?_

Jensen grinned at Stephen’s generous offer, but could imagine waking the rest of his pack in the dead of night to accommodate a needy wolf omega, might not be the most popular decision. Another text came before he could respond.

_U want me 2 send someone over so U not alone in hse?_

_No. Thank U. I’m good._ Jensen couldn’t impose like that but he wondered if he might ask Sandy if she wanted some company the next night.

_Aubrey thinx U shud talk to Ty._

Jensen had to agree with the advice. Ty might ask Felicia or Lear to stay in the house with him, if Sandy didn’t feel like bunking up.

_Thanks Stephen. Night. X_

_Get some rest Jen. Talk 2moro._

Jensen signed off with his own encouragement for the new parents to get some rest. He padded downstairs and made a mug of hot chocolate. The sweet milky treat and scooping Conor up to share the bed did the trick. Jensen managed a few hours of sheet tossing sleep before Conor landed his bottom on top of his head and mewled for his breakfast. Jensen shifted lazily and let Conor find his favourite nipple. An idle thought that if there were prizes for intensity of kitten purring, then Conor was a shoo in, made Jensen hang his long tongue out in amusement. Once the growing alpha was sated, Jensen shifted back and pulled the sleepy kitten into the shower. It was too funny to spike up Conor’s fur with the baby shampoo, but Jensen was a responsible adult and dried them both with fluffy towels. Conor was not so amused, taking a corner of the bathroom and licking his individual hairs back into place while Jensen shaved and fixed his own hair.

Light grey clouds marred the morning brightness. It didn’t look especially like rain, but the wind had picked up. Outside the window the sycamore tree’s leaves danced in the heightening breeze. Jensen flicked on the radio for background noise, wondering if the holiday home guests would all take off sightseeing with the change from the sunny spell they had been enjoying. His ear caught the word Hebrides and he turned up the volume. It was the weather forecast.

“For Scotland, a cloudier day. Wind picking up from the North-East. The Met Office has issued an initial weather warning for gales and rain arriving over night, gusting up to 60mph overland. Potential damage to trees. Travellers are asked to check with their ferry companies for any disruption to sailings.”

Jensen held his breath. That sounded like a storm warning, or the suggestion of one. The thought the only storm was headed to Iceland. He caught his phone to call Josie, but the more detailed forecast had begun. 

“Low 972 falling to 969 tracking eastward between Scotland and Iceland. Hebrides will escape worst of the storm. Showers, strong breezes overland. 16 degrees.”

That didn’t sound so bad and still well to the north. He dialled his fellow omega to get her expert opinion as a seafarer’s mate. Josie had heard the forecast but was not overly concerned. She had listened to the Sea Area Forecast earlier that morning and said that it was the fringes of the Atlantic Storm. She reminded Jensen that Rob was staying south in the Malin sea area, while the weather system was tracking north away from them. 

Jensen remained glued to the radio while he cleaned up the kitchen and did the vacuuming. Around two o’clock, Sandy turned up. 

“You eaten?” Sandy demanded as a greeting.

Jensen gulped and shook his head.

“Jared made me promise to look in on you.” Sandy narrowed her eyes and flipped her long hair over her shoulder, “I barely functioned the first few times Ozzy went out on a long trip. Come on, us abandoned mates are going to Josie’s for a late lunch. Amy’s closing up about now and will join us for a promised chicken dinner, no fish.”

Jensen felt a weight ease from his chest. Of course Sandy understood his anxious and heart weary separation from Jared. He wondered how they coped every time their mates departed. Josie was another league entirely with her mate and two sons on board Haven Bound. 

They found Willa already sitting on a stool in Josie’s kitchen. She had worked the breakfast shift at the Inn, covering Misha’s non-baking duties. Conor was taken under Tyra’s wing as she insisted on a Peppa Pig marathon with Janette and Amelie in front of the TV. Colin and Angus declared their disgust at the baby TV show and took off to Angus’s bedroom. The afternoon settled into a homey version of the previous day at the Inn. They told stories and chatted. Sandy disappeared for an hour to fulfil an appointment with one of the holiday home guests but returned after the manicure.

At five o’clock there was a hush as Josie tuned the radio for the latest forecast.

“Low falling rapidly tracking South East. Powerful Atlantic Storm. Squally showers.”

There was complete silence. 

“Can you raise them on the radio Josie?” Amy asked. “Tell them to make for port.”

Josie tried but they had gone out of range. 

“I could call Malin Head Coastguard and ask them to send a message.” Josie chewed on her lip and did her nervous tick of playing with the end of her waist long braid. “Rob will think I’m a worry wart. Look, he will have heard the forecast too. If the storm has changed direction then he’ll stay well out of its path.”

“It can’t do any harm?” Sandy whispered.

Josie found the number and called the coastguard station. The official thanked her for letting them know that Haven Bound was likely to be in their range and offered reassurance that the seas off their coast remained high but navigable.

The following afternoon by unspoken agreement, under gusting winds, everyone made their way to the Inn. Jensen couldn’t look at the white horses on the choppy waves in Vaul Bay, or at the clothes whipping around on Ian and Claire’s washing line. Tyler, Misha and Eric’s resurfacing brought jokes and levity to a day full of tension. The fact that the storm was now worthy of television coverage made the colour drain from many faces.

“Batten down the hatches,” The BBC weatherman said cheerily. “The blocking high that has given us a fine start to the British summer is dropping away to the south permitting a low pressure system in the North Atlantic to approach the British Isles. The Met Office has issued a weather warning for high seas and gale force winds. A sea craft warning is in effect from 1700 hours from Rockhall to Faeroes and the Hebrides.”

“Put on marine channel 16,” Josie ordered grimly. She explained for the uninitiated that it was the emergency marine radio channel.

“And now the Shipping Forecast issued by the Met Office on behalf of the Maritime and Coastguard Agency at 17.54 today. There are warnings of severe gale 9, rising swiftly to Violent Storm 11 for Rockhall and Bailey, continuing for Hebrides, Malin and into the Irish Sea.  
Low Bailey 964 falling rapidly backing East South East expected Hebrides Malin immediate, 10, gusting 11, seas very high. Violent squalls. Poor.  
Low Rockhall 967 falling very rapidly backing East South East becoming cyclonic, 9 increasing Storm 10, Seas very high. Squalling rain. Poor.  
And now the full forecast...”

Someone screamed.

Josie gripped the back of a bar stool with a white-knuckle hold, “They are out in that,” She choked.

“Shush Josephine,” Ty tried to comfort, “Rob heard the forecasts too, he has probably headed to the closest port at full steam. They are most likely drinking Guinness in Malin Head or on Tory Island.”

“No Alpha,” the older omega gulped, “Rob would have phoned me as soon as they were safe.”

The phone rang. Everyone held their breath but it was guests due at the Inn cancelling their reservation due to the ferry not sailing from Oban. 

Jensen was numb. He couldn’t conceive that Jared could be out in a virtual hurricane, on a piece of wood, metal and engine parts, just so he could make a painting that would have been great into something better. He wanted to tear into pieces the primed canvas awaiting his mate’s return, but at the same time he wanted to lie down with the blank stretched material because it was one of the last things Jared had touched. Ian reached out and guided him to sit down next to Sandy who was staring into space. He could hear as if through muffled cotton, Willa crying on the phone to Stephen. 

Then a noise terrible in its raw primal roar pulled Jensen’s head up from his chest. Eric kicked his chair back, pupils dilated black, mouth straining to make such a scream. Jensen shot a look to Mark who was rigid with flared nostrils and squeezed eyelids. Eric fell heavily to the ground, his body stiffened with cramping seizing muscles.

“God, Luna, It can’t be so,” Ty sobbed loudly. “Not now, not like Amber.”

Misha and Tyler dived down to tend to their alpha mate, confusion on their faces. 

Mark dropped to his knees and pushed Misha back, “It’s OK, Son, come back now. Morrigan, I beseech you Goddess, let your child and mine go.”

“What?” Jensen managed to say, the first of everyone else to speak.

“Did you see who?” Mark cupped his son’s face in his hand as Eric’s eyelids twitched open.

“No Dad. Only the loss, the aching loss.” Eric had rivers of tears pouring down his face. Tyler threw his body over Eric’s chest.

“We can’t tell Ty, I couldn’t see, only Her Dark Wing, but a pack member is lost.” Mark’s grave words ripped into Jensen’s soul. He fell from the chair, welcoming the mercy of unconsciousness.


	9. Under a Waning Moon

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Jared hung from the waist over the stern railing of Haven Bound. Exiting Vaul Bay to open sea, he squinted his eyes trying to seek the pier, which was now only a dot. Perhaps Jensen and Conor still stood there. He bounced on his heels with excitement at finally heading out with the guys. He had so many ideas for his seascape commissioned by the Oban Harbour Master, that he was sure he could develop a series of paintings. In a mixed state of anticipation and separation his heart twinged as Tiree faded into the distance. He remained glued to the rear of the trawler. If he headed around to the bow it would take him a few feet too far away from his Kochanie. 

Jared had almost changed his mind that morning. When he saw his omega’s distraught face and emerald eyes flooded with unshed tears over Mr Guffy’s torn head, he wanted to swamp him in a hug and never let him go. He never ever again wanted to be the cause of any hurt to his Jensen. Yet only hours later he had seen a single tear escaping from his brave mate’s eye as he left him behind. Jared repeated to himself that it was only a few days. The homecoming would be something to remember. He almost wished that he had gone out on the last long run, which clashed with Christian and the band’s visit. At least then Christian could have kept Jen company, but he knew Jensen had wanted to them share in the joy of his friends’ visit. Jared swallowed bile at the thought that Jensen might be lonely.

A hand clapped him on the shoulder and his face was filled with shaggy red hair. Ossian pulled him round, “Jared! You gonna stand there for the next few days? You won’t get any finger-painting done there.”

Jared smiled brightly, tilting his head to the sun, “No paints, sorry Ossian. You won’t get to do your house, tree and kitten combo at like every art class until you left the pride school.”

“Shit. That sucks. I’d told Matt and Ewan we could do some anatomically correct painting, to save us from Rob’s deck of cards.” Ossian walked Jared round to where the two mentioned were engaged in checking the nets. They had already changed into yellow overalls. “Colton and the skipper are having a pow-wow in the wheelhouse. I wouldn’t disturb them.”

Jared raised an eyebrow at loud voices coming out of the open windowed room. 

“Don’t mind them,” Ewan grinned, “Colton wants to head south around Ireland into the Shannon sea area. Dad is stuck on heading for the Malin Rockhall crossover, says that’s where the fish are.”

“Are they often like this?” Jared enquired.

“Naw,” Matt answered while he continued to work, “Rob is giving Colton more responsibility since he mated, but then he doesn’t want to concede any decisions either. Father/Son, Beta/Alpha, Skipper/First Mate, sparks fly at times, but it’s all good, you’ll see.”

Colton huffed and hunched his shoulders, muttering ‘Stubborn stubborn,” under his breath as he came over to the rest of the crew.

“Guess we’re staying on route,” Ewan winked. Jared did a mild double take noticing that Ewan had shot up this year and was able to bump shoulders with his alpha brother. The gangly eighteen year old might end up rivalling Colton’s height by the time he finished growing. 

Colton didn’t poke his little brother back, instead he sighed heavily but then changed his demeanour, shrugging off any frustration, “Skipper rules. Hey Matt? Lucky hat, much?”

Matt dropped the net he had been checking and dived under deck. 

“Wait until you see this.” Ossian snorted trying to contain a laugh.

Matt emerged wearing a long ear-flapped woollen houndstooth deerstalker hat in black and white.

“Oh My God,” Jared’s jaw dropped at the ridiculous sight.

“Don’t dis the hat.” Matt held his head high and resumed his work.

“What is that thing?” Jared bent double with laughter.

“What did I say, Alpha Cat?” Matt tisked at him.

“Matt bought it as a selfie-Christmas-present a few years back. Amy threatened to kick him out of the house on Christmas Morning if he ever wore it in her presence.” Colton explained.

“Her or the hat.” Rob bellowed out the window.

“So in the new year, I brought it onboard.” Matt said in a reasonable voice as if it was a natural logical move.

“But it is so offensive he is only allowed to wear it on the first day out.” Ewan added.

“Seemingly it’s a tradition.” Ossian said from where he was winching the okayed nets back.

“If I had only known there was an anything goes dress code,” Jared teased, “I could have worn my artist smock.”

“And a beret.” Ossian snorted.

“You should have seen me next to my easel on the South Bank in London.” Jared preened, “The tourists loved me.”

“Well, I’ll love ya if you bring that sketchpad of yours in here to me,” Rob stuck his neck around the doorway, “And let my crew get set up for the first net drop.”

“Aye Aye Captain,” Jared shouted. “One to the bridge.”

“Sionna have mercy,” Matt invoked the Fox Moon Goddess, “Newbie jokes.”

Jared ignored the remark. Rob had cleared a corner for Jared to work. The way the windows naturally framed the sea, gave Jared the inspiration to do a sketch using that view. He mentally marked it as a candidate for the final painting, but was strongly inclined to make the bow of the boat the foreground for a composition of sea and sky. 

Rob spent the afternoon patiently explaining what he was doing, the charts, GPS, the radio, and radar. He allowed Jared to overhear a debauched conversation with another trawler skipper a few knots away who was heading home to Oban. Jared didn’t get much on paper, but the swell of the sea was more pronounced as they headed out into the Atlantic making him queasy. Rob’s constant chatter was a great distraction and by the time Ewan called up that they had re-heated Ty’s Cottage Pie, Jared believed he would be able to eat a decent portion without having find a sick bag or hang over the side.

There were several realisations Jared made over the first twenty four hours on board the trawler. Firstly, the sea was magnificent. He had a charcoal sketch of the morning light on rising swells with the low sun breaking over clouds, while the waning full moon hung high in the sky. It wasn’t what his client wanted but Jared thought if he could capture what his eyes had beheld, it would be a piece to be proud of. Secondly, Jared found out that fishermen had to put up with hours of boredom. This led quickly on to his third discovery, bored trawlermen are freaking dangerous. Ice from the empty fish hold under the slip of his pillow was a clue that had the others almost wetting their pants when he laid his head down. 

Another new piece of knowledge was that there were good fish and bad fish. Mid-morning under a gusting breeze the crew hauled up an exploratory net. Rob snorted in disgust which was mirrored in the others’ faces. The net seemed half filled to Jared, but he was informed that it contained silver smelt and other crap that you couldn’t sell to a pet food factory. Most of the fish ended up being thrown back. A few dozen acceptable species went down the conveyer belt to the filleting area. Ossian handed Jared a hair net on the way down, telling him it was new European Union rules for food hygiene. Jared struggled to get every hair under the offensive and uncooperative net, spouting that they had given him the smallest size of hair protection produced. Jared entered the galley like area to whoops of contagious laughter. None of the other bloody pranksters had a hair net, but Ewan had his phone held up to take a picture. 

“Fantastic,” Ossian crowed, “Worth every second of worry that Ty would catch me stealing hair nets from the Inn kitchen.”

Jared tore the dumb thing off his mane, “Just you wait Ossian Craig. I know where you live.”

His rejoinder made the others laugh harder. Jared had to admit it was a poor comeback. He couldn’t stay long in the confined windowless space. The vessel was rolling more in higher waves and down below deck it hit Jared’s landlubber constitution. Ossian gave up on the filleting lesson he was attempting to impart and sent his friend up to get some air. 

Back in the wheelhouse he readied large and small sketch pads and soft pencils that he could easily smudge with his thumb. Rob seemed more preoccupied. Colton took over to give his Dad a few hours break, explaining that they were headed southwest chasing the catch. 

At noon Colton asked Jared to push over his art materials a distance. He methodically laid out a notepad and pencil, and then tuned in the forecast on the radio. Jared watched as he wrote the time and date at the top of the sheet and their position at 55.56 North and 7.39 West and their heading as SSW.

“We haven’t gone far west then?” Jared asked.

Colton scrunched his nose and shushed him but added a quick answer that his Dad had promised his Mum that they’d head south.

Jared tried to decipher Colton’s spidery writing while the other alpha wrote down the pertinent details. The storm to the North West was gaining strength. Becoming cyclonic in Southeast Iceland, Bailey and Faeroes according to the broadcast. Colton’s pencil ground a point into the paper as the call out for Rockhall was made with pressure falling and winds at 7, gusting 8, poor and high. Jared knew they were in the Malin sea area which also had falling pressure.

“What does it mean?” He asked Colton, when the forecast moved on to other sea areas.

“Storm has changed direction.” Colton summarised succulently. His face was grim. “The pressure shouldn’t be dropping here. The winds are increasing. They are giving poor visibility and high seas.” He paused and huffed looking over at Jared, “Doesn’t mean the storm is definitely coming our way. Cyclonic means the bitch hasn’t a clue where she’s headed. Winds changing direction, but because the pressure is falling in Rockhall and Malin, she could be drawn this way. The high pressure we’ve had is sinking away.”

“What do we do?” Jared stuck his tongue in his cheek and poked it round waiting for Colton’s answer.

“I need to talk to Dad. I think we should put the nets down once more and then head home. Can you hold the wheel?”

“What?” Jared squawked. 

“Just hold her steady. We’ll be back in minute.” Colton gave a bark of a laugh as he ducked out onto deck.

Rob came back with Colton letting Jared escape back to his sketchpad. Their skipper agreed with his son about lowering the nets, even though they hadn’t reached their target area. Any other decision was postponed until they heard the next forecast. 

They ate early that evening before pulling the nets up. Matt showed Jared how to make a truly shocking but surprisingly edible concoction from cans of frankfurters, stew and passata. 

The sky had completely greyed over by the time the net was clearing the rolling waves. Ewan told Jared it wasn’t the worst catch ever. The nets came back about quarter full, but with a fairly decent mix of cooley and herring. There were several monkfish in the haul which pleased Rob. The big hopper was half-filled. It wasn’t enough to cover the costs of the trip, but it was close. Jared went below to watch as Ewan, Ossian and Matt began gutting and icing the haul. He felt a bit useless so sought out Colton and Rob. The sound of their roaring argument hit Jared’s ears through the falling rain.

“Fucking weather warning Dad.” He heard Colton shout.

“You’ll bloody well remember who is skippering here, son.” Rob growled back.

“We could make Greencastle by dark or plot a course to Killybegs if you are still fighting with Seamus O’Halloran.” Colton argued.

Jared leaned against the side of the wheelhouse, not wanting to interrupt but getting wet and wondering if coming on this trip was a very bad decision.

“We head further west. The fish are there, and we are moving away from the track of the low. If it gets bad I’ll drop to holding knots and wait it out for a couple of hours. We’ve been out in worse, Colton.” Rob sounded firm in his decision.

“Dad, she’s backing South East.” Colton pleaded.

“It is bloody well cyclonic. This morning Iceland was braced for the hit. By tomorrow they’ll be warning the Shetlands.” Rob dismissed his son’s worries and called “Come in Jared, you’ll be soaked to the bone.”

Jared could feel the engine belting at full power as Rob headed west. Jared hoped and prayed that a life’s experience was leading their skipper to make the right decision.

That night Jared tossed as much as the boat. He was missing Jensen like a hole in his heart. On the first night out everything was new and he had been exhausted. The second night sleep wouldn’t come. The wind was picking up and howling around the vessel. He could hear a tinny version of Coldplay from Matt’s earphones. There seemed to be more of a lift and drop to the trawler’s motion on the waves, rather than a roll. Finally in the early hours Jared dropped into a fitful sleep filled with nightmarish images of underwater cities inhabited by fin and tail wearing zombies.

The smell of bacon woke him. Everyone except Colton was in the galley. There were a few half hearted teases about Jared needing his beauty sleep, but the mood was no longer jocular. With his bacon butty, Jared braved the deck, only to be body smacked by a wave breaking over the side. He retreated almost bumping into Ewan who reassured him the high waves were nothing to worry about. They had been out is worse plenty of times. All the same Matt found a sealable plastic bag for his art satchel and stuck it high up in a hold locker. Just in time because they were hit by a sequence of higher waves. Each one broke the deck and poured water through the trawler. Jared leapt back in alarm as water rushed passed him drenching him up to his thighs. 

Rob clapped him on the arm. “You’re really getting the trawlerman initiation Jared. Don’t worry about down below. She’s built with drain-aways.”

As the morning proceeded, Rob had everyone quite literally battening down hatches, stowing anything loose, and tying up their gear. Although they still bore west, instead of slackening off the seas got higher and darker. Jared was on an equal playing field with everyone else when a bad one hit. It was a matter of grabbing on tight and riding it out.

Rob appeared and got Ewan in to take the wheel. He told them the noon forecast was not good. He was abandoning fishing. It was too late to make for the Irish coast. They would hold on and face into the wind until it blew over.

The rain got heavier and persistent. Combined with wave after wave coming onboard, everybody was miserable and soaked. However they worked twice as hard in the elements. The nets had to be winched up fully for safety. Jared tried to help haul them in. The final net was coming up when it halted, making the rotor on the winch screech. To a round of vehement curses, they had to cut it loose. Rob could see it on the radar. Everyone piled in to look at the screen. There was another more civilised argument about if they could use their creeper to grapple hook it back. This time a consensus was reached to chalk it down to a storm loss and not attempt any retrieval.

They spilled out onto deck. Suddenly the sky blackened. Jared blinked in confusion, before the huge freak wave smashed into the side of the boat. They listed almost at a right angle, everything not yet tied down smashed sideways, including the people. Jared’s back hit the side of the wheelhouse and he dug his nails into the structure. Ossian was flung into the far safety rails. When the water cleared, Rob and Colton got her facing into the oncoming waves again. Matt assisted a stunned Jared to his feet. He winced in pain. Ribs under his right shoulder screamed at him. He wondered if he’d fractured one. Ossian was grey in the face. 

“That was a bitch.” Ossian hunched over, “Sandy’ll kill me when she sees the multicoloured shape of the rail.”

“You ok, mate?” Matt asked. 

Ossian grabbed his side, “Dunno. Don’t think I’ll be pulling up any more nets.”

Jared got given one of the same painkillers as Ossian. Rob insisted saying they were the good ones, if they both had fractured anything. 

Jared forgot all about being sea sick and sore as his body was tossed with the gravity and propulsion of the ever rising waves. Matt called over the wind that they needed him to go below and put all the food, cutlery and plastic plates into the galley’s lockable cupboards, but bring up bottles of water. No-one had paused for lunch. Jared had pushed every stray bowl and plate into a cupboard when Rob called everyone to the wheelhouse. 

“Everything secured?”

They nodded.

“Right.” Rob took a breath. “I don’t believe in keeping my crew in the dark. Colton turn on the broadcast.”

No-one spoke or moved as they listened to the repeating weather warning. 

“Attention all vessels. The Met Office and Her Majesty’s Coastguard have issued the following warning to all shipping in Rockhall, Malin, Hebrides, Faeroes, Bailey and the Irish Sea. Severe gale 10, gusting Violent 11. Imminent. Call to Shore. Repeat. Call to Shore. All Vessels. Low Bailey 965 falling very rapidly, backing East South East, very high, violent squalls, poor. Repeat Call to Shore for all vessels. Possibility of gusting Force 12 in Rockhall Bailey, Hebrides and Malin. Call to Shore. Repeat...”

Colton turned off the channel. 

“What?” Jared found there were tears pouring down his face. He didn’t understand everything.

“Imminent is within the next six hours. We are almost at those conditions now. Force 12 is a hurricane.” Rob told their newbie in a flat tone of voice.

“Can we make port, Dad?” Ewan asked twisting his finger in his shirt button hole. 

“We couldn’t make port this morning.” Colton reminded them with his lips in a thin grim line. “It is time to secure ourselves. It’s going to get rough guys.”

Jared felt like he was floating, maybe outside his body and this was a nightmare he was in. Such a feeling was ridiculous because he was making every effort to stay upright in the swell tossed boat. Colton said it was going to get rough. Wasn’t it rough now? 

“It is a 10 out there now with 10 metre waves to match.” Rob added. “This is it gang. We could catch ourselves a few phenomenals before we come out the other side of this. I want every person on a tow rope. You hear me. I want no heroes here. Something breaks off this vessel, you leave Mother Sea have it, you got it?”

There was a chorus of ‘Yes Sir’.

Normally Jared preferred a good heartfelt curse, preferably in Polish, to seeking divine intervention. Mixing up his kurwas with pleading to God and the cat goddess Palu, he allowed Ossian and Matt buckle the tow rope around his waist. He couldn’t fathom that only a couple of days earlier Jensen had joked with him about this, being tied to a tow rope.

The trawler was lifted like a matchbox and dropped at such an angle over the crest of each wave that the meagre contents of Jared’s stomach rose up each time. Every wave drenched them and the boat. It happened again and again. Jared had no clue if an hour had passed or several. Everything loose was gone. Jared looked out in a pause between giant monster swells. The sea was dark black ridged with white foam. The sight was hostile and dreadful, too ugly to ever commit to canvas. And it groaned. The sea had its own sound separate to the wind and rain.

Jared tried to keep an image of his Kochanie in his mind’s eye, denying the hideous and terrifying reality he faced. He thought of his Mum and Dad, his Aunties, his son... Everything narrowed down to the next wave, the throbbing in his back, the howling of the wind, images of Jensen in his mind, and the black clouds overhead that made it seem night or the darkest December day, not mid afternoon in July. He had never been so frightened in all his life. He was alpha and proud of the strength and courage that came with his gender. There was nothing he could do to protect or aid his fellow sailors but hold on and ride out the storm.

Several times more a huge 12 metre hit them, tilting them sideways. Rob and Colton both steered as if their lives depended on it. Time had no meaning they had to make it through the peak of the storm.

Jared could see the rising monster from his position. A wave greater than any yet was reaching up into the ether. It raised Haven Bound to an impossible degree. Spitting raw curses from the wheelhouse, Rob and Colton got her over their first phenomenal, greater than fourteen metres high. They didn’t expect twins. A second sister wave at a slightly varied approach angle followed. There was no time to steer into it.

One moment Haven Bound dropped like a toy in the trough between the two waves, the next moment she was rolling sideways. Jared grasped the safety bar for dear life. He was flung sideways, his fingers ripped from their purchase. The world inverted and filled with black raging water. The salt liquid stung his eyes and poured into a mouth he was too slow to close. It filled his nostrils. His right arm smashed against the corner of a lockbox. His skull cracked against the ceiling. Upside-down, his guts clenched in fear. Was this it? The end?

The tossing continued, the sea rushing through, the boat groaning and straining to hold together or fly apart. Before Jared could decide that they were sinking, the trawler completed its 360 degree roll. Swaying violently on the surface of the maelstrom whipped sea, Haven Bound righted herself. The water level dropped as it drained out. A lower wave lifted them up and down without a hitch. 

Jared lay next to the lockbox, winded and in pain. Every pulse of his bloodstream was like a hammer below his right elbow.

“All present?” A voice bellowed.

“All present?” It was Rob, “Shout me!”

Jared heard names and realised each person was calling their own name. He croaked out that he was there. Then Jared repeated his name with more force.

Rob’s voice increased in volume and urgency, “Ewan, Ewan, Ewan.”

Ossian’s legs climbed up the sloping deck. Jared hauled his body upright with his left arm and followed.

“Man overboard.” Ossian called desperately. 

Jared could see something yellow in the seas off the port side. He pointed at the same time as Matt who had joined them. It was a bad idea. The bones grated in his forearm. He blinked back white spots of pain. Ewan’s predicament took priority.

Rob shouted into Colton, “Bring her round.”

“No good Dad,” Colton roared back, “I have no revs, no instruments. Engine is flooded.”

“Raise Channel 16, Son.” Rob gulped, “You have the wheel.” Then he grabbed a life preserver ring, tossed his cap to Matt, and vaulted the safety rail. 

“Fucking mad man.” Ossian bellowed and jumped with the other life ring.

Jared didn’t know what to do. He cradled his right arm and looked at Colton who was white in the face and dripping water. Matt leaned over the side, roaring a mix of encouragement and pleas to Rob and Ossian to return. The two swimmers made for the yellow dot in seas that lifted them up high above the boat and dropped them far below. Jared could not believe that anyone could swim in those conditions, but they did. He noticed Colton hadn’t moved. Who was steering the boat? He couldn’t do anything for the three in the water, but pray to Palu and God that they’d make it back on board. Already Matt was uncoiling a line to throw out to them. 

Making a decision Jared shouted at Colton, “What did your Dad say?”

“Engine’s dead. We’ve no electronics. The roll knocked everything out. We have no fucking propulsion. Ewan wasn’t moving.” Colton gasped between words.

“What did Rob ask you to do?” Jared tried again.

Colton blinked and finally moved to the wheelhouse. Jared used his left arm to help support the other alpha as the deck heaved below their feet. 

“Jared, can you stand at the wheel and keep her steady?”

Jared nodded. He hadn’t a clue and only one functioning arm but he’d try.

Colton raised the radio to his lips, “This is First Mate Benedict, Haven Bound out of Tiree. Mayday Mayday. Our Co-ordinates are 55.31 North 10.02 West Men overboard. Injured. No engine. Haven Bound. 55.31North, 10.02West Mayday Mayday.”

“Haven Bound. This is Malin Head. Skipper Benedict how many in the water? What are the injuries? Are you seaworthy?”

“My father Beta Rob Benedict is skipper. He’s gone in to retrieve my brother. He was swept overboard. Another crewmate jumped too. We were hit by a phenomenal and rolled. I’m Alpha Colton. We are adrift but facing the oncoming waves. Seas very high.”

Matt yelled, “I can’t pull the tow back in on my own Colton.”

“I have to go. I have to help get them back.”

“Alpha Colton. Help is on the way. I need you to radio back with injuries. We are scrambling a rescue team. Hold on.”

Colton did something to jam the wheel. Jared followed him back out onto the deck. He wondered if it was his imagination but the clouds seemed less heavy and the swells were now large and ominous rather than huge and terrifying. 

Rob and Ossian held Ewan’s limp form between them. They forced the life ring over his head and lashed the tow rope round his waist. It was torturous slow work getting the beta back on board. Unconscious, Ewan could not assist their rescue. Jared winced as Ewan’s body clashed against the side in the waves. He was behind Matt and Colton, pulling with his left arm as each few inches of slack came from the two experienced fishermen. Eventually, after what seemed an age, Matt and Colton grabbed Ewan’s clothing and heaved him over the rail. They laid him on the deck. Colton ripped away the top of the overalls. The younger Benedict clearly was not breathing. His skin was a cold wrinkled blue-grey. Jared didn’t know if that was from being in the water too long. Colton roared for a blanket. Matt ran and pulled open one of the hold lockers and unzipped the waterproof cover to a dry fleece blanket. The alpha nodded his thanks and covered his brother's chest, rubbing skin for a moment as if to try to dry or heat him up. Colton laid a hand on the skin lightly and bent his head to check if Ewan was breathing. Colton’s eyes welled up and he bit his lip so hard, Jared thought he’d rip it open. At the first CPR compression sea water spilled out of the teenager’s lungs. Ewan seemed to splutter as the water was released. Jared hoped it was a sign of life. Then he saw something he wished he could deny the sight off. There was a pink bloody tinge to the water around Ewan’s skull. 

“Jared. Hey Man, I need your help.” Matt called, “We’ve got to get Ossian and the skipper back. They’ve been in too long.”

Looking over the side, Jared could see Rob and Ossian having a hand waving argument about who got lifted first. Rob won, because as Jared watched he helped Ossian pull on the other life preserver. Colton’s CPR efforts with his little brother became more frantic and punctuated by curses and prayers. Jared focused on helping Ossian back. The other alpha cat was pulling himself back up the rope, luckily because Jared wasn’t much help with his injuries. The painful grimace as he lifted his leg over the rail was matched by, “Fucking broken ribs. Rob wouldn’t go first.”

Ossian’s face was filled with a different distress as he looked down at Colton and Ewan. He opened his mouth to ask a question but the sound of helicopters filled the air. The SeaKing dropped a ladder over Rob. Two Royal Navy personnel jumped into the sea to assist the skipper. 

Jared was grateful for their rescue, gladdened by the thought of seeing his Jen, but it was too late. There was nothing they would be able to do for the teenager lying on the deck. Ewan’s blank unseeing eyes stared up at the patch of blue in the sky above them.

 

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

Jensen felt the hard Inn floor and a twinge in his thigh from where his leg had curled under his collapsing body. In his mind his name was being called as if from far away. For an instant he thought it was Jared and fought to reach it, but then he knew it was Ty calling him back through his Pride-Pack Alpha wolf connection. Ty’s concern brushed against his consciousness. He opened his eyes expecting to see his face but it was Tyler and Eric, both pale and drawn who sat by his side. The smaller warm hand holding his belonged to the werecat omega. A keening noise to his left made him turn his head. Misha was cradling a weeping Sandy. Willa was still sunken down by the wall with Josie wrapped around her. It seemed the only ones of their group standing were Ty and Amy and she was lost in his arms, her heaving shoulders showing that she too was sobbing silently.

Jensen didn’t cry. He was numb. He could have been poked with a stiletto and not felt it enter his body. He allowed Eric pull him up as Tyler righted his chair. Mark was on the other side of the round table. The shock and sympathy on the faces of the other Haveners and Inn patrons seemed to be reflections of the older raven alpha’s expression. 

The phone rang again. Sophie jolted from where she was sitting with her family and called that she would answer it. A minute later she was out with the cordless handset for Ty. It was the coastguard. They needed to speak with him. He sat Amy down next to where Claire and Ian had been trying to keep the children amused and went to his office to take the call. 

The weight of loss in the room increased when their Alpha departed. Jensen gasped as it hit him.

“How?” Sandy tore out of Misha’s arms and marched over to Jensen’s table. She slammed her hands down between Mark and Eric and accused angrily, “How do you know?”

“We are connected to the Raven Goddess.” Mark began to explain.

“You could see a death. But can’t stop it. What kind of useless fucking power is that? Does it make you feel good telling us that one of our mates or children is dead? That my Ozzy...” Sandy choked out.

Misha grabbed her from behind, “It’s not Mark or Tiger’s fault.”

Jensen could see how ravens had been persecuted now. What a curse to know of a death but be powerless to do anything about it.

“You would say that, Dmitri, one of them is your Alpha!” Sandy spat but then saw Misha’s crushed expression and her hand flew to her mouth, just as Tyler hissed at her. “I’m sorry Mish. Oh God. I didn’t mean it. I can’t think. Ozzy is... I can’t. Are you sure?” She asked Eric in a calmer voice.

Eric nodded. “I’d never experienced it, but Grandfather explained. Dad had, maybe he could...”

“Remember when I shifted for the first time after many years during Joseph Morgan’s incursion,” Mark said to nodding heads, “My family and former nest-mates could feel it.”

“That is why Talon came.” Lear added quietly. Jensen could see from his red-rimmed eyes that the young omega had been crying.

“That’s right.” Mark took a breath and steepled his fingers, “When a nest-mate dies every member feels it. In their own bed surrounded by friends and family the loss is ameliorated by comfort and ritual. A sudden or violent death is a shock.”

Mark’s eyes became distant. Jensen shot a look at Eric, in case they were about to witness a second seizure, but the older raven had paused in memory.

“We were a young pride-pack; The Olssons, Pellegrinos, Wesleys and Benedicts. Amber adored the coast. She grew up on the Whitby cliffs. I think her love of this spot contributed greatly to Ty and my decision to choose Tiree. Ty chided her so often for taking off on her own to explore. She would tease him mercilessly for being a stereotypical alpha mate. To sooth his anxieties when she fell pregnant, Amber would persuade Kath to accompany her, or sometimes Josie, but you had your hands full with Lear’s terrible twos, Josie. I was here in the bar when the wind was knocked out of me and everything went black. I had not felt anything so awful and empty since Lorna and Talia were murdered. I knew in my soul that one of our nest was gone. It was evening before we and our crofter neighbours found her broken body at the base of the rocks at the head of Salum bay. She had lost her footing. A simple fall that ended in tragedy.” Mark sighed deeply.

The sad tale proved Mark’s credentials to Sandy. A pall of grief hung over the Inn.

“If you tried to, I don’t know, ‘link in’ to it could you tell who?” Ian checked again.

“What about Colton?” Willa spoke up, “Is he separate because we are of a new pack?”

“I have no inkling on your mate, dear Willa,” Mark smiled sorrowfully; “It is a Havener who has passed beyond.”

“When Pascal... Rob’s dad... was lost,” Josie closed her eyes for a breath, “He was that. Lost, I mean. We never had a body. The boat went down with all hands.”

“Granny told me that for years she would listen for stories of homeless men with amnesia, bodies washed ashore, and salvaged wreckage.” Felicia said from her mother’s side. “She knew, but a part of her couldn’t accept for a long time without proof. Maybe Mark and Eric’s knowledge is a blessing not a curse.”

“I just want my babies home,” Josie’s words were lost in a gulping sob.

Jensen didn’t want to stay there and listen to tales of dead family members. He wanted to go home with Conor and snuggle into the bed that still scented of Jared, with his baby on one side and Mr Guffy’s head tucked under his chin. But he couldn’t leave. He needed to hear what news Ty had. He needed to stay for any updates. And he didn’t want to be alone. The conversation dropped. Only the howling wind and the beating of rain on the window panes could be heard.

Crofter MacDuff cleared his throat, “You know, friends, that if we are now being hit with the storm, that means the worst of it has gone over or will soon be gone from where your men are.”

All heads turned to the bar as Ty returned.

“The coastguard received a mayday with co-ordinates.” He told them quickly, “There is a rescue in progress. They are in the South East corner of Rockhall. The Irish Air Corp and Royal Navy are headed to their location. Help is on the way to them.”

“What did Rob mayday?” Josie asked. “Did they tell you?”

Ty bent down in front of the omega mate and mother, “Colton sent the mayday.”

A keening noise left Josie’s throat. Ty wrapped his arms around her. Willa, Lear and Felicia joined in the hug. 

When he pulled back Ty added, “Don’t lose hope, Josie pet, the coastguard relayed that they had more than one person overboard when they received the call. They were attempting to rescue the first man in the water. Wait a while before you grieve, my dear friend.”

“Nothing else?” Jensen choked out.

“No Sugar.” Ty said sadly. “That’s it. We just have to wait for news.”

Sophie cleared her throat. The Inn barmaid and receptionist spoke up, “My parents would like to help out. Can they check in on the holiday home guests for you? I’ll stay on for the evening and help out the marooned guests there and here at the Inn.”

That people were stranded on Tiree with no transport off the island had not even crossed Jensen’s mind. He called over, “There are two families due to check out tomorrow. I presume the people coming to take their places won’t get over from the mainland either.”

“Hey,” Ian pointed at the TV with the remote and unmuted it, “Storm’s on.”

“...customers without electricity. Please be advised of trees down across Scotland. The PSNI are advising travellers to avoid the A4 north of Portadown, where the road is impassable. We are receiving reports of an air to sea rescue 60 miles off the Donegal coast. The coastguard received a mayday from a trawler out of the Isle of Tiree with a crew of six. Irish sources report that their Air Corp Siskorsky has been scrambled to assist.”

Claire took control of the phone. She calmly dealt with messages of support from Islanders and offered repeated ‘no comments’ to journalists.

As Stephen, Jake and Ems rushed in to gather Willa into their arms, Jensen’s phone rang. He had a sudden irrational thought that Jared found a miraculous signal and was calling. He saw Davina’s name on his screen. His mind went blank. His finger shook as he pressed ‘answer’.

“H...Hello?” 

“Jensen. Tomasz and I saw the news. Tell me.” Davina’s breath came short and stuttering.

“Jay.” Jensen sobbed.

“Take a moment, dear, and tell me.” Davina whispered.

“I can’t.... I can’t...” Jensen didn’t want to say it. 

Misha took the phone out of his hand. “Davina. It’s Misha.”

There was a pause. Misha bit down on his lower lip. “Jared is on board. But the news was right. The coastguard are on their way to them.”

Misha gave a half smile to Jensen, who was in waiting mode. He finished off the call, “I’ll tell him. We will call as soon as we know anything at all. See you soon.”

Jensen took the phone back. 

“Jen? Jen?” 

He realised Misha was talking to him.

“Davina and Tomasz are coming. They will be here on the first plane or ferry that resumes service. They are calling Adrianne and Jared’s aunts, so you don’t have to.”

Jensen blinked at him. He hadn’t thought one tiny bit about any of them and he couldn’t feel guilty about it. He could barely feel anything except Jared’s absence. 

Shouting from the next table clicked his consciousness back into reality. Willa’s face was purple. She pushed Jake back with her palm of her hand in his chest, “You can’t understand. You aren’t capable of understanding. You aren’t mated. You can’t know. So go away. Fuck off Jake.”

Jake staggered back as if she had slapped him. Jensen glanced over to where Ems and Sandy were also watching Willa vent her frustration on her friend. When he looked back Jake was gone and Willa had collapsed onto the floor. Josie dropped down to cradle her, as both mates of the Benedict men on board tried to comfort each other. 

“What happens if Daddy doesn’t come home?” Colin’s clear voice rang out. Angus was pale-faced beside his best friend, nodding that he wanted an answer to the same question.

Ty crouched down and put a steady hand on each boy’s shoulder. “We wait and see, boys, but whatever happens you both need to be strong and brave for your Mummies. And don’t worry. Haven will take care of you all. You know that right?”

Two teary faces nodded. 

“What is the news?” Stephen asked taking Willa’s hand in his own as he settled them down on two seats next to Josie, Lear and Felicia.

Jensen couldn’t listen to it again. He shuffled off to the men’s room, gently pushing Misha’s hand away with a grim smile. Conor was oblivious. He was washing Amelie’s tail under the table by Eric’s leg. Knowing his son was taken care of, Jensen hoped for a few minutes of quiet time to compose himself before returning to the rest of the pack. There were two cubicles in the men’s toilet opposite the urinals. Someone had stuck a handwritten sign on the left one with a bunny rabbit sticker saying it was out of order. Jensen squinted at it. Ty had laminated out of order signs with apologies to the customers if anything broke. Then he heard sniffling from inside the cubicle. He climbed up on the bowl on the free side and looked over the partition. Jake was hunched over on the toilet crying as silently as possible.

“Hey?” Jensen called down.

Jake leapt off the seat and pulled up his jeans. “Sorry. Sorry. Jensen. You must think I am very selfish. I’m sorry.”

“What? Why? Wait a minute,” Jensen relieved his bladder and then came out to find Jake waiting for him with his head bent low on his chest. As he washed his hands Jensen asked, “Why are you sorry?”

“I shouldn’t be in here moping over my own issues. I should be trying to help. Even if Willa...” He started to cry again.

Jensen’s mind and heart ached for his Jay Bird, but he couldn’t stand to see his friend in pain too. He pulled Jake in so they could stain the shoulders of each other’s t-shirts with tears.

“Feeling better?” Jensen asked as he pulled back and wiped his cheeks with the back of his hand.

“Yeah sure,” Jake swallowed hard. “I think I’ll go see if Alpha needs anything.”

“Willa didn’t mean it.” Jensen called after him, but Jake was gone.

Some of the locals had arrived with food. It was kind of ironic, Jensen thought, to be bringing food to a restaurant, but people kept coming with loaves of bread, double portions of what they were making their families for dinner, flasks of hot tea and trays of sandwiches. He supposed it was all they could do in the circumstances. It was touching. Jensen knew if Jared was there he would be all over the humans, thanking them enthusiastically and shaking their hands. He noticed Jake had taken up station with the children and a mound of sandwiches in the back corner. 

Jensen managed short conversations with Verity’s mother and the lady who ran the post office. His former school principal distracted him for a half an hour wanting to meet Conor and hear all about him. 

It was late. Only holiday makers had braved the slackening winds to get to their beds for the night. Stephen wrapped a blanket around Jensen and Conor making sure they stayed close to where he had stationed himself in the middle of the Benedict family. 

Jensen’s phone rang. He thought if it was Davina again he wouldn’t know what to say, but it was a long string of numbers. If he heard a rock concert in the background, he was hanging up on Christian and would explain another day.

“Kochanie?”

“Jay?” Jensen screamed, “Jay? Oh My God, Oh my God, you’re alive.”

People were moving around him. Chairs scraped on the floor. Jensen put up a hand, to tell them he needed to hear Jared.

“I am.” Jared sounded broken.

“Where are you? Are you OK? Is everyone?”

“I’m in Altnagelvin Hospital in Derry. I’m OK. I have a broken arm and some smashed ribs.” Jared paused. “I’m with Ossian... Kochanie, Ewan...”

“Oh. Oh God. What?” Jensen knew he wasn’t coherent. He could see the others’ faces. He had to tell them.

“They’ve airlifted Rob to Glasgow with Ewan’s body.” Jared choked on the words. “Colton and Matt are still on board waiting for a tow. The sea is calm now...” His voice drifted off.

“Are they OK, my love?” Jensen needed to ask. 

“Rob was in the water. He’s gone to hospital. Ossian got a blow against the railing and the boat. I think they’ll keep him in for concussion.” Jared spoke to someone in the background, a nurse or doctor.

“I love you. Love you.” Jensen cried.

“Love you more than I can say, my darling Jen. I thought I wasn’t coming home.” Jared gulped.

“I couldn’t Jare, I couldn’t think...” Jensen’s voice stalled.

“I’ve got to go, Babe. They want to put some fibreglass on my arm. I’ll be home tomorrow. The Irish lads promised me and Ossian. Kiss Conor for me.” 

“Take care my alpha.” Jensen returned as the phone call ended.

He was saved having to tell. Sophie came with the Inn phone. It was the coastguard with their promised update on the rescue. Ty jerked his head towards his second. Mark took the phone into Ty’s office. 

The Haven Alpha nodded to Jensen and sent _Who Sugar?_

 _Ewan, Alpha_

Jensen collapsed onto Stephen’s lap and let his friend hold him in tight as Ty pulled a quivering Josie aside and told her that her middle child was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies to anyone with expertise and knowledge of fishing and the coastguard. I did some research but this could be full of errors. I hope my artistic licence especially with the mayday and the call to shore didn't distract from the story.
> 
> Poor Ewan. RIP.


	10. Moon Shadow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING:
> 
> This is a sad chapter that gets sadder.
> 
> There is a description of serious depression and self-loathing towards the end. If you would find it triggering, I have put in a line of ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ where you can skim beyond. At the end of the chapter I'll put a description of what happened.
> 
>  
> 
> POSTING SCHEDULE  
> I am away next weekend, so I am going to post the next chapter on Thursday. Then I hope to post twice in the following week to complete the story.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

Jensen tucked his legs under his body for comfort, poking his toes between the back cushions of the sofa in the safe house’s big square sitting room. He was curved round Jared’s left side, resting his head on his alpha’s shoulder and breathing in the unique sweet earthy scent of his beloved mate.

“My Kochaine.” Jared murmured into his hair, planting a gentle kiss.

Jensen knew that Jared needed these cuddles and affectionate touches as much as he did, perhaps more so after the traumatic experience he had lived through. The grateful omega offered thanks to Greater Powers that his Jay had been returned safely to him and their infant son. Conor was a snoozing ball of grey and black fluff on his Grandfather’s lap. The kitten had hogged his Daddy’s attention for the previous couple of hours. Davina was helping Misha and Tyler clean up the leavings of the slap up lunch both Pellegrino mates had laid on for them when they got back from Crossapol airport. 

It had been the early hours when everyone who had puppy piled in the Inn rose to face the day. Lear had wrapped his whiskered canine form around Jensen-wolf’s back legs during the night. Jensen was very affected to find his coat dampened from tears the young omega had cried in his sleep. Once he had fed Conor, Jensen assisted Josie to pack some essentials for the family and Rob. They had exchanged teary hugs when Alpha Ty arrived to accompany the Benedicts to Glasgow. Mark took Jensen and his two sons-in-law aside and suggested that they might ready the safe house for Jared’s parents and for Rob’s mother who would arrive in a couple of days. There would be more privacy there than at the Inn. The pub and restaurant had been closed until after Ewan’s funeral, but Ty and Mark felt it would be wrong to kick out guests already booked in. Sophie Robertson and Ian were managing everything for the holiday makers there and at the holiday homes. In the main the tourists had been respectful and sympathetic of the situation. Unfortunately the resumption of flights and ferries had brought an influx of journalists. Eric, Jensen and Sandy hid in plain sight, perched on high stools at the airport coffee bar. Sandy flew off her seat as Ossian came through the door first. Jared followed with his un-cast arm linked into his mother’s one. Tomasz came last looking pale faced and drawn. Jensen focused on Jared’s cast encased arm, the two broken fingers on his left hand strapped onto his unfractured middle one, the scratches on his face, the dark dirty bruise on his collar bone... Their gazes met and Jensen sprinted to him. 

“Jay, my Jay, my alpha, mine, my love...” His words got lost as Jared met him and pulled him into his left side, holding him secure and pressing kisses into his hair. 

In the safehouse Jared kissed his hair once more and repeat again as if he couldn’t believe he was home “My Kochanie.” 

There was such need and love in those words that Jensen’s heart ached with an echo of when they were parted and he didn’t know if Jared... He couldn’t bear to think of it anymore. Jensen tilted his head up so Jared could to taste his lips. Their kiss was gentle and soft, considerate of each other’s delicate feelings. Jared squeezed him in closer but the caress remained light, their tongues sliding slowly, tasting each other, breathing and scenting of home. Jared pulled away first, tears in his eyes. Jensen reached up to stroke them away from his cheek bones. His alpha’s left hand tenderly pulled his wrist down so that Jensen’s hand rested over Jared’s heart. 

“Your poor fingers.” Jensen kissed the fingernails of Jared’s three middle fingers above where they were strapped together.

“I’m afraid you are going to have to take care of me, Jen, like you did at lunch.” Jared gave a humourless smile. “Ossian and I have competing numbers of fractured ribs. And the broken fingers and arm mean I’m pretty useless when it comes to everything, painting, minding Conor, washing myself.”

Jensen met Jared’s deep sigh by wrapping his fingers around his alpha’s wide wrist, “I’ll wash your tushy, keep cutting up your food, type your emails, and comb your hair for eternity, my alpha, just to have you safely home. Does this mean I have to give back all the foot massages and toenail manicures you gave me while I was huge with Conor?”

Jared’s smile at Jensen’s attempt to joke was more genuine this time. He whispered suggestively in Jensen’s ear, “Don’t forget I can’t use my own hands for other things too.”

Jensen slapped his pecs and whispered back playfully, “You nasty alpha, implying that you’d ever have to resort to using your own hand. I’ll buy you an alpha flesh toy for relief.”

“Don’t you dare,” Jared grinned with his cheeks flushed at the image of Jensen in an adult shop.

Jared’s mother chose that part of their conversation to make her reappearance. She narrowed her eyes but smirked at her blushing son, which made Jared and Jensen exchange soft laughter.

Sandy and Ossian walked up the short footpath from their cottage to rejoin their friends. Misha took possession of the other side of Jared, with Tyler on one of the floor cushions beside him. Jensen found he was willing to indulge Misha’s need to touch and be close to Jared. The beta had almost lost his closest and oldest friend, and he had cooked the most amazing lunch. 

Amy turned up. She had dropped Colin and Tyra to Claire for an hour. Amy gave Jared a tight hug and thanked God for their safe return. Jared assured her Matt was fine. She informed them that she had talked to her mate via the tow boat’s satellite phone that morning and was able to pass on news. Haven Bound was on its way to the dry dock in Troon. From there Colton was going to Glasgow to join his family and Matt would come home via Oban. Rob was being kept in hospital for a least another night. He had been hypothermic and suffering from severe shock by the time the helicopter crew got him out of the water.

“It was a nightmare.” Jared said slowly. He looked at Amy and praised her mate, “Matt was amazing. He pulled Ossian out of the sea. My arm... I couldn’t really help and Colton... Colton was...”

“It’s alright Jay Bird,” Jensen shuffled closer. Conor mewed and squirmed until Tomasz passed him over to his parents.

Jared ducked his head to give his son a nose kiss, “Colton was with Ewan. He kept doing CPR even as help arrived. He didn’t stop compressions until Barry and Shane pulled him back.”

“They were?” Amy asked.

“The lads who gave Jared and me a trip on their helicopter and pulled some strings to get us home.” Ossian explained.

Jared’s lips formed a grim line again. “Colton screamed at them to do something for his brother, but....” He paused and swallowed, “The back of Ewan’s head was... a mess. He must have hit it when he was swept into the sea. He was dead when he was in the water. He wasn’t moving when Rob and Ossian jumped in, but we didn’t know he was gone already.”

“God, Jay,” Jensen rested his forehead against Jared’s arm, “I can’t imagine it.”

“We rolled you know.” Jared added, “Completely turned inside a huge kind of tidal wave sized monster. I didn’t think I was coming back from that...”

“But you did, Baby,” Davina said, “And we are all very thankful you and Ossian and the others made it.”

“Hear hear,” Misha bit down hard on his lips. “We were going out of our minds with worry here.”

“How did you know?” Jared asked.

“Tiger and Mark felt it,” Tyler supplied from behind the sofa where he was trying to round up two very rapidly moving kittens, “It was like a seizure.”

“They knew one of the pride had passed away,” Misha added.

“Then there was Colton’s mayday,” Amy answered, “The coastguard relayed it to Alpha Ty.”

“So you all knew Ewan was gone before we did?” Jared shook his head then used his bandaged fingered hand to push back his hair.

“No Jared,” Sandy whispered from Ossian’s side, “We didn’t know it was poor Ewan.”

Misha said in a small voice, “We only knew that someone had gone.”

“How awful,” Davina gasped.

“O mój Boże” Tomasz looked at his son and his mate, “You all lived a nightmare.”

“We pulled together. Everyone slept in the Inn.” Jensen tried to remove the look of horror from Jared’s face, “Stephen, Ems and Jake stayed too.”

“I’m so sorry, Kochanie,” Jared leaned his head to press against Jensen’s, “I wish I’d never had the stupid idea of going on the trip.”

Jensen murmured his forgiveness and his thanks that Jared would be okay. Conor decided to use the opportunity to transfer laps, mewling his decision aloud, making his parents smile and fuss over him until he purred in satisfaction.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Avoiding journalists and camera crews was difficult in an age of twenty four hour news. Luckily most broadcasters set up their broadcasting bases at the pier. Mark dealt with the ones that hung around the Inn like vultures. He issued uninformative statements repeating his thanks to the local community. The only time they received something new was after Josie called home. The TV coverage had been using Ewan’s facebook profile picture. Josie asked Mark to give them the one she had on the mantelpiece of Ewan and Colton looking handsome and proud on the deck of the trawler. When he supplied copies of the photograph Mark asked if the camera crews and notepad wielding reporters would move on to other stories. However the media had no plans to leave until after the funeral.

On the 19th, Jensen arranged for Misha and Jared’s parents to join them for a family dinner in their own home. It wasn’t the birthday party Jensen had planned for his beloved mate. The company comprised of the five adults and a dozy Conor, tired out from all the attention he had received during the day from visitors, including Sandy and Ossian, who stayed for a few hours in the afternoon. Their meal was simple and subdued, but not lacking in that comfortable happiness that family brings. Jared got choked up when he talked about it being his first birthday as a father, thinking of Rob’s loss. For dessert Misha produced a stack of peanut butter brownies with ice-cream. Davina told some embarrassing stories about young Jared’s love of peanut butter, including one where he trailed paw prints all over his Aunt Shirley’s white carpets in Dallas. 

Davina and Tomasz departed the following morning. They were due in Texas for three weeks with Davina’s sisters. They asked Jared and Jensen if they would like to join them, saying they would pull in all their favours with the Dallas Pride to get the young couple and their kitten on their flights. It was tempting to consider escaping from the sadness at Haven, but the pride-pack was their wider family and they would remain. 

Rob and Josie brought their family home the same day. The funeral would be twenty four hours later. Granny Benedict and her entourage took possession of the safe house. At high tide, four trawlers from Mull and Oban pulled up to the pier, bearing friends and colleagues coming to pay their respects. Mark said the Wolf Council had contacted Ty and Stephen. Colton was a member of their newest pack and they were sending the Inverness Pack Second as representative. Haven’s Second had to try and accommodate local politicians among the remaining press people. The crofters had rallied together to help Mark, Matt, Eric, Stephen and Sebastian build the funeral pyre up at the broch. Jared and Ossian were excused the heavy lifting due to their injuries. Mark confessed to Eric that he was nursing a migraine from the strain of everything.

Jensen waited outside Rob and Josie’s house for their arrival. The family carried Ewan’s wicker coffin into their living room. Friends and family gathered around. Granny Benedict sat ramrod straight in her chair. The only concession the elderly alpha made was to grip Rob’s hand tight. Jensen thought Rob might be sedated. His eyes were dull and movements slow. People filled the house, spilling out into the garden. The fishermen sat near the front step, eyeing newcomers and passing cigarette butts between them. The back garden was filled with Ewan’s classmates. In the sitting room, Jensen sat on Jared’s right, so he could protect his arm from being bumped against. His old headmistress found him again. She asked if he would like to be part of the school’s guard of honour at the ceremony. Jensen thanked her but declined, explaining that Ty had asked him to look out for Lear. When Jared was engaged in a long conversation about London with a distant wolverine cousin of Rob’s, Jensen slipped away. He sought out Josie. She was in the bedroom that Colton and Ewan had shared when Jensen first arrived at Haven. She was standing still, eyes riveted at Ewan’s unmade bed and dog-eared copy of the first Harry Potter. Jensen wrapped his arms around the bereft mother.

“We brought him home. My boy will never sleep in his own bed again.” Josie sobbed, “Oh Lord, how can I be crying again? Where are all these tears coming from? What use are they? They won’t give me my Ewan back.”

Jensen stroked her hair and made comforting shushing noises, “He was a lovely person.”

“He was, wasn’t he?” Josie moved to sit on the bed, rubbing her hand on the wrinkled blue under-sheet, “All his school friends hugged me. They all told me what fun he was.”

Jensen nodded his agreement.

“Rob is broken, Jen.” Josie’s voice cracked, “He blames himself. He was so lethargic in the hospital bed until Angus and Lear got him up. When Colton arrived... He... he can’t stop apologising, as if he could control the weather. His mother is giving him the strength to hold vigil. What am I going to do? How can I help Fel, Lear and Angy? How do I tell Colton it is OK to breakdown and let go?”

“You will help each other.” Jensen soothed, “They want to be strong for you too. Maybe the elder Alpha Benedict can have a word with her alpha grandson?”

Josie nodded, “I’ll talk to Willa too. She was amazing in Glasgow. She was such a help to me. Oh, Jensen, I can’t believe any of this is happening.”

Angus’s voice in the hall, asking if he could take Colin and Damson to his bedroom, prompted them to leave Ewan’s room. Josie carefully locked the door behind her. 

Jensen found Stephen and Sebastian in the kitchen sharing a bottle of merlot, that Jensen was sure the older wolf had brought from their home. Stephen grabbed him in a hug, asking if he was alright. Jensen returned the question and asked about everyone over in Clachan Mor.

“Good.” Stephen answered, “Aubrey will come tomorrow, but he stayed home with the pups this evening. Jake stayed too. Jake has been a great help with my duty to Colton and Willa taking me away from home. Although, I must confess I’m worried about him. He is so willing to do everything he can for us all. Will you have a word with him, Jensen? If you get a chance, just to see if he is OK? I don’t want to make a big thing of it, but sometimes it is difficult to tell with Jake, even with the pack bond.”

“And if Stephen or I ask the darling pet, he will tell us he is fine.” Sebastian added.

Jensen promised he would. He thought he’d clue Tyler in too. The werecat omega always seemed in the know. Between Tyler, Misha’s almost paranormal knowledge of everything going on, and Eric’s direct line to Mark, the Pellegrino family were the font of all information in both packs.

As the night moved on tales of Ewan were told, evoking an emotional mix of laughter and sadness. Colton took position beside the coffin first, with his eyes red and raw from grief. The dark haired alpha spoke of how close he had been to his little brother. With only a year between them, they often joked that they were like twins. He told of how when he was fifteen, Rob finally allowed him to work on the trawler, and how fourteen year old Ewan insisted that they learn the ropes together. Willa led him back to his chair by the hand.

Granny Benedict spoke to a silent respectful audience of her mate Pascal, Rob’s Dad, claimed by the sea. 

At midnight Mark stood up and offered a prayer to the Raven Goddess for Ewan’s safe passage to a happy afterlife. Prompted for a tale of his own, Mark spoke of his brother Ovid. He said plainly that ravens fear not death. The horrific aspect of dying was the grief and loss of those left behind. The first death that left him and the nest reeling was a century ago. His half-brother Ovid was killed at the Battle of Mons in 1914. Ovid was a charmer and always kind to his kitten form kid brother when Mark was a child. He spoke of how he had tortured himself with imaginings of Ovid’s end but eventually he could remember instead his brother’s easy smile and his accent tinted in French from decades spent in the Carcassonne Nest. He knew that if Colton, Lear, Felicia or Angus were blessed to reach their century with a clear mind, they would always remember their brother lost at sea. Mark wished there was a way to spare his Haven Nestmates the losses they would encounter over his lifespan, but all he could do was be there for them and offer them any help he could at this awful time.

Josie stood next to Mark. She laid a hand on the coffin and said, “Ewan was not meant to die before us. I was meant to hold his children to my heart.”

Rob finally moved from his chair and wrapped his omega mate in his arms. The rest of the mourners drifted away allowing the family privacy with their lost one.

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

The weather seemed to mock the poignant day. Blue skies and soaring temperatures should have seen the packs heading to the beaches, but instead people walked and drove towards Vaul Broch.

In the back of the people carrier Jake cuddled Damson. He was shamelessly using his little brother to keep his memories at bay. The last funeral Jake had attended was his mother’s one. A small gathering in icy February rain of neighbours and prostitutes who didn’t stay to see the coffin be lowered into the ground, or witness Erskine and his goons bundle the seventeen year old omega into the back of his car. 

Jake had tried to be as supportive as he could to everyone since Willa’s distressed call to Stephen on the night of the storm. He wanted to try and comfort Willa but he was afraid to approach her and Colton. He wondered if Colton thought he was acting strangely by keeping his distance, but Jake was unsure about offering his sympathies. Willa might say he didn’t know what it was like to lose a brother. He turned his attention back to Damson again, who was trying to get floppy Wabbie to sit straight on his lap. Aubrey gave him a nod from across the seat. It was the alpha-mate’s first time away from his triplets. The pups were staying at home with Katie. A funeral was no place for babies.

Tyler was waiting impatiently for them, holding a parking space at the Green. Tyler and all the children would attend the first few minutes of the funeral as a group but then the werecat was going to pied piper them to the chapel. Damson trailed after Tyler happily, once he had given a kiss to Jake’s cheek. 

Stephen pulled Jake to one side while everyone orientated themselves. “You seem out of sorts, Jake. You could go with Tyler if you wish. Are you OK to stay for the funeral?”

“Of course Alpha.” Jake dipped his head. He wouldn’t embarrass his pack by hiding away, but he thought he might stay back in the middle of the crowd.

There were throngs of people at the ceremony. Stephen and Aubrey sought out Colton and his family. As Colton’s pack alpha and alpha-mate they would stand in the row behind the grieving brother. Jake edged away from the rest of his pack. He kept an eye on Tyler and his posse of kiddies, making sure Damson was among them. He hung back in the longer grass at the fringes of the crowd heading up to the broch. 

“Jacob? Marshall’s Jacob?” A voice shouted from his right. 

Jake swung round to see Master Kevin. It only took an instant for his training to kick in and he sank to his knees on the grassy slope. The Inverness Pack Second stalled him with a hand. The ginger haired wolf alpha gripped his elbow and helped him stand up, “Jacob? What are you doing here? Are you with your alpha?” 

“No Master.” Jake gulped. He remained standing but kept his head and eyes low.

“Hey, none of that master crap. Alpha is fine outside of a playroom.” Kevin McKidd leaned in and scented Jake who exposed his throat to assist. “You aren’t mated.”

“Yes Alpha.” Jake answered although there had been no question.

“I’ve mated. Do you remember Wade? I brought him to dinner the night Marshall had Johnny dress up as geisha. We have two naughty little beta pups now.” Alpha McKidd informed him.

Jake didn’t really remember Wade. Each of the few times Alpha Kevin had visited the apartment he had a new boyfriend.

“Hang on. We have a few minutes before it all begins. You’ll have to tell me how you got here, Puppy. Wait, I know I have his number. He is going to shit himself. Can’t shut up about you when we reminisce. The skanky beta he has now in his TriBeCa apartment is just a painted whore.” The grinning alpha brought the phone to ear and spoke with authority. “Marshall McKenzie... Ha! it’s McKidd... Yes I know what time it is... Guess who I’m with? Ha ha, not the Queen, sarcy bastard.”

Alpha Kevin thrust the phone into Jake’s hand and nodded. Jake licked his lips, “Hello Alpha Marshall.”

“Puppy? Jesus Christ and all the saints. Kev’s not in a brothel is he? That sick fuck Erskine didn’t take you back? Where is Johnny?” The questions came quick and Jake could imagine Marshall startled into full wakefulness by his friend’s unexpected call.

Jake had to smile. It was so strange to be standing on Tiree hearing Marshall be concerned about what had happened to him. “I left Glasgow last year. Johnny is fine. He is still there with Phoebe. I’m in a pack now.”

“Have you mated, my sweet puppy?” Marshall used the voice that meant Jake had done something very good. 

He was sorry to disappoint him by saying, “No Alpha but Daddy found me and left my little brother with us.”

Jake looked up at Alpha Kevin’s gasp beside him, “Oh Luna. You’re Stephen Amell’s Jake.”

Marshall said, “After all these years, he found you. That is amazing. You’d given up hope I know. I’m due to come home for a visit soon, maybe I’ll look you up, hey Pup?”

Jake giggled, “I don’t know what they’d make of you here Alpha.”

“They can make whatever the fuck they want of me. If I want to see my boy I will.”

“Yes Alpha.” Jake closed his eyes, lost in the security of living with Marshall and Johnny, not allowed outside, following Marshall’s commands. He didn’t notice Alpha McKidd take his phone back. 

“Jake?” Kevin prompted gently, “Do you want me to call someone over for you? Alpha Roché or someone from your pack?”

“No Mast...Alpha,” Jake blinked away his memories, “I’m going to sit against the broch wall for the ceremony. It is beginning if you wish to get to your place.”

“Oh” Kevin huffed, “My Pack Alpha’ll have my balls if I disgrace Inverness. Maybe I’ll see you later.”

Ty’s voice carried over the crowd thanking everyone for coming to say farewell to a much loved son, brother, and friend. Jake worked his way around Ewan’s schoolmates and some of fishermen from Oban. He took a spot looking over the sea. It was such an open view of wide skies and distant white horses made from breaking waves near the horizon. Somewhere out there far to the south and west, Ewan had died. Jake swallowed hard thinking of the teenager and all the years he should have lived. A swirling guilty feeling accompanied the thought that perhaps Ewan had been saved years of pain and anxiety. Jake dismissed it as his brain putting his own personal issues and history onto a boy who had his whole life in front of him, loving parents and siblings, exam results which would reveal his intellectual prowess, a pack who loved him and a bright future. Jake ducked his head between his knees, sucking air and trying not to think that his life had been easier when Marshall owned him.

A keening song drifted from the centre of the broch. Stephen had explained it was a wolverine tradition to sing the dirge at their pack funerals. The ceremony, like most of those at Haven, was a mixture of traditions. Josie being a cat and fox hybrid living in a pack run by a wolf and raven, had told Granny Benedict she wanted her son sent off in the Haven way. Ty and Mark’s voices carried over the crowd calling those who wished speak of Beta Ewan. Josie’s sobs punctuated Ty’s words of praise for the boy he saw grow up. Rob’s voice was weak and words of his speech were lost in the breeze. There was a pause. Jake could hear some of the fisherman who had taken perches on top of the broch wall swear under their breaths. One grizzled man in a canvas jacket said he couldn’t believe Rob had given his skippers' cap to his oldest son. Another said Colton would make a fine skipper. 

It was Colton’s turn next. He broke down as he spoke of his wonderful funny clever little brother. Jake wasn’t expecting Lear’s voice, but the fourteen year old told a story of Ewan fighting off a bully who had picked on Lear for his small omega size. Felicia spoke of Ewan being born the year Rob’s Dad had been lost at sea. Finally Ty and Mark took Josie and Rob to the pyre and they lit the kindling. 

The ceremony was officially over, but the family would stay for as long as they needed. Jake knew Stephen and Aubrey would not leave Colton and Willa until the young couple were ready to go. He walked down to the Inn amidst the crowd. He couldn’t see Alpha McKidd, perhaps he had to leave directly afterwards for a flight or the ferry. Inside he offered to help Ian and Eric serve drinks. It was a long evening. He was bone weary and foot sore by the end, but it felt good to be able to help out, and it kept his conversation with Alpha Marshall to the back of his mind. Josie found him, her face smoke smudged, as people began to drift away and she thanked him for helping out. Jake was embarrassed that she would think of him at this time and humbly thanked her in return. 

Damson slept across Jake and Ems as they drove back to the pack house. Aubrey practically sprinted inside to get back to his pups. Sebastian lifted Damson out of the car and carried him up to bed. Jake followed. At the door, Stephen kissed his cheek and promised he hadn’t forgotten that Jake had been out of sorts. He said he’d help solve any problem there might have been. Jake nodded dutifully and wished Stephen a good night’s rest. He felt he couldn’t burden his pack alpha with his stupid sad feelings and his mixed up reaction to speaking to Marshall. Stephen had enough on his plate with Colton, Willa, and his three little babies.

The following day Ems had the afternoon shift at Candles. She was due to take Damson with her to the children’s art class in the backroom. Lindsey McKeon turned up at noon to check in on Damson and see how he was coping in the pack.

Jake hoped the social worker would be finished with Damson quickly. He still had to change his little brother into his jeans and the grey tee with the red car on it. That top still had paint splatters from the last class. Jake tried not to fidget. He sat rigid in the armchair while the omega who worked for social services asked Damson subtly worded questions, checking that the little boy was doing fine after the trauma of the fishing tragedy. Damson told her he had offered to let Willa and Colton have Wabbie sleep with them. Jake didn’t return the knowing smile the social worker offered to him. He waited patiently as she made a couple of notes and stuffed all but one paper back into her laptop case. 

“Thank you Damson,” Lindsey ended her check-up visit as she had before with a handshake. 

Damson blushed as he shook her hand, “Can I go, Jake, cos I gotta take Wabbie to the bathroom?”

Jake loved it when Damson used Wabbie as a substitute for what he wanted to do. He thought it was the cutest thing ever. He ruffled his little brother’s hair and nodded his assent. “I will follow you up, Dam. Remember to wash your hands, but not Wabbie’s this time.”

“Would Alpha Stephen be around?” Lindsey asked as she walked to the hall with Jake. 

“He is at Haven with Colton and Willa.” Jake answered.

“Oh. I understand Damson has been enrolled to start school. I have a form that needs his signature to that effect. Perhaps Aubrey is here?” 

“Aubrey is with the pups, but I’ll sign it.” Jake offered.

“I’m sorry Jake. It’s red tape, you know.” Lindsey quirked her lips casually and folded the form. She unzipped the bag to put it away unsigned, “There is no hurry.”

“I don’t mind signing it. I was with Stephen when Claire confirmed Damson’s enrolment.” Jake held his hand out for the paper.

“It’s a formality,” she shrugged one shoulder apologetically; “I need Damson’s guardian’s signature.”

“But,” Jake wrinkled his forehead, “I’m Damson’s guardian.”

“Oh my dear Jake. I am very sorry if you got that impression.” The black haired cat patted his shoulder, “Stephen and Aubrey are.”

Jake squeezed his face and popped his ears. That wasn’t right. Nobody had come up and said directly to him that he was in loco parentis for Damson, but he was. Damson was his brother. 

“What?” He repeated, “What? But Daddy left him with me....” He realised he sounded emotional and corrected emphatically, “Our father placed him in my care.”

The other omega put her hand on Jake’s trembling arm, “Alpha Amell already had social services clearance from his application to be Tyler’s foster parent. He took Damson into his pack. After all my dear, Stephen is your guardian too.”

“I am not a child.” Jake barked. He tried to force his temper down. “Don’t tell me it is because I am an omega. You are omega. Jensen was raised by his Aunt Beth.”

“Jake,” She squeezed his arm and answered calmly, “You would not have passed the screening.”

“But I’m his brother.” Jake whipped his arm out from under her hand.

He hadn’t realised he was shouting until Sebastian’s head popped out from the kitchen asking what was going on, and Aubrey appeared around the turn in the stairs asking if everything was alright.

“Omega McKeon requires your signature, Alpha-mate,” Jake squared his shoulders and kept his tone even and calm. He turned to Sebastian and dropped his eyes to the wolf’s loafers, “Nothing is going on, Alpha. If you would all excuse me.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Jake walked quickly but without shaking or screaming to the annex. He locked the door and tugged the curtains closed so no one could see in. He needed some time to process everything. A sickness coiled in his stomach. He had become lax and presumptuous. He had forgotten who he was. He’d let his guard down. Brick by brick the demolition of the fortified wall around his soft centre had begun. He had been foolish. Social services were correct. He was unfit to be Damson’s parent. He was unable to maintain his dignity. A slick social worker had made him lose his cool with a slip of paper. He huffed in annoyance. If the Jake who was Puppy in the brothel or Marshall’s well behaved boy could see him now they’d be disgusted at his weakness. He had forgotten to be respectful. He had begun to think that his opinions mattered but clearly that was a falsehood. He couldn’t blame his pack alpha. Stephen was young and inexperienced. He had no obligation to tell Jake that he and his mate were Damson’s foster parents. Jake had expected too much. He was going to have to deal with the pain of his own naivety. Sebastian had found him to be an acceptable fuck, but was not interested in anything more. Willa told him to go away, that he couldn’t understand her pain. That Stephen and Aubrey were Damson’s guardians was wonderful. Daddy would have a hard time prising Damson out of their grasp. However it was a heart wrenching kind of wonderful. His brother had their protection and would grow into an amazing person. 

There was a heavy bang on the door. He could feel Stephen searching for him at the edge of his mind. 

Jake smoothed down his clothes. He plastered a blank expression on his face. He could do this. He could be the well behaved omega that would make his father proud.

“Jake, Jake, Sweetie what happened? Aubrey told me you are upset.” Stephen’s face was a picture of anxious concern as he leant against the door frame.

“Hello Alpha.” Jake said with a slight head duck. He knew his pack alpha would not approve of a return to traditional greeting postures.

“What happened Jake pet?” Stephen stretched his arm out to rub Jake’s shoulder. “Did the social worker say something to upset you? She told Aubrey she was happy with Damson. Did she criticize your care for Damson? Because I will set her straight if she did.”

“She did not make any comment about the way I have taken care of Damson.” 

“Something else then? Did she have news of your father?” Stephen’s brow furrowed. 

“No news at all,” Jake said lightly, steeling himself to present a calm exterior.

“Look at me, please pet.” Stephen tilted Jake’s head up with a finger under his chin.

Jake focused his eyes on Stephen’s cheekbones. “Would you permit me to go to Damson? I would like to make sure he looks presentable for the class.”

“Permit you?” Stephen frowned in confusion. “What is going on?”

“Nothing.” Jake stayed still under his pack alpha’s touch, “If you would prefer for another to dress Damson, I can wait here.”

“Wait here?... What? Of course, go to your brother. I’d never stop you.” Stephen removed his hand. 

Jake felt the offer of comfort and concern coming through the pack bond and let it flow over and beyond him as if he was a stepping stone in a stream. Damson kept up a constant chatter as Jake helped him dress and combed his hair. He placed Damson on his lap during lunch so that nobody could ask him any questions.

It was easy to avoid everyone during the afternoon. There were always little jobs that needed to be done. Willa and Colton came back from Haven with various casserole and pie dishes. Colton’s mother sent them over saying her kitchen was full of offerings. Willa offered to prepare the evening meal, because Ems was working until closing time. 

Jake carried oven warmed plates into the dining room on a butler’s tray. He carefully laid one in the centre of each placemat. When the rest of the pack wandered in, Alpha had his hand resting on Colton’s arm. Jake didn’t know if Alpha’s leg was giving him trouble or if it was a gesture of solidarity. Jake kept his head low and avoided eye contact. Damson trailed in after Aubrey. It cut deeply to see his little brother fascinated with the three pups who formed part of his new family. Jake turned away, fumbling with the extra napkins and stuffing them into a drawer. Once he was composed he took his place at the table and laid his hands demurely on his lap.

Damson poking him in the side with the tines of his fork alerted him that Alpha had been speaking to him. 

“Sorry, Alpha. I apologise.” Jake added a slight head bow.

“I was reminding everybody that Tyler and his crew with Jared and Jensen will eat here tomorrow as planned.” Stephen winked at Aubrey.

There must have been some joke Jake wasn’t privy to or had missed when he had phased out. Jake nodded. He felt disconnected, as if the pack surrounding him were not real, but an illusion.

“Jake are you OK? You have nothing on your plate.” Stephen asked.

Jake blinked. He checked that Damson had food. He gulped, “I don’t feel well.”

Aubrey slid off his chair, came over and put his hand on Jake’s forehead, “Are you feverish?”

“I’m cold.” Jake admitted. Ice was crawling under his skin. He would never be warm again. He stood up. “Excuse me, please. I think I’ll go to bed. Ems would you give Damson his bath?”

“No Brudder!” Damson squeaked, “I loves our baths. I want you to do it.”

“Now now, Damson pet, Jake isn’t feeling good,” Ems smiled over, “We’ll have fun.”

Jake gently removed Damson’s fingers from his sleeve, “I love you Dam. You know that and I know you’ll be a good boy, my sweet Damson.”

“Katie or one of us will check in on your later, sweetheart.” Stephen promised, “You might be able for some tea and toast.”

“Thank you, but I don’t want to be any bother,” Jake whispered. 

“Don’t be silly, Jake. Go and have a rest. I’ll make sure Damson eats his meal.” Aubrey said as Jake left the room. 

Mounting the stairs Jake thought of how much better it would be for all of them if he was not there. They would be happier, not having to deal with his issues and insecurities. 

When he woke it was early, before seven. Damson was plastered against his back. Jake extracted his body from the twisted sheets, making sure not to disturb the little boy. He took a minute to gaze down at him, memorising every feature of his peaceful sleeping face. Jake swallowed back his sadness. It was best if he went. He should go now. Damson was not yet five years old. He could forget. He could have a wonderful life here with Stephen and Aubrey. Gradually his memories of Greg and Jake would fade away. Etienne would be Damson’s omega brother. He would grow up loved and cherished, and would never have to know about his prostitute brother. It was better this way. Social services had decided it. Jake had just been too dense to see it up until now. It would be easier for everyone, except Jake whose soul was being shredded into ribbons, but that didn’t matter.

Jake lifted out his neatly folded sweaters and underneath he laid his hand on his black satin shorts with the ripped hem and his low necked black vest top. They felt familiar and he held onto them for a moment. The shorts were a tight fit. Jake had to suck in his breath to tie them. The tiny pockets would only hold three feline, canine and human condoms that still remained in the ass pocket, and a tube of cherry lip gloss. He eased open the wardrobe door, cautious of waking Damson. All his shoes were new, since he arrived on Tiree. He had no high heels for working. He pulled out his walking boots as the best option for travelling.

Jake debated about taking his phone, but he might need it. He stole down to kitchen and found the electrical tape in a drawer. He used a fingernail to press the on/off button until the screen darkened. He felt uneasy about taking the phone which was linked to the pack payment plan, but it was for emergencies only. He taped the device to his torso. 

The notepad for phone messages and grocery lists was sitting by the kettle. Katie had scrawled across it in her almost illegible doctor’s handwriting that she had been called away early for an emergency. Jake ripped out the sheet and stuck it to the fridge door with a magnet. He lifted the pen, but couldn’t think what to write. He was twenty seven today, and incapable of forming a sentence. Unbidden an image rose of Damson in his twenties coming home from college, or his own family, or work, bursting into the kitchen and calling out for his Mum and Dad; Aubrey and Stephen.

_Please don’t follow me. I leave with love in my heart. Thank you for every kindness you showed me. Take care of Damson._

Sitting at the table, Jake unpicked the knots on his leather pack bracelet. It took an age. The leather had gotten wet and dried out so many times that it was difficult to prise it open. Jake didn’t want to cut it. It seemed too disrespectful to everything that Stephen had done for him. Finally he slipped it over his hand, brought it to his lips and kissed the supple warm bracelet. He reverently laid it on top of his note.

Jake silently popped the lid on the household petty cash jar. He wasn’t a thief. It was understood that pack members needed personal items. He looked down at the white line of skin on his wrist. He’d given up his pack allegiance but he needed £10 for the ferry. Balling a twenty up and shoving into the front pocket of his shorts, Jake took a final look at his home and stole silently out the back door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After the ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Jake was very badly effected by the revelation that Stephen and Aubrey were Damson's foster parents. He put up a wall around his broken heart and refused to tell his pack alpha what was wrong, not wanting to add to his burdens. He convinced himself that the pack and Damson would be better off without him. He retreated from the dinner table to bed pleading illness when he was unable to keep his façade going, He woke early, kissed his brother, dressed in his old working clothes, removed his pack bracelet and left the pack on foot. 
> 
>  
> 
> Gosh I need some hugs!


	11. Moon in Blue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning:
> 
> Distressing at the start. Description of mental breakdown. Read with caution if you may find this triggering.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Jake put one foot in front of the other. He wasn’t sure where he was ultimately going. If he was leaving Tiree then he had to get to the ferry. He should be able to walk to Scarinish in less than two hours. Maybe Glasgow was not a good idea. He would have to fight for his place at the rent boy corner, and Johnny had said that cruel Alpha Buchanan was running things for Erskine while the boss was in prison. Could he hitch to Inverness? Or maybe he should try somewhere else, get to the southbound side of the motorway, stand on display and wait for whatever motorist would give him a ride for his services? 

It didn’t really matter. He remembered wanting to die when he was in the brothel. How did people do it? What kept someone moving and breathing and living day after unremitting day? 

Trying not to think beyond getting off the island, Jake kept walking. If he went to the were-clinic when he got to Oban, would they give him heat sups? They wouldn’t. He knew it. Katie had told him he was lucky. Jake huffed and made a sound of derision so loud it startled a hare in the field next to him. He was supposedly lucky that he hadn’t fried his liver and kidneys. If he couldn’t have heat sups, he’d have to hide come the equinox. Or maybe, maybe he could have a baby. If he had a child he could give all his love to him or her. He could raise his son or daughter, keep them safe, form his own family. If he had a baby they’d have to find him a council flat like his Mum. Or social services would take the baby. Rip the pup from his nipple and give it to a stable wolf couple. A broken sob left his throat at the dreadful fantasy.

The sound of a car approaching on the lonely isle road made Jake look up. He turned sideways wondering if he could get a ride to the pier, but the driver was a local woman he had seen in the village. She made a disapproving face at his attire and kept driving. Jake rolled his eyes. He’d have to get used to that again too; the various reactions of ‘normal’ people, name-calling, disgust, or pity. 

Jake had made it about five minutes walk beyond the side lane to a guesthouse when he heard an engine coming down that very lane. He twisted his hips and put a smirk on his face. This car might drive on or perhaps this one would stop. 

The long blue sedan pulled up. A human guy with thin receding hair in his late thirties rolled down the window, “Hey boy, what you doing out on this godforsaken isle?”

“Came with friends,” Jake shrugged, chewing his tongue as if he had some gum in his mouth.

“They dump your arse? You working?” the guy asked with a raised eyebrow and a glance at Jake’s clothes.

“Maybe. You leaving Tiree, Mister?”

“Yup. My editor wants my butt back in Edinburgh.”

Jake stiffened. A journalist. He could have seen Jake at the funeral. “We could barter? I need to get back to Glasgow.”

“How about you give me a rise and shine with those cocksucking lips, and I give you passage to the mainland? Name’s Vern.”

“Jacob.” Jake made his way round to the passenger side. 

Vern didn’t start the car. He unzipped his fly.

“Now? I don’t think so. Payment first.” Jake shook his head.

“That’s all fine and dandy in normal rent boy/Vern relations, but how do I know you won’t up and run as soon as we are off this rock?” Vern inclined his head and gave a yellow toothed grin. There was a photograph dangling from the mirror depicting a dark haired woman with a toddler. Vern twisted it so it faced away.

Jake’s heart burned for Damson, but he pushed the ache away and nodded. He leaned over. The man’s briefs were grey. Used to be white, Jake presumed. His cock was slender and long, half hard and purpling up. It was uncut and smelled of shower gel. Jake thanked Luna for small mercies. He closed his eyes as he took the head between his lips catching the hood and playing with his tongue. When he found the slit, Vern moaned. Jake’s chest swelled. He could do this. He still had it. He lowered his head taking the hot velvet feel deep in his throat. He didn’t prolong it. Using his hand at the base and his fingers to tug the hairs surrounding the man’s balls, Jake hummed, sucked and pumped, sensing the straining and quivering. He opened his throat and took the long fruit scented cock down to its base. Vern came hard, shooting his load, gripping Jake’s hair to keep him in place. When released, Jake inhaled a filling breath. He caught the end of the journalist’s shirt and used it to wipe his mouth and chin. 

“You’re good.” Vern laughed the compliment, “If you are willing to go another few rounds I’ll drop you right into Glasgow city centre.”

Jake laughed the dry chuckle he had perfected for clients. “Well sir, I think you had better make it to the ferry in time first.”

They drove the few minutes to Scarinish with Vern’s hand possessively on Jake’s thigh. Jake didn’t care. He had switched over to his professional persona. The man was a client, paying for the privilege. 

The ferry was in but not yet loading. At the dock Vern parked on the water side and said he was going to the ticket office. 

The morning was heating up. Jake lounged against the side of the sedan. The rumbling from his stomach reminded him he hadn’t had breakfast. He reminded his stomach that it needed to get used to skipped meals again. The bakery was open. He caught Vern’s eye and pointed at the shop. The man nodded before he disappeared into the office. Jake dashed across the street. He chewed on his bottom lip looking in the window. He’d like a croissant but if he had the £5 jumbo breakfast roll it would fill him until evening. 

“Jake!”

Startled, Jake turned towards where deliveries were being picked up. Alpha Ty was collecting some boxes from a mainland supplier. The Haven Alpha spoke to the human man next to him, “I’ll pick up the rest later Frank.”

Jake glanced around. He wondered if he entered the bakery would he be followed. Alpha Ty’s fast approach found Jake frozen in place. 

Ty examined Jake with a furrowed brow. “What is going on Sugar?”

“Hey, you!” Vern jogged over from the office. He whispered viciously with spittle flying into Alpha Ty’s face, “Find your own whore. I’ve booked this one.”

Ty’s elbow meeting the man’s throat with force had Vern staggering backwards gasping. 

“No Alpha. He is telling the truth. He is a client. Just let me go.” Jake’s chest rose and fell rapidly. He needed to go. Ty needed to ignore that he had seen him.

“You little prick.” The journalist hissed, “More trouble than you are worth. Stay the fuck away from me.”

“Wait.” Jake called but the man was gone and Ty held him so he couldn’t follow.

“Jake. Jake.” Ty clicked his fingers in front of Jake’s eyes which were tracking the departure of his easy way back to Glasgow.

“I’ve got to go. I need to buy a foot passenger ticket now.” Jake strained to move.

“Where are you going?” Ty asked with precise diction.

“Away.” Jake said absently.

“That isn’t very thought out, is it? Come now, Jake let’s get you home.” Ty tugged him towards his jeep.

“Home?” Jake asked, shaking his head to clear his thoughts.

“Yes darlin’. Just sit in for me. Go on.” 

Jake felt turned about. He could see nothing but pained concern on the older wolf’s face and followed the instruction. He put on his seatbelt and traced his finger down the glass of the passenger window. He was distracted. “Where are we going?”

“I’m taking you back, Sugar. We’ll see Stephen and have a talk about what went on this morning.” Ty pulled his phone out of his pocket. “Do you want to give him a call and tell him we are on our way? I am sure he is worried about you.”

Jake tensed with panic. He knocked the phone from the alpha’s hand into the foot well. “No. No, you can’t take me back. I can’t go back there. I’ve left. Look!”

Ty’s gaze flicked from the road to the bare wrist held high.

“Oh Jake,” Ty gave a long sombre sigh, “Why did you return your pack marker to Stephen?”

“I didn’t.” Jake ducked his head unable to meet the alpha’s eye, “I left it behind. I can’t go back. I can’t... can’t stay there... I need to go... turn around please. Please let me leave.”

“Now, pet, calm down. No need for tears. We’ll get it all smoothed out.” Ty said with an encouraging smile as he turned the wheel to take the left swing in the road, heading back to Clachan Mor. 

Jake couldn’t. He simply couldn’t go back after the effort it had taken to leave.

He tried to open the door and jump out. He’d walk back to Scarinish. He would have missed the ferry but he could sleep in a shed or a field somewhere close by and take the one the next day. Central locking prevented his dive. 

“Jake, stop. Stop pulling at the door. Luna help. Calm down, pet.”

Commanded not to pull at the door, instead Jake threw his hands over and grabbed the wheel. It spun out of his grasp but it was enough to cause the car to skid and Ty to apply the brakes. Jake caught the key and pressed the central locking. He was almost out when Ty snagged him with one hand on his waistband and the other on his left knee. Jake squealed as Ty pulled him back and covered his body with his own. 

“Stop. Don’t move.” The wolf alpha ordered.

Jake went limp.

“I hear you. OK? I hear you. I’ll turn round and we’ll go to Haven. OK?”

Jake surrendered to Ty’s decision. Without the frantic need to escape, the sadness returned. Wracked with sobs, Jake twisted to sit up in the seat. Ty opened the glove box and handed him a tissue. He cried without words all the way to Vaul Bay. Ty drove one-handed as much as possible, allowing him to keep almost continuous hold of Jake’s fingers. He drove right up to the beer garden entrance and bustled Jake into his office, ignoring Misha’s shouts about the wolf alpha being back early. 

“Can you make yourself comfortable for a moment, while I distract our Mish?” Ty patted his own leather office chair and passed over a box of tissues.

Left alone, Jake’s breath stuttered. He was cried out, eyes dry but guts twisted with an inner ache. His foot tapped on the floor, leg jerking with random energy. What was taking Alpha Ty so long? He wondered how he had been distracted from his flight. He needed to get far away, not only make it as far as Haven. Why was he here? Was Ty calling Stephen? He couldn’t see his former pack alpha. He couldn’t cope with the look of betrayal on Stephen’s face. He had let Stephen down, run away. He was meant never to see them all again. He couldn’t breathe. The pain in his chest clenched tight. He had to go. He stood up shooting looks left and right. The only way out was through the door. 

Ty returned with Katie. Faced with a member of Amell-Roché, Jake jumped from the chair and into the corner by Ty’s filing cabinet. He dropped to the floor and pulled his knees up for protection. He shook his head and looked at his thighs.

“Jake?” Katie’s voice sounded sad. “Thank Luna. Stephen has everyone out searching for you. You scared us.”

Jake had done that. He’d made her sad. He had caused trouble for everybody. He looked up and caught her eye resting on his wrist. Something shattered inside. Jake tried to grab at the pieces but it was like glass and his fingers bled. He held his hands up in front of his eyes looking at the illusionary red stain. 

“Jake?” Katie tried again, “Lower your hands for me.”

Jake dropped his hands looking up at the woman. It was his mother. What was she doing here? She must have been watching him. He’d lost the client.

“I’m sorry.” He pleaded, “Don’t punish me. It wasn’t my fault.”

“No one is going to punish you.” She crouched down.

Jake shook his head, “Mum, I’m sorry. I gave a good blow job I swear, but Alpha Ty scared him away.”

“Jake? Do you know where you are?” 

Jake raised his hand to try and stop her coming close. His mother had a needle in her hand. It must be time for her to shoot up, but if there was blood it was too late, she had already overdosed.

That was wrong. He squeezed his eyes tight trying to regain his control. He shouldn’t cry. His mother wasn’t there. He looked again and it was Katie telling him she was giving him a sedative.

“No please, Katie,” He sobbed, “I’ll be good. No needles. No drugs. Leave me alone.”

“Luna.” Ty swore, “Does he know where he is?”

“Have you somewhere quiet and private for him to sleep?” Katie asked.

Sleep sounded good. His mind was helpless under the power of the sedative. As he sank down into the darkness of rest Jake heard Alpha Ty say he would call Mark. The Haven Alpha gripped his hand and promised with grave sincerity that they would help him.

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

The bed was soft and warm under him. A duvet curved over his body. When Jake opened his eyes a crack, the room was illuminated by the afternoon sunlight mellowed by a pair of sheer curtains. There was a lingering scent of faded alpha. Jake’s nose took a moment to identify it as Eric. He pulled his body up into a sitting position, blinked and licked his dry lips. He was woozy and his head felt like it had been stuffed with cotton wool. He became aware that he was no longer in his working clothes. Someone had put him in a pair of fleecy jammie bottoms and a white tee that was too loose. He was in Eric’s old bedroom in the distillery cottage. He rubbed his temples with his fingers as his brain caught up with life. How could he have disgraced himself so badly? He could have killed Alpha Ty when he grabbed the steering wheel. Instead of punishing him, the wolf had been nothing but kind to him. Didn’t Haven’s Alpha know he was not worthy of such attention? Why didn’t Alpha Ty let the human john take him off the isle? He was so useless he couldn’t even run away properly. Jake bit back a sob. He dug his nails into his upper arms and clawed down drawing blood. 

Mark pushed open the bedroom door. He leapt across the few feet to the bed and pulled the distraught wolf’s hands down. “Omega.”

Jake blinked and looked up.

“Who am I?” Mark asked.

For a moment Jake looked lost and confused, then he stuttered, “Alpha M-m-mark. I’m still on Tiree. I-I-I didn’t go. I can’t stay here.”

Jake looked around, eyes wild, as if he was going to run. 

“You can. You can stay here for as long as you need. Right here in this room if you prefer.” Mark’s voice was soothing. “You are safe here, Jake. You don’t need to go anywhere.”

“Safe?” Jake asked. He sank back into the pillows. He was exhausted and low. 

“Yes. Sleep some more, little one, when you wake everything will seem better.” Mark’s warm fingers brushed his cheek.

Jake didn’t believe Mark but the sedative’s remaining effect and the alpha’s gentle touch pulled him into a doze.

Not much time had gone by when Mark’s voice called to him, “Sweetheart, Stephen is downstairs.”

Jake huddled down and covered his ears with the quilt. 

“Dear omega, I know you are awake. Stephen says he would like to take you home, if...”

Mark’s words were interrupted with a loud harsh word from under the bed clothes, “No.”

Jake felt the mattress depress at his back and the weight of a reassuring hand on the round of his shoulder, “I was about to say, if you wanted to go with him, but first Stephen would like to see you.”

“No, please, please Alpha. I’m begging you, don’t make me, please...” Jake shoved his face into the pillow.

“I will tell him you are too unwell.” Mark announced firmly and patted Jake’s shoulder.

“Thank you,” Jake whispered. 

He heard voices from below. They rose in tempo and volume until the front door was slammed with such force that the panes rattled in the bedroom window.

When Mark returned, Jake could pick up an acrid tinge of temper in his scent. He had assumed that Stephen was the alpha who had shouted in rage but it seemed Mark had been angry too. Another delicious savoury aroma made Jake poke his head out. Mark placed a tray with a round bowl and spoon on the bedside locker. Jake’s nose twitched at the inviting smell. He had not eaten since he picked at his lunch the previous day.

“What time is it?” He asked drowsily.

“Nearly seven, pet. You had another short nap.”

“That smells divine.”

“It is my Mother’s secret recipe; vegetable and herb broth with sliced field mushrooms, but made with plain old button mushrooms today. She used to make it when I was poorly.” Mark shook out a large linen napkin and placed it on Jake’s stomach like a waiter in a high class restaurant. He passed over the bowl and spoon.

The soup tasted as good as it smelled. Jake hummed around each taste, “It’s magic.”

Mark startled him by booming a laugh, “That’s what Tata used to say to Mama.”

Jake smiled shyly through his lashes and took another spoonful.

“Stephen phoned while I was heating up the soup.” Mark mentioned.

Jake ducked his head.

“He said to tell you that Damson is fine, and I promised to pass on that as soon as you want to come home, he says he will come and get you.” Mark said carefully.

Jake’s stomach flipped. A morsel of the beautiful broth rose up to the back of his throat and he spluttered a cough. Mark was up like a shot, patting his back and handing him tissues for his mouth and eyes.

“I’m sorry,” Jake wept, “I am so sorry. I am too much trouble. You made broth for me. It is too much. I can’t impose. I’ll get tomorrow’s ferry.”

Mark scrubbed a hand over his mouth and chin. He sighed, shoulders slumped. Jake watched the alpha’s movements. He didn’t know if he had annoyed him or perhaps he was thinking.

“Jake,” Mark began. “You are not any trouble. Making the broth was a joy. Seeing you appreciate it warmed my heart. I want you to feel safe here. I want you to be able to be yourself and not to have to watch what you say, but I will not permit you to leave.”

“You won’t?” Jake’s eyes widened.

“I won’t” Mark said decisively, “When you are back to 100%, then we will talk about leaving, moving, and what you want, but for now, welcome to your own private healing sanctuary.”

Jake glanced around at the plainly decorated room which still held a few of Eric’s possessions. “My healing sanctuary?”

Mark nodded, “Yup. Got it in one.”

Dismayed at the declaration, Jake remained bemused as Mark helped him to the bathroom. He was unsteady on his feet after the day in bed and the medication. Mark gave him a new toothbrush and clean facecloth. He pointed out where the towels were kept. When Jake was done, Mark aided his return to bed. The raven alpha stayed beside him, holding his hand until Jake drifted back to sleep once more.

The next morning found Jake curled to the wall, his eyes sticky with sleep. He stuffed his face into the soft pillow. His first thought was that he didn’t want to wake up. The bed was comfortable and he sought to return to the refuge of sleep. Voices drifted in from the hall. He wanted to cover his ears and not hear anything. Two female voices and Alpha Mark were raised in anger. Jake focused in. They were arguing about him. 

“In my professional opinion it would be better if he was hospitalised.” That was Katie’s voice. “I can get Dr. Fisher to come over. If she agrees with me, we can have him sectioned.”

“You want to remove an omega in crisis from a place of safety and have him committed to a psychiatric hospital?” Mark asked in a tone of disbelief.

Jake shot up in the bed. There was no way he was letting them take him away. He had avoided social services, institutions and the police all his life. He gripped onto the bed covers and waited to hear what happened next.

“The Were-clinic in Paisley has a closed psychiatric ward.” Katie replied. “Jake can get the break from the stress he has been under. He can take time to heal in a private safe...”

“No way. No way in Hell.” Mark insisted with an interruption. 

Jake left out a breath he didn’t know he was holding.

“He needs medical care and treatment.”

“I’ll give it to him.” Mark’s voice was edged with threat.

“Listen, Alpha Pellegrino....” Lindsey’s voice rang out.

Knowing the social worker was outside the bedroom, Jake left out an involuntary scream. “Get her away from me. She’ll take me away.”

Mark dashed into the room. Jake threw back the cover and half fell into Mark’s arms. He hid his face in the raven alpha’s chest, “Please, please Alpha. Don’t let her take me. She’ll take me. She hates me. She thinks I’m not good enough. Please please, alpha, I’ll be good, I won’t be any trouble. Please let me stay.”

Mark’s hand rubbed comforting circles on his back. As Jake’s words died and he clung on, Mark hissed towards the doorway, “What, Omega McKeon, was that about? Why does Jake think you hate him?”

She was still there. Jake knew he was trembling. Even his breath shook through his windpipe. 

“Jake.” She called. Jake pushed his forehead into Mark’s chest but listened.

Lindsey sighed “My dear, the decision did not mean you were not capable or good enough.”

She lied. He knew it. Social workers lied and deceived. They lured you in with their soft talk and pretence of being your friend and then they took what they wanted.

“Explain.” Mark ordered.

There was a heavy sigh. “The day before yesterday I had a scheduled visit with Damson.”

Jake let out a broken sound. Mark moved his hand to back of Jake’s neck and kneaded gently. It felt good. Jake leaned into the touch.

“I had presumed that Jake understood that officially Alpha and Omega Amell are Damson’s foster parents.” 

“Get out.” Mark ordered with volume. Then added in a calm tone, “and take Dr Cassidy with you. I will take responsibility for Jake’s care. If you have a problem, have your supervisor contact me.”

Jake heard the door close. Mark pulled Jake’s legs across so that he was sitting on the alpha’s lap. He cooed in Jake’s ear and pressed him into his body. “Listen now Jake. I know you don’t believe it now, but you are not bad, or unworthy. I will say this again, you can stay here as long as you need. You tell me when you want to see people. I won’t let anything happen to you.”

Jake muttered a thank you. He couldn’t think that far ahead. He just wanted to forget. The weight on his chest pulled him down. He wished he could hide or run from it but it was inside him. Mark moved from under him. Jake couldn’t help his arm from reaching for the alpha. He chided himself for being so pathetic. He didn’t understand how Mark was not disgusted with him. How could the alpha be so patient with his neediness?

“Can you shift, sweetie?” 

Jake looked up at the worried face. He bit his lip. Inhaling deeply he allowed his wolf to take over. In his turmoil he knew his shift was clumsy and he thought he’d pulled a muscle in his hip. His vision was filled with black feathers. He craned his neck as the room was filled with a huge raven. Mark sat down in a roost position and lifted a wing. Jake dived, skidding all four paws on the rug, to take shelter underneath. It was like a cave of feathers and protective alpha scent. Jake curled up. The wing rested over his back. It seemed calm energy flowed around and into his being. He sensed Mark fall into a doze or a nap. Shuffling a small amount so that he could press into the alpha, Jake allowed his mind to follow suit and slip into a restful state.

Although Katie backed down on her plan to hospitalise Jake, she insisted on a two week prescription of diazepam to help him over the worst of his anxiety and depression. She also offered to arrange video-link counselling sessions with the omega expert Alison Henderson. If the appointments were available Katie wanted Jake to see her several times a week. Mark told Jake he thought it was a good idea. Jake was nervous about speaking to a psychologist, but the health professional would not be in the same room as him, and Mark promised to sit in on the first session. The first appointment available was not until the following week, so Jake had some time to get used to the idea.

In the intervening days, Jake took it easy. He had no choice, because Mark ensured he had nothing to new to worry about. Tyler’s offer to collect some of Jake’s things from Amell-Roché was met with a negative. Instead Mark took some of the older items from the boxes in the safe house so that Jake had a change of track pants, hoodies and a few more t-shirts. Jake protested that Mark must be needed at work, but the raven alpha gave him a relaxed spiel about the benefits of pack life, from which Jake concluded that Eric and Ian had control of things at the distillery. 

Ty, Sebastian, Ems, and Jensen all offered to visit but Jake couldn’t. He was finding that rising, dressing, going downstairs, watching some TV, having a rest and spending the evening with Mark, was taking all his energy and effort. He couldn’t have meaningless conversations with any of his friends, and no way was he prepared or strong enough to have meaningful talks.

Saturday was the Dark of the Moon. Mark had left the house for short periods over the previous three days, but that evening he would have his duty as Pack Second, for Haven’s first meeting since they had lost Ewan. Mark tentatively suggested that Jake was welcome to attend, but they both knew it was too soon, that the omega was too raw. And it would be an emotional pack gathering. 

Jake brewed up a pot of coffee to give Mark some energy for the evening. They shared it on the sofa with slices of Misha’s lemon drizzle cake. 

Mark looked at him over his mug of coffee with the look of someone to whom a random thought had struck, “Jake, what did you want to be when you grew up?”

“Good.” Jake answered simply. Thinking of happier moments when his father would ruffle his hair and tell him he was the best boy ever.

Mark gave a strained smile, “No, sweetie, that isn’t what I meant. What did you want to do?”

“I wanted to exceed Daddy’s expectations.” Jake gulped knowing he had fallen far short.

“What about yourself? For instance, I wanted to climb mountains, be a soldier and join a cat pride at various times.” 

“I suppose I wanted a family,” Jake stuttered. His eyes filled. He could see his tiny bedroom in Glasgow. Sounds of mating coming from his mother’s room, which could have been Daddy if he was home, or a client if he was away. Jake would retreat from the noises into a world where he ‘played house’ with an alpha who loved him and their children’s laughter filling a sun-lit home complete with a garden full of flowers.

“Nothing else? No other dreams?” Mark prompted.

“No Alpha. That fantasy was enough.”

Mark was looking at him grief stricken.

Jake asked, “What?”

The raven shook his head, “It must have been soul destroying to grow up thinking that the simple wish to have a family was a fantasy.”

Jake blinked, “But it was, wasn’t it? Even now... Damson...”

“Shush, pet, you still have Damson. He is only a few miles away, waiting for you to get better.” Mark comforted.

Jake nodded. He knew Mark understood what he meant. He had constructed a new fantasy where it was Damson and Jake, Jake and Damson, but it had turned out that it was Damson of the Amell-Roché Pack and their unmated omega Jake. 

When Mark returned from the meeting he looked tired and his eyes betrayed his long life. Jake pulled the throw off the back of the sofa and installed the alpha on the seat with a mug of tea. He suggested some mindless television but Mark asked him to put on some music. Jake found a compilation CD called Mellow Sounds and put it on low. 

“It was a trying meeting.” Mark sighed. “Our first without Ewan. Colton attended because we had many decisions to make. Rob still refuses to take back the skippers’ cap. He says he will go to sea again, but he wants to drive the fishing van. Colton threatened to quit university and there was a very emotional argument. In the end, Matt agreed to skipper when Colton is at Uni. The trawler needs a new engine, sixty grand...”

Jake gasped, “Can they pay that?”

“We’ll sort it.” Mark said confidently. “There was more positive news too. Jared’s been to Oban for an X-ray and they are happy with the way his arm was set in Derry. Tyler showed everyone the reflexology courses he is interested in. And we all agreed that you can stay in Haven indefinitely.”

“You talked about me?” Jake cringed.

“Not a bad word was said, little one, and no details. Haven gives sanctuary should be our motto and it was only discussed that you needed such.” 

Jake believed him. He knew Mark wouldn’t divulge anything that happened. 

After a while a thought occurred to Jake, “Alpha, you don’t have to spend all your time with me.”

Mark looked up from his book, Die Blechtrommel by an author called Grass. “Did you say something, pet?”

Jake twisted his fingers together, “I was thinking. You don’t need to be here all the time. I’m sure Josie and her family need you, and Eric and...”

“I want to be here.” Mark answered with a slight challenge in his tone.

“OK.” Jake said. 

Mark’s lips quirked and he returned to his book.

Mark was alpha. It wasn’t Jake’s place to tell him what to do. It was remarkable that such an amazing person would choose to spend his free time sitting quietly with a mixed up wolf omega. But it seemed that the raven alpha did want to do exactly that.


	12. Moon Rising

Alison Henderson was nothing like Jake had envisaged. He had imagined a middle-aged matronly woman in a doctor’s coat. Instead the psychologist was not much older than he. She had brunette ringlets falling to her collar bones, a long face with bright blue eyes, and a bohemian taste in clothing. On the laptop screen, Jake could see multi-coloured batiks and tribal masks decorating her office walls. 

During the first session Mark did not leave Jake’s side. The omega was glad as he pathetically wept on the alpha’s shoulder in response to a simple request from Call-Me-Alison for a description of his family. The psychologist outlined her style of treatment. She wasn’t interested in turning over every hurt that Jake had experienced in his life. Jake whispered to Mark that they would never have finished therapy if she had. Alison explained that she wanted to give him techniques and practices to cope with the hand life dealt him now. They might talk about some of his past but they would focus on the future. 

She asked him what he did when an alpha asked him to do something he did not want to. Jake thought about it and answered that he did it as best as he could and put it behind him. She nodded sagely and made her first mention of his Tensure training. Mark bristled next to Jake. She looked from the laptop screen to both of them, saying that she had seen omegas in her career who can’t fight back. They have been conditioned to submit. To cope they obey and then move on, but what wounded them is never addressed. Jake gasped. She could have been describing how he had dealt with every obstacle or horrid occurrence since his mother threw Daddy out of the flat.

Alison gave him some homework. He was to keep a journal on the laptop, online or offline as he preferred, but she wanted to be e-mailed the entries. Jake confessed he was computer illiterate and cringed as he told the educated counsellor that he had left school when his first heat hit. Alison came up with the idea of recording the journal on a sound file. Mark said he would help set it up. His second task was to begin to think about what he wanted, small things like a hobby in his free time and large choices like where he wanted his life to go. He could add his thoughts about those to his journal entries. She also wanted him to speak to Damson on the phone by the end of the week. 

Afterwards, Jake was wrecked. He expressed his astonishment at how much the hour had taken out of him. Mark smiled and brought him a mug of tea. 

“You know, if you had asked me last week what I wanted for the future, I would have said that I don’t want my life.” Jake gave a deep relieving huff, “That’s a terrible thing to say, I know. If I could have found a way, I'd've made a deal with God to take me and bring Ewan back to his family.” Jake’s voice dropped to barely audible, “If I’d left I don’t know how long I would have lasted...”

Mark didn’t speak. He nodded and sat down next to the troubled wolf. When Jake put his mug of tea down, Mark gave Jake’s hand a supportive grip.

“How can I change my life? I don’t know where to begin. What do I want? I can’t think far enough ahead to decide if I want to leave Tiree or your house.” Jake gave a sobbing laugh, “I left school at thirteen. I don’t know how to do anything. I’m twenty seven and social services treat me like a child. I’ve lost my brother and Daddy again. I’m not good enough to mate. Too spoiled now to be a rich alpha’s fucktoy.”

Mark patted his arm. “The past.”

“What do you mean?” Jake was jerked away from his negative thoughts.

“That is all past. Listen to what Alison said. We focus on the present and the future. I vow to you, Jake Abel, that when you are feeling strong if you make the choice to leave Tiree, with all the pros and cons worked out, then I will call my father and we will give you a new start in Austria.”

Jake was speechless. He had presumed that if he went then it automatically meant a life on the streets. He couldn't imagine he would want to live in Austria but Mark’s offer blew his mind. It opened doors that Jake had not known existed for him.

After Wednesday’s counselling session, Jake felt he might be able to talk to his little brother, who he was missing terribly. Mark dialled Clachan Mor for him. Aubrey answered the alpha's call and agreed immediately. Jake barely said a word. He listened to his little brother's voice with a tennis ball sized lump in his throat preventing speech. Damson filled the void with a litany of everything he had done recently, including helping paint the spare room in the attic, learning how to help dress the triplets in their sleeper suits, making Get Well Soon cards for his ‘brudder’ and asking Wabbie to go into Jake’s dreams at night. The call ended with Damson asking Jake when he was coming home. Luckily Jake had anticipated the heart wrenching question. He deflected it with praise for how good Damson was being and how much he loved him.

Later that evening Mark had to disappear due to a crisis in the distillery. Jake fussed around the kitchen. They were having salad plates. Jake didn’t want to start before Mark returned. There was a knock on the back door before it opened. Jake readied to run. His leg muscles tensed for flight. 

Misha’s unruly mop of hair appeared. “Mark, I’ve the soft rolls for your salad. Is Jake there?”

Jake cleared his throat. He was about to excuse himself. He may have spoken to Damson but he wasn’t ready. It was too soon.

Misha dropped to the floor. Jake’s jaw fell seeing Misha kneel in front of him with one hand stretched out seeking an alpha’s permission to speak. The werecat's head was bent so low that his chin rested on his black hoodie. His feet pressed against the skirting of the kitchen cupboard.

Jake took a few rapid breaths then sunk to his own knees, mirroring Misha. He extended his own hand and grasped Misha’s wrist.

The beta gave a dry chuckle, “If I’m seeking your leave to talk and you are asking me for permission, how do we begin?”

“I think you just did,” Jake’s lips twisted in a wry smile.

“Would you care to sit at the table? Or we can go into the corner and sit in waiting poise until my father-in-law comes back and we give him a heart attack when he sees Tensure postures in his kitchen?”

“Misha!” Jake rose to his feet in one fluid movement and aided Misha to stand, “Mark has been very kind to me. I would not tease him, for fear of insulting him.”

“Oh you should tease him, but maybe not with submissive postures.” Misha admitted, “You could josh him about his age. Talon thinks he is a teenager.”

Jake laughed. “I could tell him to go to his room.”

“You could. Or you could make him eat his vegetables.” Misha chuckled.

Jake giggled, “And like on TV shows, give him a curfew.”

“Give who a curfew?” Mark asked, appearing with his sleeves rolled up. He had grease on his hands and blond hair. 

Misha and Jake exchanged grins. Misha saved the day, “Nobody. We were speaking hypothetically. I brought the rolls. Jake has been entertaining me.”

Mark beamed at them as he made his way to the sink, “Well I have been fighting with machinery for the past hour. Have you both eaten? Misha, you could join us, if Jake is happy?”

“We eat early. I don’t like to sleep on a full stomach.” Misha said, “But I’ll take a cup of chamomile tea before I go, if you don’t mind a guest while you have your meal.”

Jake made a pot of the relaxing tea and listened to a story about Eric, two mischievous kittens, a missing shoe, and the Inn opening its doors late as a consequence. 

The following day Mark headed down to the smokery to talk through some of the practicalities of the pack meeting decisions. Jake sat on the back doorstep of the cottage watching the plain colours of the washed bedclothes swaying in the warm breeze. He could feel the early afternoon sun’s rays warming his right cheek. Soon the day would bring the heat of the sun round to the front walls and his bedroom would be illuminated. He tilted his head up, gazing beyond the boundary of the high distillery wall which made the rear of the cottage his private refuge. White wispy clouds raced across the crystal blue sky.

Misha appeared round the side of the building, still in his flour dusted and chocolate smeared bakers’ whites. He was bearing a quarter of his to-die-for orange polenta cake.

“Thought you and Mark might like a treat before I head down to the chapel.” He said in lieu of greeting.

Jake stood up, wiping his hands on the thighs of his sweat pants, “Thank you. That is really thoughtful. Alpha Mark has gone down to the smoke house to speak with Rob, Josie and Colton.”

“Hmm, not so thoughtful, Tyler is complaining of his waistline, so I am redistributing the sweet yums.” Misha said humbly and Jake suspected not entirely truthfully. He asked Misha to stay for a coffee. By agreement they put the cake aside for when the raven alpha came home.

They each carried kitchen chairs outside so they could soak up the warmth of the day. Jake turned over a question in his mind, inhaling a few deep breaths to prepare for the answer. He could see Misha’s expectant face, as if the beta was waiting for Jake to spill the words.

Hesitantly with his tongue seeming to swell in his mouth Jake spoke, “Have you been to Clachan Mor?”

Misha gave a slight nod, “With Petal.”

“How…How are they?” The omega dropped his eyes, focusing on the whorls and knots in the legs of the pine chair.

Misha’s voice penetrated his brain, “They miss you.”

The plain statement made Jake chew on his bottom lip. Coiling failure to meet expectations, guilt at worry caused, and his self-imposed exile ate into his stomach like battery acid.

“But you knew that.” Misha added gently, leaning across the divide to pat Jake’s arm, “Honestly Aubrey can’t wait for you to come back. He must have said to Tyler several times ‘I can’t wait to tell Jake or show Jake this or that’. I think, my friend, that Ems is annoyed that you did not come to her with your troubles.”

“I couldn’t.” Jake choked out.

“I know. Ems does too. She understands. They are all worried about you.”

“What about the house?” Jake asked looking up.

“What?” The word quavered with a disbelieving laugh.

“The house. Aubrey has the wee pups and…”

“Jake? Seriously? The house has been kept clean. Cora is doing a few longer shifts. Ems and Willa are readying the little bedroom, next to our one in the attic, for the arrival of the Canadian cousin.”

“They could give him my old room.” Jake muttered, “It was meant to be Sebastian’s.”

“And kick Damson out of his bedroom?” Misha clicked his tongue, “If the new alpha has a problem the second biggest room belonging to two omegas, he will be told where to stick his opinions.”

Jake smiled at the image of tiny omegas Tyler and Aubrey poking a big alpha in the chest and driving him out of Damson’s bedroom, “And Dam?”

“Missing and asking for you, dear Jake, but he remembers when Aubrey was in hospital with the triplets and understands you are unwell. He is Aubrey’s little shadow.”

Jake nodded. It was to be expected. There was no flare of pain or jealously. Damson needed his foster parents, who would provide him with loving care.

“The funniest thing is the way Stephen keeps glaring at the flowers as if they have personally offended him,” Misha smirked.

“What flowers?”

“Your flowers. The blossoms have opened.”

Jake’s eyebrows met, considering that Misha may have lost the plot.

“Oh! They arrived after…” The werecat leaned back in his chair and let out a puff of air, “27 dark red roses in bud via interflora for Jake Abel from MM.”

Jake grinned and suppressed a giggle, “Oh!”

“Oh? Oh? Stephen almost interrogated Ems, Willa and Petal as to who MM is. He told Aubrey who told Tyler that the roses symbolise how he failed you and how little he really knew of what was going on with you, but he can’t dump them because they are one of your birthday gifts.”

“Oh,” Jake repeated. He didn’t want Stephen to feel like that but the roses were a pleasant surprise. Under Misha’s lasar-eyed gaze, he confided, “They are from an ex-…”

Jake couldn’t decide how to describe Marshall: Client? Owner? Master? “But he lives in New York. He found out where I am. It is kinda flattering.”

Misha leaned forward and inclined his head, “An ex?”

Jake shrugged, “It’s complicated. Marshall moved to the US. He isn’t in the picture if Stephen is freaking.”

Misha hummed, “Still sent you a blast of flowers though.”

“He was always pleased with me,” Jake smiled at a memory of lying in Marshall’s bed being petted.

“Ri-right.” Misha said with exaggerated slowness, not pressing for answers but demonstrating that he understood that there was a lot more to the story. “You know if you do feel like venturing over there, they will be welcoming Alpha Robert this week and we will all be going to the pups’ naming and shift ceremony a week on Saturday.”

“I don’t know,” The lump in Jake’s throat returned. He imagined their eyes staring at him with a mix of pity and disappointment. 

“Too much?” Misha said with understanding, “When you want to see anybody, I’ll come with you, or if you invite them here…”

“Thanks, Misha,” Jake let out a relieving sigh, “Alpha Mark has promised the same and I know you both would do that… but not yet.”

“Just say when,” Misha glanced at his watch, “Oh flipping heck, Tyler will be ringing the Inn to complain that I’ve been kept late. I’ve gotta run. Enjoy the cake.”

After that first post-work visit, calling on Jake became part of Misha’s routine. Most days Mark disappeared to check in on Eric and Ian at the distillery, call in on Josie and Rob, or do other alpha business, Jake presumed. Jake didn’t want to see anyone, but paradoxically he got very anxious if he was left on his own. Sometimes Misha and Jake didn’t converse much. Misha might read, be making notes in his flour dusted recipe book, or make something for Jake and Mark’s dinner. They exchanged cleaning tips, which Misha said Tyler was jokingly objecting to on the basis that Jake was feeding Misha’s OCD tendencies. A couple of days Misha fell asleep on the sofa. Jake covered him with the crocheted blanket that hung over the back as a throw.

Other times they did talk. Although Jake’s psychologist didn’t probe too deeply into his past, Jake found an open ear in Misha. He knew the beta understood some things that no-one else could. Willa and Ems understood about the streets. Tyler about having your innocence ripped from you, Mark about the regime Jake had been raised in, but Misha had lived over two years of terrible abuse. Misha confided that he had a panic attack when Eric had playfully grabbed his two wrists to pull him out to dance to the theme tune of a cartoon show with the twins. He told Jake that Julie used to hold him down over the Fuller’s sofa by his wrists while Kurt took his pleasure from him. Jake opened his mouth and words he had never spoken before spilled out, telling the werecat about the first time his mother had given him to a paying client, how she had held him down while he cried that he didn’t want to, that he was a good boy, that he wanted to stay pure for Daddy to get him the fine alpha he promised. Jake’s bitter comment that his father’s plan had most likely been to parade Jake around his old pack like a trophy, and he was no prize now, made Misha hiss in protest. The beta spoke with gravity and sincerity about his own insecurities and his old belief that he would never mate. He told Jake not to give up hope, that he did not know what his life's path would bring him.

On the day that marked two weeks since Jake’s arrival in the cottage, Misha enlisted his help in baking four different thin sponge cakes; chocolate, almond, vanilla and pistachio, for a get together Tyler wanted to hold to welcome Stephen’s cousin to Tiree. In the morning Misha was going to use cream and melted chocolate to make an impressive stacked cake. While Jake helped with measuring and stirring, Misha talked about Janette and Amelie with such pride and love, some of the warmth seeped into Jake’s soul. According to Misha, the twins were controlling their shifts and gaining words every day. Their longest ones were ConorCattie and GrampTata. Mark’s fridge was full of cakes when Misha left. When he came to get his creations Misha tried to persuade Jake to accompany him back to the chapel for a short visit. Jake gave a tiny head shake and apologised. He couldn’t go. Not yet and not when so many of the people he must have disappointed would be there later. He wished Misha and everyone a happy day. 

At lunch, Mark drank his coffee but didn’t eat. He sat at the kitchen table, keeping Jake company while he ate his ham and tomato sandwich. When Jake was finished the alpha patted his hand and told him to call or text if he needed anything. Then Mark was gone to the chapel. It was alright. Jake thought he would stay inside and journal. When it began to rain, Jake looked out at the summer downpour hoping that none of the gang down at the chapel got drenched. He closed down his laptop and put on the kettle for a cup of tea. A whimpering and soft banging noise at the backdoor stilled him. The back doorstep was Jake’s safe spot to soak up the morning sun. The plaintive sounds tugged at his heart and he eased the door open.

Damson was curled up on the step, soaked to the skin. Wabbie was hidden under his body and he held the soggy crumbs of a piece of cake in his hand.

“I brought you cake, cos you is sick.” Damson’s huge violet eyes stared up at Jake.

Vision blurring with tears, Jake’s heart burned with the pain of letting Damson go, guilt for refusing to see his dear brother, and searing love for him. 

“I miss you,” Damson sobbed, “I try to be a good boy but I thinks they not like it when I keep asking are you coming home.”

Jake bent down and lifted Damson up. The child wrapped his arms around Jake’s neck and bawled cries into his shoulder. Jake’s breath hitched. His emotions were a tempest. Could he harden his heart again to let Damson go? For now he put aside the question. He carried his brother up to the shower and got him under a warm jet of water to heat him up. 

The phone rang. Jake made sure Damson was OK. It was Mark asking urgently if he had seen Damson? Jake replied that Damson was with him. He bit his lip, wondering if Mark and Stephen would barge through the door to take his brother away, but after a pause Mark said that Eric would collect Damson when the party broke up. 

Jake turned on a heater and laid Damson’s clothes over a chair to dry. When he asked his little brother if he would like it if they both shifted to wolf and snuggled together, Damson shook his head saying he wanted to talk to his 'brudder'. Jake bundled the lovable boy up in soft towels. He carried him to the sofa to cuddle and listened to stories of Ryder, Julian and Etienne, going to work with Ems, sleeping with Wabbie in Alpha and Aubrey’s room, and how the new alpha was living in the attic single room. Damson was impressed with the new wolf. Jake heard how Robbie had complemented Damson on his fine bowing when he arrived and the little wolf had been taken for ice cream by Robbie, Ems and Stephen. 

“Are you sure you are sick?” Damson asked.

“Yes baby boy,” Jake stroked his fingers through Damson’s soft hair.

“Cos when Aubrey had the puppies and Colton’s Daddy was sick they went to hospat...hospital. When are you coming home?” Damson looked up at him.

Jake looked away. He couldn’t tell Damson that he didn’t live there anymore. He closed his eyes and prayed for strength. “I don’t know.”

“And is Alpha Mark making you better?” 

“Yes, pet, he is very kind to me.” Jake kissed his forehead.

“Brudder!” Damson ran his fingers over Jake’s wrist, “You lost your bracelet. I’ll ask Alpha to give you a new one.”

“No Dam. It’s OK.”

“No,” Damson raised his voice, “It is very bad. Daddy can take you. My bracelet means Daddy can’t have me.”

“Shush,” Jake tried to impart calm, “Daddy doesn’t want me.”

“But he does.” Damson insisted, “He thinks you are the bestest ever and he wanted you to be our Mummy. No Jake, you need your bracelet. I’ll get you one.”

“Dam,” Jake put out his hand to stop his brother jumping from the sofa and heading off to find Stephen, “Look. I have something else because I’m not at the pack house.”

“What?” Damson pouted.

Jake thought quickly. He told Damson to wait a second. He scrambled up to his bedroom, grabbing onto the door frame he took the corner so rapidly. Within moments he was back with one of Mark’s long tail feathers. 

Damson’s jaw dropped.

“If Daddy comes back, Mark won’t let him take me away.” Jake explained. 

“But Alpha wouldn’t let him.” Damson’s face scrunched up trying to work it all out, “You come home with me.”

Jake was tempted, but he knew he wasn’t ready. He didn’t know when he would be. He couldn’t go home with Damson, see them all, and face their questions. He couldn’t lie in the bed he had shared with Sebastian and dreamed foolish dreams of raising Damson and of finding love and respect.

“I can’t. My good boy, trying to take care of me.” Jake tested Damson’s clothes with his hand, raising them to his nose to check for dampness. “Come now, we’ll get you dressed for Eric to collect you.”

“I could stay here.” Damson said hopefully.

“Maybe for a night or two when I’m feeling better,” Jake offered. 

“But I can come back?” Damson asked in a frightened tone. Jake couldn’t refuse and he had missed Damson like part of his heart was left behind.

“Of course you can, baby. I was wrong to think I was too sick to see you. You can come visit me anytime.” Jake said as he helped Damson slip his feet into his sandals.

The sound of a key in the door had Jake straightening up. He had only seen Eric a couple of times, but Mark’s son, Misha’s mate, had been non-judgemental and respectful of Jake’s space. 

Stephen stood behind Eric in the doorway. 

Jake bent his chin to his chest. “Go Damson. Go on now. Stephen has come to take you back.”

Damson asked for a kiss at the same time as Stephen protested, “That is not... No. Jake. I haven’t come to take Damson away from you. I never wanted to...”

Jake crouched down and kissed Damson before turning to mount the stairs at speed. He heard Stephen’s apology and the alpha’s fist hitting the wall as he fled into his bedroom. Jake dived under the bedclothes. 

Stephen’s voice came through the woodwork of the door. “Jake. I’m so sorry. I can’t forgive myself for how badly I’ve handled everything. I wish we had the wolf pack connection. I could send you the truth of my apology and how much we all miss you.”

Jake’s body shook in reaction to the words. However he didn’t collapse into depression this time, instead he was filled with a sudden rage. He flung himself out the bed and marched to the door. His nostrils flared. Stephen almost fell into the room when Jake jerked the door open.

“Sorry? You are sorry? You stole my brother. You said you’d take care of me. You promised us in Glasgow that we would have your protection.” Jake beat his fists against a very shocked Stephen’s chest. “You took Damson from me.”

“I didn’t. We didn’t.” Stephen protested, “We never wanted to take Damson away from you. Social services listed him as our ward, but in the pack he is your brother, your blood, your family. Jake, please...” 

“You did. You stole him.” Jake sobbed through gritted teeth. He wanted to change to wolf and rip his claws into Stephen. He raised his hand and scored Stephen's cheek with his nails.

“Jake, darling. It wasn’t like that,” Stephen pleaded as he pressed his palm against his bleeding face, “We gave him the protection of being Pack. Your pack...”

“No longer,” Jake dropped his head and his voice.

“You can come home, Jake, come back. We are your family. Damson is your blood. We aren’t trying to take him.”

Jake gulped and shook his head. His flare of rage was gone. “You say that now, but what if I hadn’t run... what if I wanted to leave, maybe go live on the mainland, could I take Damson? What if someone I knew before turned up and claimed me, could I bring Damson? No. You know I couldn’t.”

“If who turned up and claimed you?” Stephen asked.

“Doesn’t matter,” Jake huffed. “The point is I am not Damson’s guardian. You are. I think you should go.”

“Jake,” Stephen sighed, “Please my friend, don’t turn away from us. Don’t leave Tiree.”

Jake snorted and rubbed his forehead with his fingertips, “I don’t have the wherewithal to make any decisions, but Mark said he’ll help me when I do.”

“I’ll help you. I promise. Just think about coming home.” Stephen made to kiss Jake on the cheek but the omega ducked sideways so that it ended up as an air kiss, “I’m going now, but I am at the end of the phone. When you are ready, we are all waiting for you. Nobody is angry or upset with you. We just want you to get well. Anything Jake, anytime, just call me.”

Jake listened. He nodded in acknowledgement but didn’t know what he felt about the promise and the offer of help. He sat on the edge of his mattress. His heart thumped in time with the uneven sound of Stephen’s retreating footsteps. 

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Jake paced back and forth across the sitting room. He had tried to relax by embroidering some purple asters on the borders of Mark’s pillow cases. Everything in the house screamed out plain utilitarian quality. Jake had decided to treat his host to some creative omega flair. However his fingers shook too much for fine needlework. It was ridiculous to be nervous because Tyler had picked Damson up from Amell-Roché that morning. Somehow Jensen’s desire to show off his newly shifted little boy had led to their invitation, and Lear couldn’t be left out when he discovered the Haven’s other male omegas were going to visit Jake. It was just that he was at ease with Misha and Mark, who did not judge or pressure him, not that he thought Tyler, Jensen or Lear would do that.

Chiding himself that he was being overly nervous, Jake slowed his breathing and took a seat on the arm of the sofa. He thought he might make arm covers for the old worn but solid and comfortable couch. The doorbell roused him from his ruminations. Mark called out that he would answer it.

A blur of white streaked into the room. Damson-wolf pawed at Jake’s legs to be lifted up, his tongue lolling out in happiness. Jake held him under his front paws and sat down with his brother on his lap. He rolled his eyes as Damson’s claws applied pressure to his thighs. The young wolf shifted back so he could throw his arms around Jake’s neck and dot kisses all over his cheeks, “Brudder, my brudder, love you, love you.”

“I love you too,” Jake squeezed his brother tight. Looking up he saw Tyler bearing Damson’s clothes, Wabbie and a wide grin. Jensen’s beaming smile followed. Finally Lear appeared pushing a stroller with the most adorable blond haired almond eyed tot. The ginger haired young teen stopped the stroller by Jensen and came round the back of the sofa to add his arms into the Damson/Jake hug. 

“It’s totally shit that you’ve been going through so much.” Lear said.

Jake blinked thinking of the loss Lear and his family had suffered, “Oh my God, I should be saying that to you.”

Lear dipped his head, “Mum says she will be to see you when you are out and about.”

“Please tell dear Josie that she is in my thoughts,” Jake sucked in a breath. “Dam? Do you want to put back on your clothes?”

“Yep but see, but if Conor changes I can play with him.” Damson fluttered his eyelashes at his brother. “He’s much faster than the silly wobbly puppies.”

Jake tried to hold back a laugh at the picture of Damson in wolf form shepherding Aubrey and Stephen’s triplets.

“Thank goodness it’s a warm day,” Tyler huffed, “Between Janette and Amelie trying to keep up with Conor’s rapid changes, and Damson here joining in, we should just abandon clothing for the under fives.”

“Can I see Conor?” Jake asked Jensen.

“Of course,” Jensen replied. He gave Jake a peck on the cheek before bending down to release the straps of the pushchair. Conor sucked happily on his thumb as he watched his omega mother work at the Velcro. Jake noticed Jensen had painted his nails in a denim blue to match his jeans. 

“You know,” Jensen commented, “No one told me that he’d master crawling, climbing, screaming and tottering on furniture within hours of his first shift back to human form.”

“Mamamama,” Conor raised his arms to be released.

“Is he talking? Already?” Jake’s jaw dropped.

“Making noises rather than talking,” Jensen grinned, “But he does have a mamama and a very effective dadada going on. If Jared cries one more time I’ll have to buy tissues in bulk.”

“How is Jared?” Jake asked. He noticed Lear rolling his eyes as Jake moved Damson to the side to ease where a nerve was being pressed on. Damson held his own hands up for Wabbie, which Tyler was happy to pass over.

“Moody and frustrated,” Jensen summarised, “I love him down to his atoms but I swear if I could paint or sketch for him I’d attempt it. His skin itches under the cast. He can’t sleep with his ribs. He can’t pick up Conor. I caught him trying to shave with his broken fingers holding the razor this morning.”

Jensen had Conor out of the chair as he spoke. As soon as he sat next to Jake on the sofa Conor shifted to his grey kitten and took off like a rocket. Mark caught him at the door and lifted him up under the belly with a laugh. The raven didn’t blink when he ended up with an armful of dimple grinned giggling baby.

“Wabbie wants to run too.” Damson called.

“Hmm,” Mark narrowed his eyes, “I’d say if Wabbie and Conor stayed here they could have some ice cream.”

“Me too?” Damson asked with huge violet eyes.

“Everyone, I’d say.” Mark smiled. Conor turned feline in his arms and sat proudly with straight paws on the raven’s shoulder.

“Conor! You’ll tire yourself out shifting like that,” Jensen sighed.

“I don’t mind,” Mark gave a soft laugh, “He reminds me of Eric in the days after his first shift. Every time Kath or I looked around we had an alternating boy or kitty.”

Tyler looked fascinated at the morsel of knowledge about his alpha’s infanthood.

“How are you Lear?” Mark asked.

“Alright, Alpha Mark. Today is a good day. I really wanted to come.”

Mark passed Conor back to Jensen. “Lear, you are a good boy and a good son. Now what would you like? We have vanilla and raspberry ripple, and some wafers I think Jake?”

Jake made to stand up, “I’ll get it.”

“No now, sweetie. It is my pleasure.” Mark smiled. “I’ll bring in a selection of bowls.”

Conor crawled in infant form after Mark, leading to Damson and Wabbie accompanying the baby to the kitchen.

“You know he is going to give them scoops out of the tubs,” Tyler laughed.

“Jake, have you thought about what you are going to do?” Jensen asked gently.

“I don’t know,” Jake wringed his hands.

“Do you like it here?” Lear asked.

Jake took a second to calm his anxiety. His friends were asking normal questions. There was no need to stress out. “I’ve never been somewhere before that I could completely relax.”

“And you have found that here?” Jensen checked. “I feel that with Jared, even if he is a moany ass, driving me demented. I don’t mean that. He is my home, my heart and my life. The one person I can be me with. He doesn’t judge or put expectations on me. We hold each other up. If you feel a fraction of that here, then you are in the right place, Jake, and don’t let anyone tell you differently. Now. There. That is the law according to Jensen Ackles Padalecki. I rest my case.”

Jake, Lear and Tyler laughed as Jensen rose from the sofa to make a bow from the waist as if he had been on a theatre stage.

The words sank in. Jake’s burdens had been lifted. Under this roof he felt lighter and freer than he ever had in his life.

The visit was pleasant and it encouraged Jake to consider venturing out. They ate ice-cream, teased Tyler about Misha’s obsession with kissing the freckle by his nose, discussed flowers suitable for embellishing an alpha’s bedclothes, and used the last of Mark’s paper napkins cleaning ice-cream off Conor and Damson’s chins.

Jensen told how Jared had become obsessed with photographing Conor. He couldn’t sketch or paint these precious moments in his son’s life, due to his injuries, so he was determined to create a different visual record. They spoke of the baby vision test Katie had given the newly shifted kitten. Jensen said that a weight had been lifted from him, knowing that Conor had a full field of vision in his hazel eyes. Jensen waxed lyrical about how like Jared the baby was. Jake admitted Conor had his Daddy’s almond shaped eyes and the cut of his jaw, but his lips matched his omega mother and Jake couldn’t imagine that the baby’s pale blond locks would ever darken to Jared’s brown mane.

When they were leaving Lear promised to bring over his mother’s sewing kit to add to the one Jake had found at the back of the linen cupboard. Jensen shocked Jake by asking if he would look after Conor when they went to Oban for Jared’s cast to come off. Jake stopped himself from weeping again. He couldn’t believe that Jensen would trust him with his son, but he readily agreed to help out.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Jake was having a relaxing mug of tea, listening to a radio phone-in talk show. Alison was pleased that he had spent an afternoon with friends and his brother. She wanted him start taking short walks around Vaul Bay. He could go alone or have company, but she wanted him to get out in the fresh air. She had raised a sceptical eyebrow when he protested that he sat at the rear of the cottage if the sun shone. 

A rap on the back door surprised him. Jake didn’t know where to look or what to think when faced with a determined Aubrey who pushed his way into the kitchen. The Amell-Roché alpha-mate bore his three pups in the multi-wolf carrying sling. The teenager looked tired, but as pretty as ever in a sky blue top, silver soft pants and bare feet. Jake noticed the only adornments Aubrey wore were his mating ring and leather bracelet.

“We need to chat.” Aubrey said in a tone that brooked no argument. “We need to discuss Damson. Also I would ask you not to assault me.”

“I wouldn’t.” Jake gasped in hurt disbelief.

Aubrey glared at him. He raised the hand that wasn’t cupping the base of the sling to form single finger quotes, “I ‘stole’ Damson from you as much as social services and my mate, yet you piled the blame on my Stephen.”

“I didn’t,” Jake took a half step back, “I was confused and angry.”

“So angry with us that we deserved to be shut out?” 

To Jake’s horror, Aubrey started to cry.

“I’m sorry,” Jake said in a small voice.

“No I’m sorry that was mean and inconsiderate of me,” Aubrey sucked in quivering a breath, “It is hard. Luna, you understand. I’m not getting a lot of sleep, better now that they are pups, but Damson’s nightmares, and poor Colton and Willa, and we have been worried about you. I miss you. You are my wolf ally and friend.”

Jake passed Aubrey a tissue.

“You are my friend, Jake, wherever you are. I want you to know that I never thought of taking Damson from you. We took him into our pack... Your pack... to keep you together, not to snatch him away from you.” Aubrey patted his face with the tissue.

“I know that,” Jake sniffed back his own emotional tears, “When I could think clearly... rational thought, Alison, my therapist, calls it. She says if I feel swamped with anxieties I need to try and clear my thoughts and work things out logically.”

“I am still sorry for my, what did you say... my irrational outburst.” Aubrey leaned forward tentatively.

Jake met him half way and they kissed cheeks. “Would you like a tea?”

“No thanks. Stephen and Robbie are having a pint with Jared. They are engaged in a debate about Canadian vs. Polish vs. Scottish pine. It must be the most boring alpha head butting l’ve ever heard.”

Both omegas smiled. Jake’s grin grew to a wide cheek splitting beam when he saw a tiny black head with a bright pink tongue peek out of a sling pocket.

“Awh,” Aubrey reached his finger to stroke the top of the pup’s head, “Ryder says hello.”

“Hello Alpha,” Jake said to the shining blue eyes meeting his.

Aubrey gave his tinkling laugh, “Honestly Jake, he is nine weeks old. No Alpha, No Omega. Ryder, Jules and Ettie.”

The other pups copied their brother. Two silver faces popped up.

“Whoever designed this sling should get a Nobel Prize.” Aubrey made a slight adjustment to the way it hung from his shoulders. Jake could see the balled up pups snuggle down. “Jensen has put dibs on borrowing the sling next year. Did he say anything about your heats?”

Jake shook his head, “I haven’t thought. Oh! I don’t want to put Alpha Mark out of his own home.”

“You will be welcome to use the seclusion house back at the pack. If I was going to have a heat, I would gladly ride it out with you. I wonder what Jensen is planning, because he asked Tyler if he would take Conor from the night of their mating anniversary for a few days.”

“He can’t honestly want to have a frenzy of heat mating while Jared is not fully recovered from his injuries.” Jake gaped at the thought.

“I dunno. Maybe he pins Jared to the bed and goes on top.”

“Stop! My head is full of smutty images.” Jake laughed. He had forgotten how natural and easy it was to chat with Aubrey.

Aubrey had him laughing again when he told him how Robbie asked Ems to the Ceilidh in the village and their omega friend had blown him off saying he had to learn how to do a Scottish country dance first, and then Stephen had caught Aubrey teaching his cousin the steps.

Jake heard how Robbie was converting the garage mezzanine into an office for Stephen to complete his autobiography and a guest bedroom separate from the heat seclusion annex. It seemed Stephen’s Amell relative had melded in with everyone. Jake was glad the new alpha’s arrival had been a positive change for his old pack.

“So?” Aubrey asked after a pause in their conversation. 

Jake bit his lower lip in anticipation of what Aubrey would say next.

“You are not coming back?”

There was the question. Almost literally laid on the table between them. Jake turned it over and examined it. He had worked through all shades, shadows and hues of this decision. He held an aching desire for his old room with Damson and Wabbie in his bed. He also could imagine staying in Eric’s old room, protected and safe yet free to take the many opportunities before him.

“No Aubrey. I am staying at Haven.” Jake said in a firmer tone than he expected to hear out of his own mouth.

Aubrey gave a short nod, “Good. It is good to have that cleared up. Know, my dear friend, that your choice does not have to be final. Our doors will always be open to you. Now we need to make some decisions about Damson, then I want you to tell me all about how you have been doing.”

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Epilogue to come....


	13. Epilogue: Over moons or in moments

OVER MOONS

Jake smiled when he looked at the art deco style clock on the wall. It was almost time to collect Damson. The young wolf’s school day ended at lunchtime with the other five year olds. Jake had made up a tuna mayo mix that morning and would do melts under the grill for their lunch. He might stop at the Inn for a carton of soup too. The day was clear and icy. Spring was on the doorstep with snowdrops and aconites littering The Green. Soup would warm them. He planned a cosy afternoon with colouring books for his brother. He wanted to leaf through his pattern book to choose a seashell design to stitch along the border of cushion covers. Robbie was calling over before six to take Damson home. Jake’s heart lifted thinking how the following day was Saturday and he would have Damson and his Wabbie overnight. Mark had picked up the latest animated Disney movie in Oban. Damson loved making popcorn in a saucepan so that it lifted the lid and spilled onto the floor. Their night was all planned out.

Jake’s fingers moved nimbly threading the final few turns on the stylised image of two doves built up over the initials T and R intertwined. 53 completed. 17 to go. 70 embroidered white cotton handkerchiefs to be drawn together with ivory ribbons as the wedding favour pouches for Mr and Mrs Sparks’ daughter Tammy’s marriage to Ross Longman from Mull. Jake remained bemused at the frenzy over the human mating ceremony that was still months away. However he did appreciate the work and how Mrs Sparks said they wanted to support his fledgling business. 

‘Jake Abel, businessman’ Mark teased him, only partly in jest, when he had doubts about his abilities. It had been the raven alpha who complemented Jake’s talent and asked where he had learned such fine skill. Jake told him about old Mrs Burns, who lived in the eleventh floor flat directly below his childhood home. The retired seamstress often took Jake when his mother disappeared for an outside rendezvous. She never minded if Jake shifted to wolf and spent the day curled up in front of her gas heater. Other times Jake assisted her in little projects she undertook for what she called ‘pin money’. They sucked boiled sweets and sewed tiny flowers on christening robes. She told him stories of the ladies who created the Bayeux tapestry and of the days when everyone’s clothes were handmade. Mark chuckled at that one. With his supple fingers Mrs Burns told young Jake to practise and he would outshine his teacher. The old lady became confused and forgetful before Jake began working. Mark enveloped him in a hug when he confided that he was happy that his substitute granny had gone into residential care before he became one of the foul names that she had muttered under her breath about his mother.

At the end of the summer when the cloak of darkness that had swamped Jake’s mind began to lift away in earnest, Mark sat Jake down and encouraged him to test the waters with a few samples of his work in the local craft shops. Jake was reluctant but he talked to Ems who enthusiastically took a few of his hobby pieces and proudly displayed them centre stage at Candles. When autumn came Jake appliquéd pumpkins and witches’ hats onto small cotton shopping bags for trick or treating. Jared took them to all the craft and gift shops on Tiree, Coll and the mainland where the werecat’s paintings were displayed. They sold out. In November Jake used his very rusty crochet skill to make a baby blanket for Mrs Robertson’s first grandchild. 

Ty and Mark asked him if they could help him to set up as the newest business under Haven’s umbrella. There were tax forms, council charges, and business registrations. It was boggling. Misha spent a day with him on the laptop wrestling with the tax side of the enterprise. Mark performed yet two more miracles in Jake’s eyes by converting an unused office in the distillery into a studio, so Jake could separate his work and home life, and by sourcing a small grant scheme for ‘omega entrepreneurs’. 

The raven alpha and wolf omega had the first argument of what Lear had dubbed their Epic Bromance. Mark suggested registering the business as Jake’s Needlecraft, Stitches by Jake, or Abel’s Creations. It sounded wrong to Jake to have his name in the title. Mark expressed concern that Jake was too humble and he should be proud to put his name with his talent. However it was not unworthiness or humility that made Jake protest. He wanted his craft studio to be a true part of his new pride-pack. He pointed out that there was Haven Inn, Whiskey, Stores, Smokies and the trawler Haven Bound. Not Olsson, Pellegrino, Cohen or Benedict. The omega put his foot down and chose Haven Stitchery to be the name. Jared worked with him on a business card and logo. With Jensen they set up a website and facebook page. Jensen named himself as Technology Vice President until either he had ensured Jake was internet savvy enough to run that side of things or Jensen’s as-yet-invisible baby bump made it too uncomfortable to sit at a screen. 

Soon Jake reduced his sessions with Alison to once a week. His mind was focused on the future, enjoying the process and excitement of launching his small business. The official launch of Haven Stitchery was on the last Friday of the November in Candles’ back room. Tall slender glasses of sparkling white wine were donated by Amell-Roché, recommended by Sebastian. Ty and Misha produced trays of nibbles. The turnout of Tiree residents was greater than Jake could have hoped for. He was nervous with trembling butterflies when the time came to say a few words. Tyler broke the tension teasing that Jake had jumped in front of him again; learning to drive first and now launching his business before Tyler became Mr Haven Reflexology. Jake caught Damson’s hand to ensure he stood next to him. The young boy was bouncing with excitement and awe of his big brother. Then he simply toasted everyone who attended, thanked his friends for their loving support and promised a ten percent discount on any orders placed that evening. By the day before his winter heat, when every order had to be ready for collection, Jake never wanted to embroider or appliqué a snowflake, snowman or a fir tree again, but he couldn’t believe the sense of pride and satisfaction that he got when customers came for their items and expressed pleasure in his work.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

IN A MOMENT

It was a cold spring day, when the first daffodils were bending their heads. A fire blazed in the cottage’s iron hearth. They had turned on the lamps at dusk, and were watching an old black and white movie that Mark loved. Damson had been and gone. The moon hung on its back with Venus trailing in its wake.

Jake snuggled into Mark’s side adjusting the throw around their legs. He felt pure contentment but wanted more. Mark’s eyes remained focused on the screen, crinkled in amusement, as Jake’s heart rate ratcheted up. He closed his eyes, made a quick silent plea for divine aid, and risked rejection. 

He twisted around drawing the raven’s gaze. Then Jake leaned over and kissed Mark’s stubble roughened cheek, raised his hand to Mark’s jaw and softly pressed their lips together.

The world narrowed down to the brush of Mark’s thumb pad along his bottom lip.

“Are you sure, little one, that this is what you truly desire?”

Jake could hear the unspoken question that he might be offering out of gratitude or service. In that instant, he couldn’t compose an answer of how much he had grown to love the other Were, how he had imagined this moment, how he hoped that Mark might reciprocate his desire. Instead Jake responded with a caress filled with passion, unsaid hopes and tender feelings. Mark’s hand cupped the back of his neck as the alpha joined the wolf omega in a long embrace.

“You know there is a slight age difference?” Mark smirked, “About 112 years.”

“Don’t care.” Jake muttered with a kiss to Mark’s palm, “Do you want me?”

Mark switched it round so that he could claim the back of Jake’s hand with his lips and stroke gently on the pulse point of Jake's wrist, “My dear friend, beautiful on the inside and out, do not doubt it. I want. For as long as you want me.”

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG... I can't believe it is finished....  
> Thank you so very much for all the encouraging comments and kudos...  
> There is fifth and final story in this verse stewing and bubbling in my brain.  
> So it is 'see you later' to Were-Haven, not yet Goodbye.


End file.
